The Accident
by nandale01
Summary: Successful attorney, Melissa Dothan takes a long drive to calm down after a stressful day at work. When her car crashes during a severe thunderstorm, successful and wealthy Dr. Glenn Jacobs comes to her rescue. This story WILL contain strong sexual content. I don't own WWE. I'm not that rich. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Melissa was enjoying her drive in the country. Her long drives always seemed to calm her down after a stressful day at work. She worked as a litigation attorney at a corporate law firm. She never thought she would enjoy corporate law as much as she did. She was only twenty-eight years old and already making two hundred thousand dollars a year. She toyed with the idea of breaking into tort law, but that, of course, meant she would end up facing the very people she now represented. Working in tort law could be very lucrative. A career in tort possibly could make her current salary pocket change.

Deciding she had driven far enough, Melissa turned her Lexus SUV around and headed home. She hadn't realized she had driven three hours. Thankfully, it was Friday and she had the weekend off. Seeing a gas station ahead, she pulled in to refill her tank and get a snack for the road.

After pumping the gas, she crossed the parking lot, entered the store and purchased her snack and gas. Once back on the road, she sighed deeply, truly enjoying her drive. Her good mood quickly diminished as dark storm clouds began to form. It looked like it might be a severe storm. She hated driving in severe weather; it always made her nervous. A little while later, huge rain drops began to hit her car hard. Thunder crackled and a lightening burst startled her. The storm became more and more violent. The next thing she knew, her car was hydro-planing. She panicked and over-corrected the steering wheel. Everything happened so fast, she didn't have time to scream. She saw the tree only a split second before she hit it. The car hit the tree at only thirty-five miles an hour, but the hit was hard enough to knock her out. As she drifted in and out of consciousness, she heard the blaring of her horn and thought she saw someone approaching her car.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Beginning to wake up, she recalled the events of the previous night. She sighed in relief, realizing it was all just a really bad nightmare. She had a horrible headache and opened her eyes to get the pain medicine she kept on her night stand. She was shocked to say the least when she seen she was in a strange bed, in a strange room.

Melissa sat up slowly. Careful not to make her head hurt more than it already did. She made her way across the room to look out the huge window to see if maybe she could gain some insight as to where she was. Melissa's breath caught as she seen she was on the third floor of a super-massive mansion.

"Where the hell am I?" She asked herself. She began to look around and noticed for the first time, she was not wearing the same clothes as yesterday. Going into the attached bathroom, she found a robe to put on over her mysterious pajamas.

Her headache long forgotten, she took a deep breath and hoped she wasn't locked inside this room. She made her way to the door and turned the knob, relieved that it opened easily. She stepped into the hallway and saw it seemed to go on forever. Her room was the last door at the end, so she began to walk. Slowly at first, and then gradually picked up her pace. She walked about forty feet when a staircase appeared on her left. She cautiously made her way down. She counted the steps as she went in an attempt to keep herself calm. "Twenty-one, twenty-two," she whispered to herself. Step twenty-three was a landing. She noticed another long hall with doors on each side but they were further apart than the doors on the third floor.

She saw more steps descending to her right and took them. She could smell delicious scents of food cooking. Gathering all of her courage, she followed the smell and found a gourmet kitchen-bigger than any kitchen she had ever seen. She stood in the doorway and took in the awe-inspiring sight. The counter top looked to be about twelve feet long by five feet wide. The massive gas stove, refrigerator, cabinets, and counter tops were stainless steel. The pots and pans were hanging on a huge rack over the counter top.

She was so lost in her amazement of the room she hadn't noticed the woman who came out of an attached pantry so big a small car could be stored in it. The woman almost gave Melissa a heart attack and stroke at the same time when she spoke to her.

"Well, well. Look whose up. I trust you slept well, my dear?"

Melissa jumped nearly out of her skin and put a hand over heart in an attempt to calm herself down.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my dear. I didn't mean to startle you so. How do you feel, child? You took a nasty bump to your head in that unfortunate care accident last night." The woman was average height with short red curly hair and spoke in an English accent.

"It's ok. Um, I'm confused. Where am I?" Melissa asked innocently.

"Why you're in Deer Field House." The cheerful woman answered. She was taking the delicious smelling food off the stove and placing it on two plates.

Melissa continued her interrogation. "How did I get here?"

"The master of the house saws your accident and brought you here."

"Where are my clothes?"

"Don't worry, child. They are being sent to be cleaned in town. The master is seeing to it along with your car. He had it taken to a garage early this morning to be see if it could be repaired."

"Who do you work for?" Melissa didn't like constantly hearing "the master". It made her feel like she was in some kind of horror movie.

"I work for a very wealthy and powerful man. You'll like him I think. Everyone does. I worked for his parents and when they died," she said crossing herself and mumbled, "God rest their lovely souls," she continued in a more cheerful voice, "I stayed on and continued to work for him."

"Ahh, I see. And his name is?" she asked curiously.

"Oh you'll meet him and tell you his name himself. Breakfast is almost ready. Why don't you go on into the dining room. it's just the next room, child."

"Melissa. My name is Melissa Dothan. Thank you, Mrs.?" Melissa inquired.

"Oh no. Not Mrs. Anything. I am simply Patricia. Now go on and I'll bring your breakfast." Patricia said, dismissing her.

Melissa found the huge dining room. It was quite beautiful with a fireplace large enough for a person to sit in and a table that sat ten people. There was a chandelier over the center of the table that lit the entire room. At the end of the table, were two place settings.

As promised, Patricia came into the room carrying two plates of food and set them on the table. She left and returned almost as quickly and poured two cups of coffee.

"The master is just in time. His car just pulled up and he'll be joining you momentarily." Patricia told her and left the room.

Melissa didn't have to wait long before the owner of this magnificent house entered the room. Upon first seeing him, her initial reaction was to run!

He was quite possibly the largest man she had ever seen. He stood about seven feet tall and was about three feet, if not more, wide. He obviously took care of himself and kept in shape. He had captivatingly blue eyes but had no hair. Still very handsome. She was immediately put at ease when he smiled at her.

"Hello. How are you feeling?" He asked in a deep but perfect voice.

"Hungry, actually." She honestly answered him. She watched him walk to the end of the table. Before taking his seat, he pulled her chair out for her and gestured for her to join him. She got the feeling this man was used getting what he wanted. She gratefully accepted the offered chair. The generous meal looked so delicious she couldn't wait to taste it.

The giant of a man took the seat to her right, at the end of the table.

"I'm Melissa Dothan. Thank you for helping me. I appreciate it but how did I get here and how did my clothes change?" she asked, a little fearful of the answer to her last question.

"I saw your accident and came to your rescue. I brought you here instead of calling 911 because of the storm. As for your clothes, Patricia changed them."

"You didn't dial 911? What if I needed a doctor?" she asked.

"Well, you did need a doctor. So, I guess it's lucky that I am a doctor." He replied picking up his fork. She continued to look at him, patiently waiting for him to continue. "I'm Dr. Glenn Jacobs." He offered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What kind of medicine to you practice?"

"I'm a neurologist." It seemed she was in good hands after all.

"Please, Melissa," he continued, "eat your breakfast and we'll talk later. Doctors orders."

She conceited and picked up her own fork. The food tasted so good. She had never eaten something so delicious. She was convinced Patricia was on a holy mission from God to make people fat. It was obvious she had been cooking a long time.

After the meal was finished, Melissa and Glenn remained at the table a little while longer.

"So tell me, Glenn, how long have you lived here?"

"All my life. My father was a chemist. He developed some medical equipment, artificial organs like stomachs and hearts, and developed some pharmaceutical drugs. That's where all this came from." He said, gesturing to the house around them. "What about you? Where are you from and what do you do?" He was very curious about this beautiful woman who had almost killed herself the night before. He noticed how her gray eyes shined in the light and her shoulder length light blonde hair framed her face. Her beauty was classic but not lost on him. She actually made him think of his favorite actress when he first saw her. Yes, she definitely looked a lot like Laura Linney. Her voice was strong but soft and flowed with confidence.

"I'm a litigator with a corporate law office. Jameson and McLeod. I work in Cincinnati."

He was right, she was intelligent and well educated.

Melissa was enjoying their conversation, but was feeling self conscience, wearing pajamas. "When will I get my clothes back?"

Glenn blushed a little, as if he were embarrassed that he didn't notice her attire. "I'm sorry but your clothes are at the cleaners. I hope the blood comes out. But, I thought ahead and stopped and bought you some more. I put your purse in the room you slept in."

"About that, why did you put me on the third floor?"

"I sleep on the third floor across from the room you were in. I wanted to be close in case you needed something." He replied. "You're welcome to take a shower if you like. I'll go get your clothes."

With that, he left the room and came back a few seconds later with a department store shopping bag.

"Thank you, Glenn. I'll pay you back for these and for taking such good care of me." She sheepishly told him.

"No no. I don't mind at all. I'm normally off on the weekends unless I'm on call. Believe me, I don't mind. I'm glad to have the company." He brushed off her promise to repay him.

"I insist." she persisted.

He stepped forward and said, "We'll discuss it later. I'll take you up to your room if you'd like." She somehow knew better than to argue with him.

She walked beside him through the enormous house, up the stairs and to her room.

Once inside, she emptied the contents of the shopping bag onto the bed, which had been made in her absence. Included were jeans, a sweater, socks, under garments, shoes, a toothbrush, and toiletries. She was both shocked and touched by Glenn's thoughtfulness. She wasted no time in showering. She was careful not to hurt the wound on her head when she washed her hair.

When she finished, she dressed and gathered her purse. Remembering her earlier promise to reimburse her generous host, she searched for the receipt from the store. Disappointed it wasn't in the bag. She realized her clothing did not have price tags. Well handsome and sneaky. It seems that Dr. Glenn Jacobs would not agree to let her repay him easily.

She picked up her purse and shoes she'd worn the night before and left the room, on a mission to find Glenn. On her way to the first floor, she heard voices coming from a room on the second floor. She followed the sound to an office three doors from the staircase. Realizing it was Glenn's voice, she lightly knocked on the door and waited for him to answer the door. When he didn't answer, she knocked harder. Finally he answered the door, and invited her in. This was his home office. He had medical books and volumes of Physicians Desk Reference books on bookshelves. A computer on a beautiful desk. On a table on the opposite side of the room was a model of the human brain. Impressed, she began to study it, waiting for him to finish his conversation. When he said parting words to the person he was talking to, she turned her attention back to him.

"I'm sorry about that. Even on my day off, I'm not off." He said with a little laugh.

Smiling in response, she walked to his desk and began to tell him her request.

"Glenn, I insist on repaying you for all you've done for me, so either you give me a number, or I'll make one up."

Stunned at her persistence, he said, "Ok fine. Ten dollars."

She thought he was kidding and started to laugh until she seen he was serious. "Ten dollars?"

"Yes. You wanted a number, ten is a number." He said.

She stared at him for a beat and said, "Fine. But at least let me take you to dinner. Please."

"It's a deal." He agreed. He was excited to spend time alone with her, maybe get to know her better. With that settled, she moved on to her next question.

"What about my car?"

"Ahh, yes. Your car. Well, unfortunately, it may be totaled. I can take you wherever you need to go though."

The color drained from her face. "Totaled? Oh my God! What am I going to do? My car is totaled? That's just great! Me and my stupid calm me down drives! Now what am I gonna do?"

"I can take you home."

"But you've done so much for me already." She argued.

"I don't mind, Melissa. If you'd like, we can go now." He reasoned.

She thought about it for a second. "Alright. I need to get back as soon as possible so I can buy anther car."

With that, Glenn led Melissa to his garage and to his SUV. She noticed his car was not as flashy as she'd imaged. He drove a black Chevy Tahoe. He helped her inside and then climbed into the driver's seat. He started the engine and drove toward Cincinnati.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Melissa had no idea she had driven so far. She was so consumed with thoughts of the day before, she didn't realize she had crossed state lines into Kentucky. Glenn told her he worked at a hospital in Louisville. He kept an apartment in the city for the days when he worked long hours. He thought about joining one of the hospitals in Cincinnati but loved Louisville so much he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Melissa told him she was from Miami, Florida. She'd come to Ohio for college and law school. She did an unpaid internship with Jameson and McLeod and was offered a full time position with the firm. She hadn't thought of leaving since. She missed her family, especially her twin brother, Michael.

They were so caught up in conversation, that Melissa didn't notice, Glenn had pulled into the parking garage for her building.

Turning to him, she said, "Thank you for everything, Glenn. Would you like to come up for a few minutes?"

"I would actually." His answer surprised him.

They rode the elevator to the eighteenth floor of the luxury condominium building. She lived in number 1805. Her home had two bedrooms, living room with a fireplace, dining room, and kitchen. She used her second bedroom as a home office.

"Can I offer you something to drink?" She asked placing her purse on the floor behind the couch.

"Iced tea if you have it." He answered, walking to the French doors that led to the balcony.

She nodded and went into the kitchen and quickly returned with two glasses of iced tea. She handed him one and took the seat across from him on the balcony.

"It's a beautiful view. What do you do in your free time, Glenn?"

"I read a lot.. I also like to do some research on new procedures and new medicines that are being developed." He answered.

They sat and talked for a while longer. Enjoying the ease of their conversation. Melissa noticed the time and said, "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have to go buy a car."

"Oh, right. I forgot." he said, standing help her inside. She noticed what a gentleman he was, thinking she may have been wrong: male chivalry isn't dead.

She handed him her card with her home and cell numbers written on back.

"Don't think I'm letting you off that easy, Dr. Jacobs. I owe you dinner and you're letting my take you." Realizing where she left her sentence off, she quickly added, "To dinner."

"I know what you meant," he said with a truly amused look in his eyes and smile across his lips. "Would you like me to drive you?"

"No. It's only a couple of blocks. I'll walk, I don't mind. But, thank you for the offer."

She walked him to the door, asking, "So, when you like to have that dinner?"

He handed her a small piece of paper with his cell and home numbers written on it and said, ""How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is good," she agreed.

They said their good-byes and she watched him leave. She decided to freshen up before going car shopping. She knew she wouldn't be out long, knowing the car she intended on buying that day.

A few hours later, with the car bought, a new Lexus SUV, she stopped at her regular grocery store and bought some food to make her dinner for that night. She went home, cooked her steak and baked potato. After she'd eaten and cleaned up, she went into her office and did some work for a while.

Completely engrossed in the documents before her, the ringing of the phone nearly scared her to death. She answered and was immediately sorry she did. It was her mother. She talked with her for a bit, reassuring her mother she was not lonely and not interested in dating anyone. She tired of her constant urging to find a man and marry. Her mother wanted grandchildren. She heard her mother go on and an about how neither of her children were married and had no children. What had she done so wrong that her children weren't married at twenty-eight. It just wasn't normal.

After what felt like an eternity, she finally calmed the nut case of her mother down enough to end the phone call. Turning her computer off and putting her work away, she stood to leave the room saying, "Gees, woman. You're crazy. I hope I don't end up like her." She went to take a shower and climbed into bed.

Sitting in his own office, Glenn was holding the card Melissa had given him with her phone numbers on the back. He was surprised when Patricia knocked on the door and let herself in. She was carrying a cup of steaming tea meant to help him sleep. He didn't need it, but Patricia enjoyed making it for him, so he never argued.

She sat the tea on his desk in front of him, and said, "Ms. Dothan was certainly a nice lady. Will you be seeing her again, then?"

Glenn put the card down and picked up the mug. "Yes. Tomorrow for dinner. She want to take me to dinner as a thank you for helping her."

She cheerfully said, "Oh, good. Maybe she'll be the one."

"Patricia, stop bugging me about getting married." He reprimanded her.

"I promised your parents years ago when you were just a baby that I would take care of you if anything ever happened to them. I love you, Glenn. You are like my own son. I want you to be happy."

"I am happy, Patricia," he retorted.

"Of course you are. Now drink your tea."

He did what the old woman told him. He had had many conversations over the years about finding a wife and having a family. It seemed Patricia has taken her promise to his parents a little too seriously. He loved her like one would love a favorite aunt. After finishing the tea, he stood and kissed Patricia on the forehead and went to his room on the third floor. He took a shower and went to bed, falling asleep quickly. While sleep was taking over, Glenn decided to find out what exactly was in that tea.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The alarm woke Glenn up at five a.m. He was tempted to stay in bed for a few more minutes, but thought better of the idea. He turned the alarm off, got up and grabbed his running clothes. After completing his morning routine, he went downstairs and out the back door.

Glenn owned a hundred acres which included a decent size lake. The lake was deep in the woods. He had a running path put around the perimeter of the lake a long time ago. He jogged the rough path through the woods to the lake. He ran the running path for nearly two hours. When he finished, he jogged back to his house.

Coming off the path, he chuckled to himself when he saw the lights on in the kitchen. Patricia was an alarm clock all on her own. She always made his breakfast at the same time everyday. Without fail. He had been trying to get her to take a vacation for years, but she never would. "What would you do without me," she would ask. He had many other staff members. He employed a few housekeepers to help take care of this massive house, landscapers, and a ranch hand to tend to the horses. But Patricia was more like family. It saddened him sometimes to think she never married or had a family of her own. His mother told him once, a long time ago, that Patricia was engaged to be married, but her fiancé had been killed in Vietnam. She never got over him. In fact, Glenn had never known her to even date someone.

Coming in the back door, Patricia handed him a bottle of water. She shook her head at him and said, "It makes no sense to me."

"What?"

"How it is you take a shower at night, get up the next morning and get all sweaty and have to take another shower."

He smiled in response and wert up to his room to take a shower and get ready for the day.

After he was showered and dressed, he went down to the kitchen to see if Patricia would join him for breakfast. When he entered the kitchen, he found Patricia making her wonderful pancakes. After talking her into joining him, he helped her carry the food into the dining room. Their conversation was a good start for the day. Glenn knew she wanted to talk to him about his date with Melissa later that evening, but he wouldn't broach on the subject.

After breakfast, he went out to the stables to visit Wizard, his favorite horse. He had owned this special animal for about five years. Deciding he needed to relax a bit, he went to the tack shed to retrieve his riding equipment. Once Wizard was saddled, he climbed up and headed for the woods. He likes riding when he had the chance. Maybe he would bring Melissa here if they had more dates. He could kick himself for planning ahead! His relationships never worked out. He was accused of never being around. How could he be? He was a neurologist! People needed him. He was one of the best physicians in his field. He'd flown all over the world and even worked in South America for a while with Doctors Without Borders.

Returning Wizard to the stables, he removed the riding equipment and returned it to the tack shed. He gave the horse his favorite treat and turned him out into the paddock. He stopped to talk to Ed, the ranch hand and went back to the house. He grabbed another bottle of water and headed up to his office. He sat down in his chair and reached for the phone. He dialed the number and waited for the phone to be answered.

"Hello" said a voice on the other end.

"Hello, Melissa. I was just calling to make sure we were on for tonight?" he said.

"Of course. What time do you want to get together?" She asked him, glad that he called, happy that he didn't back out of their date.

"How about 7:30?"

"Sure sounds great. I'll see you then."

"O.K. See you then. Bye Melissa."

They disconnected the call. Melissa was looking forward to dinner with him. She hoped he enjoyed the restaurant she had chosen. She truly was greatful for the handsome doctor.

This was her first date in six months. Her last relationship ended badly. Scott, her ex-boyfriend had asked her to marry him. She didn't want to hurt him, but she didn't love him the way one should love the person they were to marry. He told her she was selfish for not accepting his proposal because she had wasted his time and eighteen months of his life. Looking back, she's glad she'd turned him down. She had a demanding career. If she had accepted his proposal, she would have to choose between him and her career. If that is the case, she wanted no part of marriage.

She decided to run a few errands before it was time for her date. She checked her e-mail and messages at her work number. She then retrieved her purse and keys and drove to a shopping center. She bought some fresh flowers for her living room and had a manicure. She drove back home to get ready for her date.

At 7:30 exactly her doorbell rang. She grabbed her purse and keys and went to the door.

She smiled at him, and said, "Wow, you're punctual."

"Yeah. I'm a doctor. If I'm late, people die." He answered cheerfully.

"Oh, well I'm glad you're on time, because that would be bad." She said equally as cheerful.

They both laughed at the stupid jokes they made. He led the way back to his car. Once inside, he said, "So, Ms. Dothan, where to?"

"Just down the road a piece. I hope you like Italian."

"I do like Italian." Their conversation was light during the drive. When they got to the restaurant, Glenn helped her out of the car and held the door open for her as they entered the building. She gave the maitre de their names and were seated at a very nice table. Glenn asked her, "What is your family like?"

"Well, my mother is hopeless and my did is a work-a-holic. He's a prosecutor. My twin brother, Michael, is a civil engineer with the city of Miami." she explained. "What about you? How did you choose neurology as your profession?"

"I didn't, it chose me. When I was in medical school, I went to a party with some friends. I was pretty bored, so decided to walk home and witnessed a motorcycle accident. The biker was pretty messed up. He had a really bad head injury. I was wondering how anyone could fix this type of injury, but they did. They guy had a long road to recovery, but he survived. That completely amazed me and I was addicted to neurology from then on."

She was captivated by him. She had actually researched him on the Internet, and learned that Glenn Jacobs was on the list of top five neurologists in the world. His annual salary matched that of an NBA star. He was also involved in many charities and spearheaded a few as well.

"How did you get turned onto corporate law?" He asked.

"Pretty much the same way, I'm afraid. I didn't choose it, it chose me. I did an internship with Jameson and McLeod and was offered a job. I never left. When I was in law school, I kind of like tort law." She said.

"Tort law? Well, you know, tort law is my enemy," he whispered.

They both laughed. They ordered their meal and talked about everything from their childhoods to their high demanding careers. Both at ease in each others company. Glenn drove Melissa back to her apartment and walked her to her door. She reached up and kissed him the cheek, saying, "I had a good time tonight."

"I did too. Can I call you sometime? Maybe go out again, next time my treat." He said.

"That would be great." she agreed. She watched him leave, admiring his form.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Letting herself inside her apartment, Melissa felt a little giddy to say the least. She smiled and laughed more than she had since her college days. This date was probably the best idea she'd had in a long time. She found it strange how Glenn didn't mentioned his family at all. The pain of losing them so suddenly must have been excruciating. She couldn't imagine losing her family like that. The thought made her chest hurt.

The next morning, Melissa awoke to her alarm and got ready for her day. She checked to make sure she had the documents she needed in her briefcase, grabbed her to go coffee mug, purse and keys, and left her apartment. She walked to her car and unlocked the door. When she was seated behind the wheel, she noticed a note under the wind shield wiper. She opened the door, got out and picked the note up. It read:

Melissa, I had

a great time

tonight. I hope

we can repeat it soon-

Glenn

Smiling, she slipped it into her jacket pocket and reentered the car. She started the engine and headed to her office.

Pulling into her parking space, she waved at her co-worker and friend, Rachel.

"Hey, Melissa! New car? What happened to the old one?" Her friend asked, holding her door open.

"I wrecked in Friday night in the storm," Melissa replied.

Rachel looked beyond shocked at her friends response, "What? Oh, my God! Are you ok? Do you need anything?"

Laughing, Melissa said, "Yes, I'm ok. If I wasn't I wouldn't be standing here. I did get a nasty bump on my head, though."

"Why didn't you call me? I would've come to the hospital to get you."

"I wasn't in a hospital. It was storming really bad. The man who found me, helped me and took care of me. He's a doctor."

Rachel's mouth slowly turned up into a great big mischievous grin. "A doctor, huh? Give me details. What's he like? Is he single? Cute? Sexy? What's his name?"

Rolling her eyes at her friend, Melissa said, "Uh huh! No dice! I am not playing this game with you, ok. He helped me, I said thank you by taking him to dinner. End of story."

"Aww, you're no fun!" Rachel playfully whined.

They made it to their offices and said their see you laters. Melissa checked the messages left on her desk by one of the legal secretaries employed by the firm. She read through them, and returned some phone calls. After her morning routine was done, she checked her e-mail.

Her phone rang, and she answered it, expecting it to be Rachel with one more attempt at dirt gathering. She was pleasantly surprised to hear Glenn's voice. Just as she answered, though, Rachel came into her office.

Rachel looked at her amused and made no attempt to leave. Instead, she took a seat in front of Melissa's desk and listened to her friend's half of the conversation. "Yes, I did have a good time." A few seconds of silence, then, "Yes, I would. I would like to see you again." A few more seconds of silence. "Well, how about if I came to you? That sounds great. I'll see you then. Alright. Goodbye, Glenn." Hanging the phone up, she turned to her friend, " Don't you ever knock?"

Giggling, Rachel said, "No way you're wiggling out this time. Whose Glenn? Where did you meet him?"

"Glenn is a friend of mine and it's none of your business where I met him." She retorted, adding, "What do you want anyway? Make it quick because I have a meeting to get to."

"Yeah, well I was wondering of you would be interested in a concert this weekend. It's Rod Stewart. He's gonna be in Louisville. I thought we would rent a hotel room and party, get drunk, and trash talks some men."

"Nope. Sorry, I have plans. Guess you'll have to find someone else to party hardy with." She said, gathering the materials she would need for her meeting.

Glenn came out of the tenth examining room he'd been in today. This was his last patient before he headed to the hospitals to make his rounds and help out in the ER if he were needed. It always put him in a depressed mood when he had to discuss a patients final days. The patient he'd just left was only twenty-three but would not see twenty-four. Some people would turn to drugs or alcohol as a release. But not Glenn. He like lifting weights and working out.

He never was much for alcohol. He tried pot once in college, but liked it so much he never tried it again. Maybe that's why he never had a lasting relationship. When he realized he like the woman, assuming she hadn't left yet because he worked all the time, he stopped seeing her. Almost as if he were afraid of getting addicted to her. He was pushing forty-five. Maybe Patricia was right. It was time to settle down. That would make Patricia happy enough to keep her from nagging him for a while, anyway.

He pushed those thoughts from his mind and left the building. He was thankful his office was within walking distance of one of the hospitals he made his rounds in. This hospital over-looked a major interstate which made commuting to and from it convenient.

He completed his rounds and headed to his car to drive to the next hospital. During the drive, his thoughts went to Melissa. She was so beautiful and intelligent. The odd thing was that he didn't mind the age difference. He really like her. She had agreed to a second date this weekend. If everything went right, he would be very busy for a while. He may even have to reconsider his decision to move to Ohio. The rest of his day went by fairly quickly.

He actually made it home before seven p.m. He went into the weight room to work out and lift weights for a few hours. He was able to work off the stress of the day and work up quite an appetite. He could smell the food Patricia had made for dinner. If he didn't go up soon, Patricia would be in to lecture him about eating after the food had gone cold.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Melissa finally gave in and had dinner with Rachel. She had only been begging her for a month. She was right, though Melissa did need to get out more. Rachel was like a sister to her. They'd been best friends since Rachel's first day with the firm. She felt bad about not telling her everything about Glenn. But she just wanted him all to herself for a while. If their relationship went anywhere, then she would introduce them.

She met Rachel at a popular restaurant that offered a very busy singles scene. She always had a good time with Rachel, laughing at some of the guys would come up with trying to score a date. She was caught off guard when she saw Scott walk in the door. She wasn't sure if she wanted to let him see her or not. She wasn't so sure that she wouldn't brag about Glenn to him just to make him leave. She sighed in relief when he headed to the opposite side of the restaurant, getting lost in the crowd.

"Wow, that was close," she said to Rachel, who obviously wasn't paying attention.

"What was close?" She asked, turning her attention back to Melissa.

"Scott just walked in. I was afraid he'd see me." She explained.

"What an ass! I can't believe he yelled at you and called you selfish, just because you're not ready to get married," Rachel replied.

Forgetting Scott, they ordered their meals and talked about Rachel's new boyfriend, Kevin.

"So, Rachel, how does your family like Kevin?"

"Ugh! They don't." Rachel exclaimed.

"Why? I think he's great." Melissa asked.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders and said, "My mom is convinced that he's hiding something. My dad says he's a punk and my sister says she thinks she may have arrested him once."

Carrie, Rachel's sister, was is a cop and worked mainly with drug dealer and thugs. Kevin certainly didn't look dangerous, but then again, Melissa wanted to run from Glenn the first time she'd seen him. Looks can be deceiving. They talked about work and gossip they heard recently. Just when Melissa thought Rachel had forgotten, she said, "So, tell me about Glenn."

"No, Rachel. Please let me see what happens ok? Please. When I'm ready, I'll tell you." Melissa tried to reason.

"Oh, come on, Melissa. What's the big secret? Is he married?"

"No!"

"Ugly?"

"No, he gorgeous and sexy. And very tall." Melissa said.

"So what's with the mystery? What's his last name?" Rachel asked. Melissa shot her a look of impatience.

"Fine, Rachel. I'll tell you his last name! After that, stop bugging me. His last name is Jacobs. Happy now?" Melissa said.

"See," Rachel offered, "that wasn't so hard, now was it?"

After a few seconds, Rachel's eyes got huge.

"Melissa, his name is Glenn Jacobs?"

"Rachel! You said you'd stop. Now stop! I'm not telling you anything else!" Melissa angrily said.

Ignoring her, Rachel said, "Dr. Glenn Jacobs?"

Melissa looked confused, bur nodded not knowing how Rachel knew Glenn was a doctor. She never told her that.

"Melissa! He's one of the best neurologists in the world! He's done procedures no one else would touch!" Rachel said.

Melissa stared at Rachel and finally asked, "How do you know that?"

"I wrote a paper for a medical law class took. When I was doing my research, I read up on him, too. Wow, the work he does is reckless sometimes. But he has made some breakthroughs." Rachel said, then asked, "How did you meet him?"

Melissa replied, "He's the doctor who helped me when I wrecked my car."

"Girl, you have to marry this guy."

"What?" Melissa asked, a little shocked.

"Melissa, I'm telling you, if you don't marry him, then I will." Rachel said.

"Shut up, Rachel. Why the hell would I marry him, huh? We've only had one date." Melissa said.

"Because, he's like a billionaire." Rachel said.

"Rachel! No. I'm not gonna marry him because he's a billionaire. That's stupid. The only way I'm ever getting married is if he's the right guy." Melissa said, setting her friend straight. Then adding, "We should get going. Gotta work early tomorrow."

Agreeing, Rachel picked her purse up and followed Melissa out. When they got to thier cars, Rachel hugged Melissa and told her good luck with the rich doctor she managed to meet. Melissa couldn't believe Rachel told her to marry Glenn just because he's a billionaire. Thinking about what Rachel said, Melissa wondered why Glenn wasn't already married. Is he a playboy? Is his nice guy attitude just an act? She was confident she'd find out sooner or later what his motives really are.

The rest of the week went by rather quickly. Before she knew it, it was Thursday, the day before her second date with Glenn. She decided to call him and see if he was still interested in seeing her. She hadn't spoken to him since Monday.

She dialed his cell number, thinking she might get an answer faster than calling his home phone. She was thrilled when he answered.

"Hello," she heard his perfect voice say.

"Hello, Glenn. How are you?" She said, suddenly very nervous.

"I'm good. How are you?" He asked, returning her question, but wondering why she sounded nervous.

"I'm good, too. I was wondering if we were still on for tomorrow?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sure. I'm actually only working a half day tomorrow so anytime you want to come over would be great." he said.

She was suddenly very excited, "Tomorrow is Friday and I'm not required to work all day. I suppose I could head over as soon as I leave the office around eleven?"

His face immediately brightened at hearing this. "Yes, that's great."

They talked for a few minutes more and ended their conversation. Hanging up, they both were very excited about tomorrow.

Glenn put his cell phone back in his pocket, and smiled. He finished the paper work he was working on, and shut his computer down for the night. Going into the living room, he turned on the T.V. finding a boxing match to watch for a while. He hadn't realized how tired he was. He quickly dozed off before the match had begun. He was woken up by Megan, one of the housekeeping staff, when she put a blanket over him.

Megan was absolutely terrified of her boss and jumped back when he opened his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Dr. Jacobs. I didn't mean to wake you up." She quickly apologized.

"It's ok, Megan. Why are you still here? Shouldn't you have gone home by now?" He asked, getting up and refolding the blanket.

Megan blushed, and said, "I know, but I was talking to Patricia. I lost track of time. I was leaving when I saw you in here and thought you looked cold. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing, Megan. You should go home now. Thanks for the blanket," he said, watching her walk away timidly. When she'd gone, he shook his head. How could a sweet kid like her be so afraid of everything around her? He put her out of his mind and went up to his room to go to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Melissa couldn't wait for the day to end. She never watched the clock in anticipation of the end of the workday. But she was looking forward to seeing Glenn today. She'd be spending the day with him. Not like when he pulled her out of her destroyed car. Not like when she took him to dinner to thank him for helping her, but an actual real date.

When eleven finally rolled around, she quickly gathered everything, and made her way out. Rachel was leaving too and caught up to her.

"Hey, Rachel. Did you find anyone to go to the concert with you?" Melissa asked.

"Yes. Kevin's going." Rachel answered.

"Kevin? What happened to trash talking men?" Melissa asked smiling.

"Well, Kevin saw the tickets on my kitchen table and thought one was for him. Since you said no I thought what the hell, so I told him that they were in fact for us. Kevin and me us." Rachel said, returning Melissa's smile.

"You mean you already had the tickets? I'm sorry, Rachel. Why didn't you tell me?" Melissa apologizing said.

"Don't worry about it. It all worked out. Kevin and I will have fun. You just worry about having fun with your billionaire. And don't forget to call me. I want all the juicy details," Rachel told her.

Laughing, Melissa said, "You're hopeless. Have fun at the concert."

"Will do!" Rachel said, getting into her car.

Melissa drove to Glenn's house an hour away. When she finally arrived, she parked her car and walked up to the gigantic front door. She rang the bell and waited for the door to be answered. This house was so huge, it could take a while, but almost immediately, the door was opened by Glenn.

She smiled wide when she saw him and he returned her smile. Stepping aside, he said, "Melissa come in."

She walked in and followed him to the living room. He gestured for her to sit down and he joined her, taking the seat next her on the couch.

Glenn was the first to speak, "I thought maybe we could hang out here for a while, if you don't mind. We can go out later if you'd like."

"Ok." Was her response.

"Come on I'll give you a tour of the house and grounds," he said, standing and taking her hand.

She like the way her hand felt with his wrapped around it. His hand was so big it almost made hers disappear. He led her to his in home gym. It had weights she had only seen in public gyms. He took her to his second favorite room: the indoor swimming pool. He showed her the theater room quipped with a bar, though he never drank, the entire room had been Patricia's idea saying when he had parties, it would add to the fun. She was right. The door at the end of the hall was an entrance to Patricia's apartment. She was the only one of his staff that lived here full-time. She'd lived there for as long as he could remember.

They completed the tour of the first floor and headed to the second floor. He shoed her the music room which had a concert piano. He didn't play, but it belonged to his mother. He showed her the library, which had more books than a small public library.

"I've read some of them, but I don't have a lot of time. The staff reads them, though. Some of them are college students, so this gives them a quiet place to study when they're not working," he explained. She was surprised by his generosity. She followed him through room after room. He showed her his office. He surprised her when he led her into another office. "This is Patricia's office."

"She runs the estate. I don't meet the new staff until they've been here a while, unless I come home early." He explained.

They completed the tour of the second floor. He told her, "The third floor is all bedrooms. I won't bore you with that."

He led her back downstairs and out the back door. She saw a barn some distance away. They talked as they walked along. She looked around and noticed a brick wall that looked as if it served as a fence as well. If he wanted her to see it, he would take her there.

Reaching the barn, she noticed six horses in the pasture, and a man working in the window of the loft. Seeing them, the man waved and disappeared. Seconds later, he reappeared saying, "Hey there, Glenn. How's it going?" The man waked up to him, and shook his hand.

"Doing pretty good, Ed. This is Melissa Dothan, Melissa this is Ed Pennington. He's the ranch hand who takes care of my horses.

Shaking Melissa's hand, he said, "Nice to meet you, ma'am."

"Same here," Melissa said smiling.

Ed asked, "So, Ms. Dothan, do you ride?"

Waving him off, she said, "Melissa, please. No I have never been on a horse."

"Really? Well then. The good doctor here is gonna have to fix that," Ed said good naturedly.

They talked for a few minutes and said goodbye to Ed, and he returned to his work. Glenn led her around the barn to the rough path through the woods. They walked slowly, hand in hand. When the path opened to a view of the beautiful lake, Melissa gasped.

"Oh my goodness! That's beautiful." She said.

She noticed the path had changed, when she inquired about it, Glenn explained how he like to run. She surprised him when she told him her love of running too. They decided they may need to run together sometime. He led her over to a fallen tree to sit on, never letting go of her hand.

After they sat and talked awhile, Glenn placed his free hand on her cheek, whispering, "You are so beautiful." He leaned his head down and claimed her lips. She parted her lips, encouraging him to deepen the kiss. He pulled away after a few seconds and led her back to the rough path. She saw they were headed for the brick fence. When they come up on a wooden door in the wall, she was reminded of one of her favorite stories as a child, 'The Secret Garden', and she smiled to herself. He slowly unlatched the door and let it swing open stepping aside so she could have a full view of the most gorgeous flower garden she had ever seen. He let go of her hand so she could lead herself around the marvelous garden.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"Yes, I do. It's like something out of a dream. I've never seen so many species of flowers outside of a nursery." She said in obvious awe.

"My mother built this garden. It started off very small, but as my father began to build his wealth she added to the garden. She would spend hours out here, not letting anyone else help her. This was hers and hers alone." He told her.

His mother loved flowers. She had built concrete walkways between the flower beds and some had small benches to sit on and enjoy the peaceful feeling. She had planted roses of every color, snap dragons, lambs ears, everlastings, and various other flowers.

Breaking into her thoughts, Glenn said, There is a smaller garden over by the back door that belongs to Patricia. She grows vegetables and herbs in it though. I'd show you, but if she caught us in her garden, she'd throw a fit and I'd never hear the end of it."

On the way back to the house, Glenn asked, "So, what do you want to do?"

"Hey! No fair! This is all you. You have to make the plans today, big guy." She said.

"Oh, really? You sure that's your answer?"

She nodded her answer.

"Ok, but you're gonna regret it." He warned her.

She felt a knot form in the pit of her stomach, wondering what he meant by that.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"So, Let's go to town and find somewhere to get some lunch," Glenn suggested.

Confused, Melissa said, "I thought we were gonna hang out here?"

Chuckling, Glenn countered, "Nice try. You said the plans were all me. Am I right?"

"Yes." she answered. "So, you have a plan for the day. What's after lunch?"

"I'm not telling you." Glenn answered, opening the front door for her. After securing the house, he led her to his car and opened the passenger door for her. After helping her inside, he closed her door, and went around to the driver's side. Once inside, he started the engine and drove to town.

He found a burger joint tucked away behind an old building, facing an ally way. They enjoyed their artery clogging lunch and went back to the car.

"It's a good thing we have a while to drive so the food has time to settle. I wouldn't want you to get sick", He told her.

Astonished, she said, "Sick! What? Where are we going?"

"It's all me today, Babydoll. Remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. Wish I didn't, though." She said, making him laugh.

They talked more about their careers as he drove. She learned that he graduated top in his class and third in the country. He'd served his internship at University of Louisville Hospital. It took him the better part of fifteen years to earn his reputation as one of the best neurologists in the world. He even helped separate a set of conjoined twins in South America.

He talked about the first patient he ever lost. How it impacted his career. He never forgot the person or the grieving family. Vowing then and there to do everything he possibly could to help and save as many people as he could.

They arrived at their destination as he finished his story.

"Where are we?" Melissa asked, as he shut off the engine.

"We are at O'Malley's Corner in Downtown Louisville. It's a night club." He told her.

"Why did you bring me to a night club?" She asked.

"You'll see." He said, helping he out of the car.

He paid for their cover charge and escorted her inside. After her eyes adjusted, she'd seen why he brought her here. She began laughing when she watched people get thrown off the mechanical bull kept in the back of the room. She noticed people dancing and having a terrific time. He led her to a table that had a great view of the dance floor and mechanical bull.

After a while, he finally talked her into riding the bull. It took a lot of talking and a couple of shots of strong alcohol, but he finally won out. She climbed up, waiting for the bull to start moving. When it began moving, Melissa began laughing. The first sharp turn it made, flung her off. She was so dizzy that she feel back down when she stood up. Glenn was laughing too hard to even think about helping her.

When they both gained control of themselves they went back to their table. "That was…great," Glenn teasingly said.

"You know," Melissa said, pointing at him, "If I were bigger, I'd dick your ass."

"Well, I'm glad you're small, then," he said, kissing her pointed finger. A little while later, they left the club. They got back in his car, and drove a few blocks. He parked in a small parking lot under the Interstate. Helping her out of the car, they walked across the parking lot to a sidewalk that offered a romantic walk along the Ohio River. They walked a while, she wasn't holding his hand, instead she wrapped her hand around his arm and leaned her head against him.

When she finally built up the courage, she asked, "Glenn, can I ask you a personal question, and you not get angry?"

"Sure, what is it?" he replied.

"Why don't you ever talk about your parents?" She blurted out.

They stopped walking, he swallowed hard, as if he was just told something life changing.

Speaking fast, she said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. It's none of my business."

Shaking his head, he said, "No, it's ok. My parents died because of me."

"What?" She asked.

"I was in college, and I was so mad they hadn't come up to see me receive an award. I told them they should've been there. I was their only child, it should be important to them. I was so angry with them. The next month, there was a family day. My parents were driving up to be there, even though they didn't want to. A drunk driver ran a red light and hit their car right in the middle. They died on impact." He looked solemn, almost like he were ready to cry.

Touched by his story, Melissa turned to him, saying, "Glenn, that's not your fault. It was a car accident. You couldn't have changed the outcome no matter what you did."

"That's not true, Melissa. If I hadn't wanted them there, they would still be alive." He said.

"Glenn, everyone wants their parents with them on big days. It's normal. You can't blame yourself," She tried to reason with him.

Smiling a weak smile, he said, "Now you sound like Patricia. She always says that. You know, when I graduated college, Patricia was there to give me support."

"You're rally close to Patricia aren't you?" She asked.

"Yeah. Employee or not, she isn't afraid to speak her mind and keep me in line. She was there for every thing in my life. She encouraged me when I needed it, held me back when my decisions weren't too smart. She helped make me who I am. She's irreplaceable."

They stood there appreciating the view of the Ohio River for a few minutes more. They both walked back to the car, still with Melissa wrapped around Glenn's arm. She looked at her watch and saw it was passed midnight.

"It's so late. The time has just flown by, we have such a long drive back, and I have another hour before I get home," she said.

"Why don't we stay here in the city? I have an apartment here."

Reluctantly, she agreed. They drove to his apartment, which was in a building overlooking the river. It had three huge bedrooms, three bathrooms, a living room, gourmet kitchen, dining room, and a huge balcony.

"Can I get you something to drink? I try to keep some food here. I spend a few days a week here. Days I know I'll be in surgery or a heavy patient load." He explained.

She accepted a bottle of water from the refrigerator. She walked over to the French doors and commented, "It's quite a beautiful view."

Standing behind her next to the couch, Glenn said, "Took the words right out of my mouth."

She turned around and blushed at the longing look in his eyes. She came across the room, into his arms. He bent to kiss her, her arms wrapping the back of his neck. He kissed her passionately and longingly. He let his hand wonder down her body and settle on her breast. When she didn't pull away, he moved his hand under her shirt. Still not stopping him, he pulled back and asked, "Are you sure?"

She was sure her voice would fail her if she tried to speak, so she nodded her head in response. He pulled completely back, and picked her up, carrying her bridal style to his bedroom. Laying her on the bed, he took his shirt off. She drank in the sight of him, thinking she was right. He did have the body of a Greek God. She licked her lips in anticipation.

She sat up and removed her own shirt and bra. Nervously showing herself to him. He joined her on the bed, kissing her lips and laying her back down. He lowered his head and took one of her breasts into his mouth. He teased her as he suckled, moving his attention to her other breast. When she'd had all she thought she could take, he mercifully raised up and removed his remaining clothes and helped her out of hers.

When she saw his erection, she was afraid he would hurt her. She kept her fears quiet, convincing herself she was just nervous of not satisfying him. He laid on top of her, supporting his weight on his arms, not wanting to crush her under his three hundred pound body. He positioned himself at her opening, asking again, "Are you sure?"

Again, she nodded, raising herself to meet him, encouraging him. He slowly entered her, giving her time to adjust to him. She held herself still until the pain subsided. He looked at her questioningly as she cried out when fully entered her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Because I was embarrassed to. I thought you wouldn't want me if you knew it was my first time." She said, hoping he wouldn't stop. Her heart sank when he backed out.

"Melissa, are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." He said, sounding on the verge of hysteria.

"Yes, Glenn, I'm sure," She said, smiling at him.

Without another word, he entered her again. This time the pain wasn't as bad. He gave her a second to catch her breath. When she did, he began to thrust slow and easy. Feeling her body build to a release, he increased his thrusts. When she reached her peak, he slowed his pace. She wrapped her legs around his waist which allowed him to plunge deeper. She began to scratch his back and shoulders, trying to find purchase. The more she moaned, the harder and faster his trusts became until they both climaxed.

He nearly collapsed on top of her. Before hurting her, he rolled onto his side facing her. Reaching to brush her hair out of her face, he said, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I told you I was embarrassed." She explained. He kissed her forehead and said, "Nothing to be embarrassed about. But how did you manage to keep your virginity until you're twenty-eight?"

"It wasn't easy, believe me. But I wanted my first time to be truly special. I let my heart lead the way, and tonight, it wasn't' stopping me, so I listened," She said, giggling.

Smiling, he kissed her deeply. She moved to lay in his arms, feeling safe. She was glad she waited until now to make love to anyone. She fell asleep smiling in her contentment and in his large, wonderfully strong arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Melissa woke to Glenn caressing her face, saying, "Melissa, Baby, wake up."

Once she finally fully woke up she tried to hide the blush that snuck onto her face, remembering the events of the night before. "Good morning." I'm sorry to wake you up."

Melissa returned smile, saying, "Good morning back. It's ok that you woke me up."

Seeing his expression slightly change, she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. How are you feeling?"

Blushing more, she answered, "A little sore, but I'll live."

Suddenly serious he said, "I have to go. The hospital called. One of my patients needs me. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone, I'm sorry. Make yourself at home. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"O.K. Be careful," She replied.

He kissed her deeply and left.

Laying in bed for a few more minutes, she replayed the events of the night before. She smiled to herself, loving the knowledge that she had saved herself for this wonderful man. She got out of bed and went to take a shower. After showering, she dressed in the only clothes she had with her. The clothes from the day before. She found her purse, and sifted through it, finding her cell phone, she quickly dialed Rachel's number, hoping she would answer. Thankfully, her best friend answered on the third ring. Melissa wasted no time telling her friend everything that had happened since the day before.

"Rachel, hey. Got a minute to talk?" Melissa quickly asked.

"Yes, sure. Not long, though. Kevin and I are packing to go to Louisville for the concert." Rachel said.

"That's perfect. I'm in Louisville now. I'm at Glenn's apartment that he keeps here." Melissa said.

"Where's Glenn? Is he there with you?" Rachel asked.

"No, the hospital called him away. I'm not sure how long he'll be gone. He said a patient needed him. I need to talk to you, though," she told her friend.

"Is something wrong?" Rachel was suddenly worried.

Melissa quickly said, "No, nothing's wrong. I slept with Glenn last night."

Her statement was followed by silence. Melissa said worriedly, "Rachel? You still there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here. A little shocked. What are you doing, Melissa? You dated Scott for a year and a half and you wouldn't sleep with him. You go out with Glenn on two dates and give him your virginity. What are you doing?" Rachel began lecturing her.

Melissa said, "I know, Rachel. It's different with him. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I'm falling in love with Glenn. Oh, God! I've never felt this way in my life. When he looks at me, I fell like I'm going to explode with happiness. Is that normal? Is something wrong with me?"

Laughing, Rachel responded, "No, there's nothing wrong with you. Look, I gotta go. I'll call you when we get to Louisville and maybe we can find each other, ok?"

"Sure sounds great." Melissa said, "See you later. Be careful."

"See you later."

She put her cell phone back in her purse and went to find some breakfast.

Glenn parked his car in the physicians parking, dreading going into the hospital. The patient who needed him was a thirty year old mother of three children and the wife of a man she married at eighteen. Straight out of high school. She had been battling brain cancer for three years. Today, she would lose her battle.

He made his way to Jennifer Stanley's room and began his assessment of her. Grimly, he walked out to the hall to speak to David, Jennifer's husband. Shaking David's hand, Glen began explaining what would happen in the next few hours.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stanley. Jennifer fought hard. We've done all we can do. The only think left is to ease her passing."

He waited to continue until her family regained their composure, somewhat, after receiving the news that Jennifer would die today.

David spoke first, "Is she in pain? Is she suffering?"

Glenn hated this part of his job. He answered the grieving man the best he could. "She is not in much pain. We can give her medicine and make her passing less painful. I'll stay with her and your family until the end. Please, any questions you have, ask them. If you have religious beliefs, you may want to have last rites given to her."

The man nodded and turned to a family member, giving instructions where his wife was concerned. Glenn returned to Jennifer's side and administered the promised medicine.

The next few hours saw more family members come into the room to say their last words to Jennifer. Some cried uncontrollably, others silently kissed her goodbye.

As night fell, Jennifer had begun to fade more. Finally the time had come for Glenn to pronounce this young, beautiful woman's time of death. He helped console family members as much as he could.

When his long day had finally ended, he sat in his car, trying to relieve some of his stress, telling himself he had done all he could. He decided the best thing he could do was take advantage of the weight room his building offered.

Melissa had busied herself trying to clean an already clean apartment. She took the sheets off the bed, washed and dried them, and put them back on the bed. She ran the vacuum, though the carpets looked almost new. She answered her cell phone when it rang, happy to hear it was Rachel. Rachel had the idea to meet at a place in Louisville called Fourth Street Live. Melissa found an extra key to Glenn's apartment, called a cab and set out to meet her friend.

Rachel and Melissa met in front of a bookstore and set out to find a restaurant for lunch. After ordering their meal, Rachel asked, "So, tell me everything. Is he romantic?"

"Absolutely," Melissa answered. "But he's also a lot of fun. He took me to a bar that had a mechanical bull. I got on it and thrown off it pretty quick." They both laughed at this. Rachel listened to Melissa as she recounted her date with Glenn.

"I gotta tell ya, Melissa," Rachel began, "you look so happy. Much happier than I have ever seen you."

"You don't think it's too soon to have the feelings I have do you?" Melissa asked. She admired her friend's honesty, though blunt it could be at times.

"Yeah, I do. But who am I to question you. You know what you're feeling better than I do." Rachel answered her friend.

"But," she continued, "I do think you need to step back and think about this. And you defiantly need to talk to Glenn about this."

Melissa let her breath out slowly, "I was afraid you would say that. What if I scare him off?"

Rachel shook her head, "You won't. I didn't mean right now, but you need to talk to him. Give it a few weeks, though."

Melissa let the words sink in. Rachel was a great friend. She would be lost without her. After they finished their meal, they decided to go shopping. The hours passed by quickly. Before they knew it, Rachel had to go back to the hotel room. She and Kevin were having dinner before the concert.

Melissa hailed a cab and went back to Glenn's apartment. She put her shopping bags on the floor next to the door and went to find something to cook for dinner.

Almost on cue, the sound of keys turning in the door broke the silence. Melissa went to greet Glenn at the door but stopped when she saw the depressed look on his face.

"Are you O.K?" She asked him.

He nodded. With one quick move, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him. He kissed her and said, "I need to go down to the gym for a while. It's how I work off stress." he said.

"O.K. Do you want to be alone?" She asked.

"I know you've been alone all day, and I'm sorry, but I do." he said.

"I haven't been alone," she explained, "My friend Rachel is here for a concert and we met up earlier. I left you a note in case you got back before I did."

"Oh, good," he said.

He went to the bedroom and changed into his gym clothes, kissed her again and went to work off his stress. She wished she knew why he was so upset. Maybe when he got back, he would tell her.

She shrugged her shoulders, and rummaged through her shopping bags. Finding what she was looking for, Melissa changed her clothes. She then started cooking dinner, sure Glenn would be hungry when he came back from his workout. An hour later, Glenn came back in and went to take a shower. When he came out to the kitchen, Melissa was setting the table. He noticed the new flower print dress she was wearing and smiled. He decided she looked best in pastel colors.

Glancing over her shoulder, she said, "Hey, just in time. Dinner is almost ready."

Smiling, he said, "Smells good." He went over to her and kissed her passionately.

Breaking away, she brought the finished food to the table. She listened as he told her about his day. She felt so sad for his patient and her family. Glenn tried very hard to save the young woman's life, but to no avail. She was touched at his level of emotion at losing a patient. She concluded anyone would be lucky to have Doctor Glenn Jacobs fighting to save their life.

After dinner was done, she cleaned up the kitchen and washed the dishes. That task, done she joined him in the living room. He asked her about her day and how she enjoyed her day in the city. Glenn had a feeling this woman was in his life to stay.

Both a little tired from their busy day, they decided to stay one more night, instead of driving back. They got ready for bed. Melissa snuggled into Glenn's arms and fell asleep quickly. The next morning, they headed back to Glenn's house.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Arriving back at her apartment, She stopped to catch her breath. She replayed her weekend and blushed at her night of love-making with Glenn. She couldn't believe she had slept with him! What if he never called her again? She huffed when her home phone rang. She really didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

She picked the phone up of its cradle and pressed the button to answer the call.

"Melissa, I'm glad you made it home."

She smiled so wide, her face actually hurt. "Hi, Glenn. Yeah, I made it home just a couple of minutes ago."

"Good. Listen, I'm hosting a party for a colleague of mine and I was wondering if you'd like to join me. I would've asked you before, but it slipped my mind," she heard him say.

She was happy as a high school girl being asked to the prom by the most popular boy in class. "Yes, I would like to join you. When is it?"

It sounded like he had just breathed a sigh of relief. "Uh…It's next Saturday. If you'd like, you can come out Friday evening."

She almost did a little dance, "O.K., I'll let you know…ab-about Friday, I mean. I'll be there Saturday, though."

"Oh, great," he said.

They talked for a few more minutes. After she put the phone back in its cradle, she did do a little bit of a dance.

She set to making herself some dinner, took a shower, and settled on the couch to watch T.V. for an hour or two before going to bed. She found a movie she'd seen before, but decided to watch it again anyway. When the credits rolled, she switched off the T.V. and went to bed.

Glenn was happier than Patricia had seen him since he saved his first patient during his residency. If she had to put it in words, he was walking on Cloud Nine. She knocked on his office door and let herself in. She found him working on some new research.

Looking away from the screen in front of him, he said, "What no tea?"

Shaking her finer at him, Patricia said, "Don't make fun of me, Glenn Jacobs! Out with it. Tell me about Ms. Dothan. Do you hear wedding bells in the future?"

Giving her his famous 'I'm annoyed' look, he said, "Not this again, Patricia. I told you I'm not interested in getting married."

"Don't you give that. I have never seen you so happy. Not with any woman you have ever dated. Tell me I'm wrong."

When he didn't say anything, she continued. "I know you invited her to the party next weekend."

He gave her a look that needed no words.

"Don't look at me like that, either, Glenn! You are good as my own son. I know everything. If you're not interested, then why invite her? You never invited any other woman to a party you hosted, or attended, for that matter."

Glenn shut his computer down and stood up from his chair. Nearly whispering, he said, "Patricia, I'm falling in love with a woman I've had two dates with. Does that sound normal to you? I might as well invite her. I keep making stupid decisions where she's concerned."

"Pish Posh. You're not making any sense, Glenn." Patricia told him. "Why wouldn't it be normal to love her so quickly. You worry too much what everyone will think of you. You should be worrying about what you think, dear. And what do you mean you're falling in love?" she was beginning to hear what he said during her rant. She stared at him shocked. Finally, she said, "Glenn, why don't you think you're good enough for her? She might have the same feelings."

He laughed, but it was without humor. "No, Patricia, she doesn't. Up until Friday, she was a virgin. Thanks to me and my selfishness, not anymore."

"Glenn Jacobs!" She yelled at him. "You are not selfish. You don't know how to be selfish. You never did. Why, I used to think you parents got the wrong baby when they brought you home from hospital. All you have, you share. Look at me, I'm a perfect example. You should've replaced me years ago."

Glenn couldn't believe what he'd just heard. "What? You know, if you say something like that again, I'll have you committed." He said. He meant every word.

"I'll make a deal with you, Glenn. If you stop saying stupid things, I will too."

He nodded his agreement.

"Oh, and one more thing," she continued," don't you dare think bad of yourself for sleeping with Ms. Dothan. If she didn't stop you and you didn't stop her, you were both willing."

Walking to Patricia, he kissed her on the top of her head and said, "I don't know what I'd do without you, Patricia." He walked out of his office to go up to his room to sleep. Patricia yelled up the stairs after him, "You'd destroy your own life in half a second, that's what you'd do!" She walked down the stairs going to her private apartment saying to herself, "That boy needs a good whipping."

Finding he couldn't sleep, he gave up. Maybe a run would help. He dressed and made his way to the second floor, he noticed a light coming out of the bottom of the library door, he went to see who was in there. Opening the door, he saw Megan sitting at the table in the back of the room.

"Megan." She didn't answer. He tried again, "Megan," louder this time. Still, nothing. He got closer to her, finally understanding why she hadn't answered him. She was listening to earphones and seemed to be studying. Why would she still be here at one a.m.? He tapped her on the shoulder and nearly frightened her to death. She jumped about three feet, turned and saw him standing over her and screamed. She ran out of the chair, knocking it over. He'd never seen anyone move that fast.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Dr. Jacobs! Please, I'm sorry!" She stammered.

Glenn tried to calm her down, "Megan! It's alright, calm down! I'm not upset, Megan, please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Breathing heavily, she at least stopped screaming. "You're not angry with me?"

"No! Of course not. But what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Studying for my final. There's no place to study at home. I share a room with my two sisters and I don't like studying in the kitchen at night. My step-dad is a creep. I have to study, or I'll fail. If I fail, then I'm stuck in that shit-hole of a house." Catching herself, she put a hand over her mouth, "Oh, I'm sorry. Excuse my language, Dr. Jacobs."

"Megan, why are you afraid of me?" He asked, "have I given you a reason that I'm not aware of?"

"I don't know why, I just am," she said.

Not satisfied with her answer, he pushed further. "Megan, has someone hurt you?"

She looked away, wiping a tear from her face. She shook her head after a long minute.

Glenn didn't believe her. "O.K. Look I don't mind that you stay late to study, just let me know next time, alright?"

He turned to leave and said, "Megan, if you need someone to talk to , it's O.K. If someone is hurting you, you don't have to tell me. But, you do need to tell someone. Patricia is a good listener."

With that, he went back up the stairs, his run forgotten. He laid back down, worrying about Megan. Before he knew it, sleep claimed him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Melissa woke up an hour before her alarm was set to wake her up. Unfortunately, she was wide awake. She gave in and got out of bed. She made herself some breakfast, got ready for work, and grabbed her briefcase and purse. She drove to work, arriving an hour early, she was happy she had a key. Letting herself in, she turned off the alarm, made coffee and went to her office.

She didn't bother turning the lights on in the main lobby or the hall, only in the small kitchen. She turned the lights on in her office and powered up her computer. A few minutes later, the legal secretaries started drifting in. They were all curious as to why Melissa's lights in her office were on. One by one, they all tried to turn her lights off. She decided this was the last time she came in early.

She was thankful, however, that she had some time to catch up on some paperwork. She was able to get quite a lot of extra work done. Rachel came in to say hello and make lunch plans with her.

"Please, say yes. I have to tell you something," Rachel begged, beaming like a kid on Christmas.

"Yes, Rachel, I'll have lunch with you," she said smiling.

They chose a nice bistro to have lunch. Melissa thought it was hilarious watching Rachel beam. Curiosity getting the best of her, she finally said, "Enough! Tell me what's gotten you so happy."

"Kevin asked me to marry him," Rachel said.

"Rachel! You've been seeing him for three months. How could you possibly think of marrying him! Seriously. You need a mental evaluation," Melissa told her friend.

"I didn't give him an answer yet, Melissa," Rachel said. "I wanted your opinion."

"O.K. My opinion is you shouldn't marry him."

Rachel gave her a hurt expression.

"Rachel, honey, I agree with your mother. He's hiding something," Melissa reasoned.

Trying to not anger her friend, she an idea. "Why don't you and Kevin come over tonight for dinner? Let me get to know him better."

Obviously Rachel was upset, but she agreed. Melissa had to tread carefully on this subject. She could lose her best friend. To turn the conversation away from, Kevin, Melissa brought up the possible new client she was close to gaining. The rest of the lunch hour was a little tense.

Glenn had a light work load until a mutli-car accident had him performing an emergency brain surgery. He was concentrating on the patient laying on the table before him. Trying to stop the bleeding in the middle-aged man's brain. He had to cut some of the skull away. To preserve the bone, and incision was made in the man's hip. The bone was then attached to the hip bone. In a few days, when the swelling had subsided, the incision would be re-opened, the skull bone taken off the hip and replaced in the head. To hold it in place, Glenn would use staples, steel plates, and screws.

After fourteen hours, he went out to the waiting room to talk to the man's family. He told them their loved one was not out of the woods, yet. The next twenty-four hours were the most critical. He assured them he would be back the next day.

Finally leaving for the day, he noticed it was three a.m. He drove to his apartment to get a couple of hours of sleep before he had to be at work again. This is exactly why he didn't think he could have a relationship, let alone a marriage. It just wouldn't be fair to anyone.

The next morning, he drove straight to the hospital to check on his patient. He was relieved the man had done well.

Melissa made a delicious dinner of chicken, potatoes and macaroni. She, Rachel, and Kevin had a fun conversation about Rachel's partying days in college. When dinner was finished, she cleared the dishes. She was careful not to handle Kevin's glass too much. She handled it with a napkin wrapped around it. So as to not draw attention to herself, she handled all the glasses this way. She made sure she was alone when she carried his glass into the kitchen. She carefully placed it in the cabinet under the sink.

After cleaning up, she joined them on the balcony. The summer air was wonderful. She missed Glenn a lot and was thinking of him all night. She was relieved when Rachel and Kevin called it a night. When they'd gone, she ran to the phone and called Carrie, Rachel's sister.

Carrie rushed over to Melissa's apartment to retrieve the glass Kevin used. Placing it in an evidence bag, Carrie took it to the crime lab to have finger prints and DNA lifted from it. From there, everyone might know more about Kevin.

Melissa felt bad, but she wanted to protect her friend. She showered and went to bed, still feeling bad about what she'd done.

The next day at work, Melissa acted normal and told Rachel she had a good time at dinner. Rachel was so happy, Melissa hoped everyone was wrong.

She met with clients, wrote up contracts, and read depositions. She tried to keep the temptation to call Carrie for an update at bay. She was afraid Rachel may come in her office during the call.

When her phone rang, she answered it, hoping she would get good news. She was given her wish, but in a different way. It was Glenn calling to talk for a few minutes. Hearing his voice immediately cheered her up. What this man's voice did her! She couldn't wait to see him again.

Glenn was relieved to hear her beautiful voice. Just hearing her made him think thoughts he had no business thinking. He was falling for her and here was nothing he could or wanted to do about it. Ending their conversation, he put his phone back in his pocket, and went back to work.

He checked on his patients at all the hospitals, spending extra time with his newest patient. Just as he was leaving, machines began to scream their alarms. He made the call for emergency assistance and went to work, trying to save this man's life. Once the emergency was over, Glenn ordered more tests for his patient.

When he got home, he went for a run around the lake. As his stress melted away, his thoughts returned to Melissa. He wasn't sure if he should go down this path with her, but he wanted to anyway. Instead of listening to his brain, he listened to his heart. When he got home, he ordered a dozen roses, via the Internet, to be delivered to her office the next day. After eating dinner, he showered, and went to bed. On his way up, he noticed the library light on again. He wished he knew what was bugging him about Megan's situation. He let it go, and continued up to his room.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

*****I want to take this opportunity to dedicate this chapter to a fan known as Anonymous. *****

The knocking at her office door drew Melissa's attention from her computer screen. Seeing it was a delivery man from a florist, she beamed a beautiful smile. The man put the vase of a dozen roses on her desk and handed her a signature pad. After signing it, Melissa picked the card up that accompanied them. Almost immediately Rachel came into her office to admire the beautiful bouquet.

"So, what's the card say, Melissa?" Rachel asked.

Reading it to herself first, she read it aloud to Rachel. "Another number, twelve." Rachel looked confused, but Melissa had a good laugh.

Rachel asked, "What the hell is that supposed mean? 'Another number twelve?'"

"It's nothing. Just a joke." Melissa explained.

"Well, at least you both have the same weird sense of humor." Rachel said, and went back to her office.

The rest of the day, co-workers came in and out of her office to admire the roses. She was happy for the first time in her life. She'd only read about men sending roses out of the blue in books or seen it in movies. She never thought it really happened . At the end of the day, she gathered work to take home and her roses and went home. She stepped off the elevator and walked to her apartment. She couldn't believe she was seeing Glenn waiting for her. She shook her head, trying to chase the illusion away. She smiled when he turned out to be real. When she got close to him, he didn't say anything, he just kissed her deep and passionately.

She opened the door to her apartment and they went in. Putting her things and roses on the kitchen counter, she turned to him and said, "Thank you for the roses. 'Another number twelve' made me laugh."

He smiled his response and pulled her to nim. "I missed you. I wanted to see you. It's a rare day when all I have to do is rounds. I finished early and decided to drive up."

"I'm glad you did. I missed you too," She said, pulling away. "Well, since you are here, let me cook you dinner."

"No, I don't want you to cook. Let's go out ," he suggested.

"O.K., let me change," she said.

She went into her bedroom and came out a few minutes later, wearing jeans and a t-shirt. They found a nice restaurant and sat near a window. Glenn told her about his week so far. She listened as he talked about the man with the severe brain injury. Telling her he was afraid the man would never be the same, if he lived.

Melissa told him what she'd done with the glass from dinner a few nights before. Telling him she was sure Kevin was no good.

"Melissa, be careful. If he is dangerous, you could be hurt," Glenn told her.

Melissa said, "I know, but what if I'm wrong? If he isn't dangerous, and Rachel finds out what Carrie and did, she'll never forgive me."

After dinner, they went back to Melissa's apartment. They sat on her couch, Melissa curled up in Glenn's side with his arm around her and watched T.V. This was exactly what they both needed. She turned to Glenn, asking, "Is there anything you want to watch on T.V.?"

"No, not really," he answered.

"Good," she said, kissing him. They made out on the couch, eventually making their way to her bed. They undressed each other, and Glenn laid her on the bed. He positioned himself on top of her. Slowly, he entered her. She let out a small hiss as he filled her. His thrusts were slow and kisses were deep. They changed positions, she was straddling him. She rose and came down slowly at first. He raised up to kiss and suckle her breasts. Their momentum increased until they both climaxed together. She moved to lay in his arms, her favorite place to be. He stroked her cheek with his thumb lightly. They didn't say anything, no words were needed. Neither of them knowing they shared the same feelings of love for each other. Afraid they would lose each other, if those three little words were spoken.

The ringing of her home phone brought them back to reality. She had to reach over Glenn to get the phone off its cradle, and answered it.

"Hello? Oh, Carrie, hi. Did you find anything out?"

Glenn listened as she spoke to her friend's sister.

"Yeah, sure." She disconnected the call, and said, "Carrie's on her way over, she's five minutes away." With that, they got out of bed and dressed. Melissa went to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee and Glenn went out to the balcony. After Melissa was finished with the coffee, she joined Glenn. When the doorbell chimed, she went to answer it. She led Carrie to the balcony and introduced her to Glenn. They shared small talk before changing the subject.

Carrie handed her the manila envelope containing the results of the glass inside. Nervously, Melissa opened it, pulled out he papers and read the results. Confused, she said to Carrie, "How is he not in prison?"

"Technicality," was Carrie's response.

Devastated that they had been right, they now had to decide how to proceed.

After drinking a cup of coffee, Carrie left telling Glenn, "It was nice to meet you."

"You too, Carrie," he said. Melissa walked her to the door, thanking her for helping her with her devious plan. She was sorry and pissed about the results. What was she going to do next? She rejoined Glenn on the balcony. They tried to hash out the dilemma. Melissa knew she had no choice. She would have to tell Rachel. A couple of hours later, Glenn said he had to go. She walked him to the door and kissed him goodbye. After he left, she sat on the couch, feeling a headache coming on.

Arriving home, Glenn went to his office on the second floor. He sat in the chair, thinking about Melissa. He hadn't gone to her apartment for sex, though he wasn't complaining. His intention was just to see her and take her to dinner. Though, he was glad to see that she hadn't regretted sleeping with him in Louisville. That was a huge fear of his.

Putting those thoughts away, he went back to the first floor, and knocked on Patricia's door. When she answered, she asked, "Glenn what is it, dear? Is something wrong?"

He shook his head and said, "Can I come in?"

"Yes, of course." This was something Glenn never did. He always told her this was her personal space, but yet, here he was, breaking his own rule.

"Sweetheart, what is it?" she asked.

Without wasting time, he got right to his point. "Has Megan talked to you about anything?"

Confused, she said, "Megan? Why no. Why would she? Has she done something wrong?"

"No no, she hasn't," he answered. "A few days ago, I found her in the library at one a.m. and she was in there again last night. When I went to question her, she acted like she was afraid I was going to hurt her."

"Do you want me to reprimand her?" She asked, wondering where this was going.

"No, I don't. But, I do want you to talk to her. I think someone is hurting her. She denied it when I asked her."

"You know, now that you mention it, I have a bad feeling about her. I just don't know why. I'll see what I can do and let you know," Patricia said.

"Have you given more thought to our conversation the other night?"

"Patricia! I knew better than to come in here." Glenn said.

"Now you stop dodging me on this. I won't live forever. I know you're a good doctor, but you can't make me live forever. Please think about it. Think about proposing to Ms. Dothan." Glenn got up to leave and said, "You know, if I do marry her, we are eloping."

"No you will not!" She yelled after him. Why couldn't he see it? Melissa was born to be his wife. Patricia had met the woman twice and knew it right away. Someday she would beat some sense into him.

Glenn always overlooked Patricia's constant nagging. She had no family or children of her own. Since his parents' deaths, she took care of him. She was only acting out of love. If he could've chosen his mother, Patricia would be his choice.

At three a.m., Patricia couldn't sleep. Her conversation with Glenn about Megan bothered her. She went up to the second floor to her office. Opening her file cabinet where she kept the staff's information, she retrieved Megan's file. Something didn't make sense. She began reading Megan's information. The college Megan listed was an online school. The address she listed as her home address was not in a good area. But that wasn't what was wrong. She would eventually get to the bottom of this very intriguing mystery.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next morning, Melissa prepared for her day. She placed the damning manila envelope in her briefcase. She had decided to tell Rachel this afternoon. She would follow her home after work. She knew it had to be today. She had taken a personal day for tomorrow, to spend another weekend with Glenn.

The workday slugged by. She was happy, though that she had signed a new client. That might put her in line for partner. A promotion like that would mean a much higher salary.

At lunch, she asked Rachel if she could come over to her house after work. An unsuspecting Rachel said she was looking forward to it.

At the end of the day, Melissa was slightly afraid of the events her visit to Rachel's would bring. Following her into her house, Rachel offered, "Want something to drink?"

"No thanks," Melissa said.

Noticing her behavior, Rachel asked, "Are you alright, Melissa?"

Taking a deep breath and steeling herself, Melissa began. "Rachel, honey. I want you to remember that I love you very much. You're the sister I never had."

Very confused now, Rachel said, "What are you talking about? Are you sick? Oh, my God, Melissa, please tell me you're not going to die."

Not saying anything Melissa pulled the manila envelope out of her briefcase and laid it on the coffee table in front of her.

"What's that?" Rachel asked.

There was no going back now. She couldn't turn back now if she wanted to.

"The other night at dinner, I hid Kevin's glass that he used. After you left, I had it sent to a crime lab to have Kevin's finger prints and DNA lifted from it. It was ran through the system and a match was found. The results are in that envelope."

Rachel was very angry at Melissa for her betrayal. "You did what? You lied to me! You didn't want to get to know him better! You wanted to…" She was so angry she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Rachel, I was only trying to protect you. Please understand," Melissa said.

"Protect me?" Rachel was yelling now. "I don't need you to protect me! I can't believe you did this. Did Carrie help you?"

"This was my idea. It was all me." Melissa said.

"Bullshit, Melissa! She helped you, didn't she?"

Melissa had no intention of answering her. She fully intended to take responsibility.

"Rachel, just read it!"

"I don't want to read it!" Rachel yelled.

"Why not? Fine, don't read it! But you just know that Kevin raped and beat a twelve year old girl to death! He walked on a technicality! Rachel, please listen to me! He's a killer!" Melissa begged.

Rachel was shaking her head. "Get out."

"What?"

"GET OUT!"

Melissa nodded her head, picked her briefcase up, and left. She only hoped Rachel came to her senses. She went home to get ready for her weekend. Letting herself in her apartment, she finally let her emotions out and cried. She cried out of fear and love for her friend.

She needed to talk to someone. Anyone. She called Carrie to give her the heads up that she'd told Rachel. She dialed Glenn's home number.

"Hello," it was Patricia's voice.

"Hello, Patricia, it's Melissa."

"Oh, hello, child. How are you?" The sweet woman asked.

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm doing wonderful. What can I help you with, child?" She asked.

"I was hoping to talk to Glenn. Is he home?"

"No, I'm sorry, he isn't. He's working a double shift at one of the hospitals. He took the day off tomorrow in preparation for the weekend." Patricia explained. "Can I give him a message?"

"No, thank you. I'll see him this weekend. One more thing, though. Will Glenn be home tomorrow?"

Happy that Melissa asked, Patricia quickly said, "Yes. All day. He's finishing last minute details tomorrow."

Smiling, Melissa said, "Great, that's great. Could you not tell him I asked about tomorrow?"

"Of course." Patricia said. They said parting words and disconnected the call. Patricia knew in her bones Melissa was in love with Glenn. They were such a good match. She would see them married or die trying!

Melissa decided to drive to Glenn's early in the morning. She needed him. She needed the safety of his arms around her.

Early the next morning, Melissa packed a suitcase, including her swim suit, and two outfits for the party. Two because she didn't know if it was formal or casual. She loaded her car and headed for Kentucky.

Glenn slept in until seven a.m. Finally rolling out of bed to start his busy day. After eating breakfast, he went out to the garden to make sure the weeds had been pulled. Coming back in the house, he heard the doorbell chime. He started for the door to answer it, wondering who it could be this early.

He was surprised to see Melissa. "Hey! I didn't think I'd see you until tomorrow."

"Surprised?" She asked.

"Yes, I am. Pleasantly," he said.

He pulled her inside and kissed her. Pulling back, he said, "What's wrong, Baby?"

"I told Rachel about Kevin. She threw me out of her house." She said, wiping away a tear.

Kissing her head, he pulled her close and said, "Don't worry. She'll come around. She's just mad and hurt."

"I hope so," She said.

As if he knew what she needed, he held her tight against him. He caught sight of Megan working in the living room. When she seen he had seen her, she moved fast to get out of the room.

Melissa asked, "What was that about?"

"That was Megan. She's terrified of me," he answered.

"Why?"

"Who knows?"

He picked her bag up and headed for the stairs. They walked together to the third floor. He asked, "Do you want to share my room, or sleep in another?"

"Wow, you're kind of putting me on the spot here, Glenn. I might have to give that some consideration," She jokingly answered.

He placed her bag on his bed. He left to check on other things while she unpacked.

Her clothes put away, she went back downstairs. Coming to the second floor landing, she saw Patricia going into her office. She knocked on the door, and Patricia looked up.

"Hello, Ms. Dothan. How was your drive?"

"Melissa, please. My drive was great. I wanted to thank you for not telling Glenn I was coming today," she said.

"Oh, it's not problem. I like you and Glenn together. You look so natural." Patricia said.

They talked for a few minutes, enjoying their conversation. Suddenly, Glenn appeared in the doorway.

"Patricia, what are you doing?" He asked, suspiciously.

"Just talking to Melissa, dear." She replied with a not so innocent smile.

He responded with, "Mmmhmm."

"Honestly, Glenn. That's all I was doing. Melissa was telling me about her fascinating career." Patricia said, professing her innocence.

Melissa was a little confused, but was enjoying watching them. Whether they knew it or not, they were funny.

"I'm glad you're here, though, Glenn." Patricia said.

"Oh really. And why is that?" He asked.

"Well, I just wanted to ask you if you and Melissa had anything special planned."

"No, we don't," Melissa offered.

"Well, good then. I have plans for the two of you."

"Patricia," Glenn said in a warning tone.

"Oh, hush." She said, "I tell you, I have my hands full with this one," Patricia said to Melissa.

Melissa giggled, happy she came here today.

Glenn shook his head at Patricia and pulled Melissa out of the room.

"Crazy old bat," he said when they were out of ear shot.

"You two are funny," Melissa said. "Can I help do anything? Help you get finished faster?"

"That's alright. I only have a few more things to do and calls to make. Why don't you go for a swim. If you didn't bring a suit, one of the female staff might have an extra one."

"Really? Why would they keep their suits here?" She asked.

"They don't. I'm hosting a pool party for them tonight as a thank you for working tomorrow," he said.

"That's nice. But, Patricia said she has plans for us tonight." Melissa said.

"I told you, she's a crazy old bat," he told her.

"As luck would have it, I did bring a suit." They shared a kiss and she went to get her suit.

She had been enjoying the swim for about an hour. Suddenly, something grabbed her around the waist and pulled her under the water. When she resurfaced, she seen it was Glenn. "How did you do that? I didn't hear you come in the water," she said.

"Because, I'm sneaky," he said mischievously.

They swam together for awhile and got out of the pool. They dried off, got dressed and left the pool room.

Glenn took her hand and let her outside. "I want to show you something," he said.

They walked hand in hand to the barn. They walked to a stall that was occupied by a brown painted horse.

"Melissa, meet Slick. He's the reason I found you that night you wrecked your car," he said.

"Hello Slick," she said to the horse, turning to Glenn, she said, "How is that?"

Glenn explained, "Slick is afraid of thunderstorms. His name is Slick because he seems to sneak out easily. The night of the storm, he got spooked, escaped, and took off. I was chasing him when I saw you crash."

"Oh, I see. Well, thank you very much, Slick."

They headed back to the house. Once inside, they stayed in the living room most of the day.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Melissa noticed the staff was beginning to make their way to the pool room for the party in their honor. Those staff member who had families, were greeting them at the door. She had never seen an employer do so much for his employees. It was quite an experience to see it for herself.

Once inside the pool room, she noticed for the first time how the staff really liked Glenn. They sought him out to speak to him. He knew their families by name and spent time with them as well. She noticed two of the staff member at the far end of the room. They were kissing and hold each other close. She pointed them out to Glenn.

"Yeah, that's Bobby and Sarah. They met working here. They've been together for a year now. As long as I don't find them bestowing their affection on each other in one of the rooms, I'll never get in the way. Their relationship hasn't affected their work. If anything, they've worked harder," he said.

She smiled at what he'd said. Patricia came in the room and said to Melissa and Glenn, "Can I see you both in the hall, please?"

Looking at each other questioningly, they followed her.

"Ed is cooking on the BBQ and I'm overseeing the party. I also made the two of you dinner in the dining room," she told them.

"Patricia, Melissa and I will be fine with the food from the BBQ. And that party in there is for my staff members. It's only right that I be there." Glenn argued.

"Oh, hush. Now both of you, go on. Enjoy your dinner," Patricia said, ushering them down the hall.

They gave up arguing with the old woman, and went to the dining room. When they entered the room, they seen that Patricia had prepared a romantic dinner for them.

"That woman just won't stop," Glenn muttered.

"Why did she do this?" Melissa asked him.

"Because she's crazy," Glenn said.

"Glenn, look at this. This isn't crazy, it's romantic. Why did she do this?" Melissa pressed.

"Don't worry about it," he said.

"Why won't you answer me?" She asked. She knew he was dodging the question.

"Glenn," she said, not about to let this go. "Stop saying she's crazy. Tell me what she's up to. Why did Patricia do this?"

"She's playing matchmaker," he said.

"Oh, well that wasn't so hard, now was it?" She said.

"That's all you're gonna say?" He asked.

"Mmmhmm. My mom would do the same thing," she said.

He was satisfied with that answer. He pulled her chair out for her and took his own seat. They enjoyed their romantic meal Patricia went out of her way to make for them.

After they were finished, they rejoined the party in the pool room. She enjoyed watching everyone have a good time. Melissa noticed the girl from the living room wasn't there.

"Glenn, where's Megan?" She asked.

"She never comes to the parties. I think she has problems with crowds and men," he said.

Melissa nodded her understanding. Putting Megan out of her mind, she turned her attention back to the party.

Later that night, after everyone had left, Glenn, Melissa, and Patricia cleaned everything up. Once the pool room was finished, Glenn and Melissa headed upstairs to bed. They were both exhausted. She climbed in bed and curled up in his arms. She smiled when she thought of what Patricia had done earlier. She had good intentions, even though she was meddling. She slept peaceful next to Glenn.

The next morning found them very busy. Glenn was over-seeing the catering company. Patricia found Melissa looking helpless.

"Melissa, dear, would you come with me, please?"

Intrigued, she followed the old woman.

Patricia led her to the kitchen, and said to her, "Now, you must see to it the staff is informed of their responsibilities for the party," addressing the staff, she said, "Those of you acting as valets should be out front. Those of you serving champagne should already have your trays. Please make sure no one's glass is empty unless they otherwise tell you."

Melissa wasn't sure why Patricia was telling her this. It seemed she was about to get her answer though, as Glenn came in the kitchen.

"Patricia, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I was just teaching Melissa how to be a good hostess," she replied. Melissa looked at her questioningly, but remained quiet.

"Why?" He asked.

"Someday, she may want to have a party of her own, Glenn. She'll need to know how to do it right. Besides, I may need someone to take my place someday. Who better to teach than Melissa?" she said defiantly.

"Patricia!" Glenn said angrily.

"Glenn, it's O.K. I think it's sweet," Melissa said.

"It's frustrating," Glenn told her.

The party was casual but formal. Melissa had a wonderful time meeting Glenn's friends. It seemed he had no enemies. Every life he touched, he changed, whether he knew it or not.

After the long day, Glenn and Melissa said good night to Patricia and went to bed. They made love, passionately. Melissa fell asleep in Glenn's arms again. She felt so safe there, like nothing could ever hurt her.

The next morning, she left early after telling Glenn what a good time she had had this weekend. On her way home, she decided to stop at Rachel's. She hoped she had cooled off by now. Even if she hadn't forgiven her.

Pulling into the drive of the two story colonial style home her friend owned, she noticed the man across the street working on a lawnmower and waved. He was a nosey neighbor with a good disposition. She rang the doorbell and waited. When the door was opened, she took three fast steps backwards when she saw Kevin.

Kevin came out of the door and put a gun to her head, yelling, "Get inside! This is all your fault!"

He hadn't noticed the neighbor across the street who ran inside to call the police.

Kevin pushed Melissa in the back hard toward the living room. Melissa saw Rachel sitting on the floor crying. Kevin had beaten her. He kicked Melissa's legs out from under her. Rachel began to beg, "Please, Kevin. Please don't hurt her."

"SHUT UP!" He yelled at her.

Rachel turned to Melissa and said, "I'm so sorry."

"What happened?" Melissa asked.

"What happened?" Kevin answered for her, "is you! You should've minded your own business! She was fine without you! You ruined everything!"

Melissa's cell phone rang, and she reached for her purse. Kevin beat her to it, though. He kicked her purse away from her and backhanded her across the face.

Glenn was getting worried. He called Melissa's home phone but she didn't answer. He tried her cell, with no answer there, either. He went into the kitchen for a bottle of water and found Patricia baking fresh bread. She was also watching T.V. They exchanged small talk when a special report broke into the regular programming.

"This is a special report. There is a hostage situation unfolding in a Cincinnati suburb involving at least three people. A neighbor noticed a man pull a woman into this house at gunpoint. The man is identified as Kevin Jones. He is holding two women hostage. As far as we can tell, they are the only hostages inside the house. The women have been identified as Rachel Davenport and Melissa Dothan."

Glenn dropped the bottle of water and Patricia gasped, "Oh, no! Dear God, no!"

Glenn ran out of the house to his car, speeding toward Cincinnati. He made it to the neighborhood in record time, breaking speed limits by amounts that would've landed him in jail. He slammed his on his breaks, jumped out of the car, and ran toward the house. Three police officers tackled him to the ground.

"Pleased," he yelled. "Please, my girlfriend is in there! Please!"

Hearing him, they let him up. The older officer addressed him, "I should arrest you right now! What were you going to do? Bust in there like Superman?"

"I'm sorry," Glenn said, "I wasn't thinking."

"I noticed," the officer said.

"What's happening?" Glenn asked, composing himself.

The officer answered his questions patiently. "He's not talking. We don't even know what set him off."

"I do," Glenn said.

The officer immediately took Glenn to his superior officer.

Glenn explained about the glass and what was found out about Kevin. The officer's gathered around, trying to decide what to do next.

Melissa was trying to stay calm. She knew the police were outside trying to find a way in. Unfortunately, Kevin made her close the blinds and cover the windows.

Kevin stood over them and pointed the gun at them.

Outside, while the police were trying to find a solution when they heard two gunshots from inside the house.

Time stood still. Glenn saw every officer move toward the house, guns drawn. They seemed to be moving in slow motion. Fear like he never felt in his life gripped him, tore at him, paralyzed him. Had he just lost the only woman he ever loved?

The officers kicked the door in and disappeared inside. It felt like hours had passed by before he saw anything else move. Finally, he saw two officers emerge from the house. Between them, was Melissa. Covered in blood!

He willed himself to move as an EMT rushed to offer aide. He ran to the closest ambulance, where Melissa was taken. The man was putting a blanket around her shoulders. Glenn grabbed her and held her. She wrapped her hand in the front of his shirt and began to sob.

He never felt such relief in his life! The feeling was short lived when the officers who brought Melissa out, never came back. Afraid of the answer, he asked the question, anyway.

"Melissa, baby, tell me what happened."

Still holding tight to his shirt, she said, hysterically, "She's dead! It's my fault! She's dead!"

"Melissa, what happened to Kevin?"

She looked up at him and said, "He killed her and then himself."

"Melissa, why are you bleeding?" He asked.

"It's not my blood. It's Rachel's." More sobbing followed. All Glenn could do was hold her.


	16. Chapter 16

*****This chapter is very emotional and contains graphic material. Reader discretion is highly advised!*****

Chapter 16

When the police had finally finished with questioning Melissa, Glenn took her back to her apartment. He took her keys from her and opened her door for her. Taking her hand, he led her inside.

Her voice was almost inaudible when she spoke, "My car. I need my car."

"I called a tow company. They'll bring it here." Glenn told her.

She acknowledged he spoke to her, but he didn't think the words sunk in. He got her a glass of water. She took it but didn't drink it. He sat next to her and held her hand.

Finally breaking the silence, he said, "Melissa, you need to talk about what happened."

"I already did. I told what happened twenty times already." She was clearly irritated.

"Melissa, you told the events, not your feelings," he patiently said.

She was becoming angry. Glenn knew this would happen. He expected it.

"You need to talk about it." He pushed her, knowing he stood a chance of being told to leave. Which he wouldn't do.

She shook her head silently.

He tried again. "Melissa, please."

"NO!" She said. "Stop! Glenn, please, please don't make me do this. Please!"

"You need to do this," he persisted.

"Leave me alone, Glenn," she begged.

He could see she was beginning to lose her resolve. A little more pushing and she would either start talking or shut down.

"Melissa, honey, you're safe now. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. Please talk to me." He said to her.

"You're right, Glenn, I'm safe. I'm alive and I'm safe. But, Rachel's not. She never will be again! Because of me!" She couldn't continue because she was crying too hard. She couldn't speak at all. She became so emotional, Glenn became afraid, himself. He was afraid she would not recover. She cried this way for ten minutes. He held her tight in his arms, refusing to let go. When she grew too exhausted to cry, her breathing came in hiccups. He picked her up and carried her to her bed and laid her down.

When she finally fell asleep, he busied himself by packing her a suitcase. During the two hours that followed, her car arrived, via tow truck. He paid the driver and took her weekend bag out of it. He then secured the car.

Going back inside, he checked on her to make sure she was still sleeping. He found her cell phone and called her boss' home number. Her boss agreed to grant her a weeks leave of absence.

When she woke up, she staggered into the living room. Glenn winced at the ugly bruise across her face. Seeing her suitcase in the living room, she said, "What's that for?"

"I thought you shouldn't be alone. I packed enough clothes for a week," he told her.

She didn't feel like arguing, so she didn't. Going into the kitchen, she began rummaging through her cabinets.

"What are you looking for?" He asked.

"Aspirin. My head and face hurt." She said.

He came to help her. When she found the bottle, she took two of the pills, hoping to kill the pain.

He wrapped her in his arms, saying, "Melissa, today wasn't your fault."

When she started to speak, he said, "Shh. Let me say this. What happened was inevitable. The day Rachel accepted Kevin into her life, the deal was sealed." When she didn't speak, he continued. "The one thing that helped her was you. Your being there kept her from thinking about what she knew was coming. She thought about you. You helped her today, whether you know it or not."

Melissa began to cry again. She knew he was right, though.

He began speaking again. " When I heard those gun shots, I thought I'd lost you." He pulled her away from him so he could look her in the eye. "Melissa, I love you."

She stared at him in disbelief and started crying again.

When she stopped crying, he picked her suitcase up and carried it to his car. He helped her inside and put the suitcase in the backseat. He drove to his house, neither of them speaking. Pulling his car into the garage, Patricia ran out and threw her arms around Melissa. Melissa was thankful Patricia only hugged her. She didn't say a word. Just hugged her.

They all walked in the house together. She followed Glenn up the stairs to his bedroom and unpacked her suitcase.

"I need to talk to Rachel's family. I'll call them tomorrow. Today, I just want to forget. Just for a while." Glenn didn't say anything, he only nodded.

She went out to the garden, while Glenn went into his office. Melissa had a lot to process. She watched her best friend murdered. Watched her murderer kill himself. Glenn told her love her.

She didn't know what she would say to Rachel's family. She knew Glenn was right. Today would've happened sooner or later. That knowledge wasn't helping. She went back inside and found Patricia in the kitchen. She didn't know why, but she sat in a chair and watched the woman work.

After a few minutes, Patricia said, "Melissa, I'm baking some pies to take to your friend's family. Would you like to help me?"

Melissa stood, and said, "Yes, I would."

She joined Patricia at the counter and started to mix her own pie crust. After a while, Melissa said, "It all happened so fast. He pointed the gun at me first. Then he tapped the side of my head with it. The next thing I knew, Rachel's head exploded. Her blood landed on me. I was so shocked, I didn't scream. I didn't do anything. He put the gun under his chin, looked at me and pulled the trigger."

Patricia listened to her. She wasn't sure what to say to her. When she finished telling her story, Melissa grew quiet again.

Patricia put the pies in the oven to bake. She turned to Melissa and said, "Is there anything you would like me to make you to eat, Dear?"

"No, I don't think I could hold anything down. But thanks anyway." Melissa said.

"You need to eat something," Glenn said, coming in the room. "Anything, Melissa."

"I'm not hungry," she said weakly, walking past him to the stairs.

Glenn turned to follow her, until Patricia stopped him. "Glenn, let her be."

"I may have made things worse. I told her I love her."

Patricia was beaming, "Oh, Glenn! That's wonderful. I knew it! How could that make things worse, though?"

"I was so afraid I'd lost her, Patricia. This wasn't the day to tell her that for the first time," he said.

"Yes it is. If you hadn't told her that, then she would have questioned you actions," she reasoned. "She has a lot to deal with."

"I know," he said and left the room.

That night as she slept, Glenn's arms didn't protect her from the nightmares. She woke up screaming at least twice. Each time, Glenn comforted her. He was afraid he might have to sedate her. Finally, she fell into a fitful sleep.

Two days later, Rachel was laid to rest. Her family didn't blame Melissa. They blamed Kevin. They told her they loved her and thanked her for her friendship with Rachel.

As the week went by, Melissa began to heal little by little. Glenn actually got her to smile. He had taken a leave of absence as well to take care of her.

One day, she came into his office and said, "Can you teach me to ride a horse?"

"Sure. When?" He answered.

"Now."

They walked to the barn and he retrieved the equipment they needed. He explained each item and their purpose. After the horses were saddled, he helped her climb up. He was impressed by how well she was doing. When the lesson was over, they put the equipment away and went inside.

That night, they made love so passionately, Melissa held tight to him. He watched a tear slide down her cheek. A little panicked, he said, "Melissa, did I hurt you?"

"No. You didn't hurt me," she reassured him.

Wiping the tear away, he said, "Then why are you crying?"

Smiling, she said, "You have no idea how much I love you, Glenn. No idea."

He kissed her lips and said, "I love you, Melissa."

She laid in his arms and slept peaceful for the first time in a week.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The weeks that followed were very trying for Melissa. She cleaned Rachel's office out, sending her belongings to her family. The nightmares were becoming fewer. She had slipped back into her routine. Working long hours, she had taken some of Rachel's clients.

She and Glenn spent weekends together when they could. Dinner during the week once or twice. Summer faded to autumn. This was her favorite season. She started taking long drives again.

Glenn was relieved she was doing so well. He stopped worrying so much. One evening, while he was in his office working on a medical journal, Patricia came in.

Without looking up, he said, " If you've come in her to pester me about getting married, stow it."

"That's not why I'm here, though I think you're too stubborn for your own good," she said.

Hearing the tone in her voice, he looked up and gave her his full attention. "Patricia, what is it?"

For the first time, he noticed the file she was holding. She put it on the desk.

"It's Megan. She's lying about everything," she said. "I don't know how I missed it."

Picking up the file, he opened it and began reading it. To him, it seemed everything was in order. Confused, he said, "Patricia, I don't understand. This looks legitimate. What did she lie about?"

"Everything. The college listed isn't a college. It's an online high school. She's not nineteen, she's just turned fifteen a month ago."

That got his attention away from the file.

"What? She doesn't look that young. Are you sure?" He asked.

"Quite. I've been doing some investigating on her. One night I followed her."

Glenn interrupted her, "Patricia, you didn't! That's an invasion of her privacy."

"I know it is. Glenn, she lives in a car. She goes to the public library to study when she isn't here. I hired a private investigator the next day. She's a runaway. She was taken out of her home when it was discovered her step-father was molesting her. Shortly after, she ran away."

Glenn sat back in his chair, wearing a worried expression.

"When is she supposed to work again?"

"Tomorrow."

"Alright. I'll clear my schedule. After I do rounds at the hospitals, I'll come home. Don't tell her you know anything. I don't want to scare her," he instructed.

Nodding, she left him with his thoughts. He picked his phone up and dialed a number. After his phone call ended, he went up to bed.

The next morning found Glenn checking his watch often. He was hoping the phone call he was waiting for came before he got home. An hour into making his rounds at the last hospital, his phone rang. He answered it, made the arrangements for a time to meet the person, and finish his rounds.

Arriving home, he went to find Patricia in her office. He told her to call Megan in. When the girl came into to her office, he was still unbelieving that Megan was only fifteen.

Patricia said, "Megan, have a seat, dear."

The girl looked terrified. She saw Glenn on the far side of the room and looked like she might run.

Glenn said, "Megan, please. You're not in trouble, please have a seat."

In a shaky voice, she said, "I think I'd rather stand." She didn't move from the door.

Patricia started by saying, "Megan. Glenn and I want to help you."

"I don't need your help," she said.

"We know you're not nineteen." Patricia said.

Glenn tried not to make her run, but he had to tell her what his intentions were. "Megan, we know what happened to you. Please let us help you."

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she spoke. "Help me how? By calling the police?"

"No one is calling the police, Megan," Glenn said. "I have a friend who is a social worker. She's going to help you."

Megan took a step back, and said, "I'd rather go to jail."

"Why?" Patricia said.

"When they took me out of my mom's house, they said they were helping me. But they made it worse. It happened again and again. No one ever tried to help me. Only hurt me!" She was shaking now, clearly afraid.

Glenn said, "Megan, what if you lived here? My friend is trying to put you in my custody. Would you agree to that.?"

Megan stared at him. "Why would you do that?"

"I want to help," he said.

Even Patricia was surprised. She had no idea Glenn had decided to let Megan live there with him.

"Live here. In this house. With you." she said, wondering why he would do that.

"Yes. Of course, you know because you're only fifteen, you can't work for me. You're not old enough to work anywhere." He said, continuing, "Megan, I'm offering you a home and the chance at a normal life."

Megan said, "What choice do I have?"

"No one is making you do this. You can say no. But, it's only fair that I tell you that Children's Services knows you're here." He told her.

"So, you're telling me I don't have a choice," she said.

Glenn quickly said, "No. No, I'm not. You do have a choice. You don't have to stay here, but you will go to a foster home."

Patricia said, "Megan, you're an intelligent girl. You know this is the best choice for you. But, like Dr. Jacobs told you, you're welcome to turn his offer down."

Megan was wiping away the falling tears. Finally, she nodded her agreement. She felt like a prisoner. She was obviously afraid. She saw Glenn whisper something to Patricia. Patricia said, "Come with me, dear."

Megan obediently followed her. Patricia took her to the third floor. Instead of turning right, where Glenn's room was, they turned left. Patricia opened the last door in the hall. The bedroom was huge, with a full bathroom.

"This is your new bedroom," Patricia said.

A few hours later, a woman appeared in Megan's bedroom door. "Hello, Megan. My name is Jane Moran. Can I come in?"

"Do I have a choice?" Megan snapped.

Coming in, Jane studied the girl for a moment before speaking again.

"You know, Megan, most people would've had a lying teenager drug out of their home in handcuffs. Especially one with a bad attitude. But, this man seems to genualy want to help you. Show a little gratitude. He's been granted custody. Welcome home."

Megan was relieved when she left.

Patricia came up and said, "Megan, dinner is ready. You're welcome to join us if you'd like."

"No thanks." Was the only response she was given.

Glenn was worried about the girl. His worries to a back when Melissa rang the doorbell. He'd missed her so much. They didn't waste any time, going up to his bedroom to be together.

After they made love, he told her about Megan.

"My God. That's more than any person should go through, let alone a little girl." They talked more about their week and upcoming projects Melissa was working on.

The next morning, Melissa told Glenn over breakfast, "I want to take Megan shopping."

"Shopping for what?" Glenn asked.

"Clothes, decoration for her room. I bet no one has ever made a fuss over her," Melissa said.

Glenn picked her hand up and kissed it. "I love you. That would be wonderful."

Megan seemed to have a lot of fun shopping with Melissa. Melissa was generous enough to buy her a new wardrobe and some great things for her room.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Within the next couple of months, Megan began to venture out of her room. She explored the estate and petted the horses. She even started having dinner with everyone else. Glenn enrolled her in the local high school as a freshman. She was doing really great with her new life.

Glenn told Melissa that he was going to New England to assist in a ground breaking surgery. He would be gone for a few days. That meant, Melissa would have time to bond with Megan.

Melissa drove Glenn to the airport. It was nearly agonizing to be that for apart. She missed him already. They shared a deep, passionate kiss before he disappeared past the gate.

Melissa spent her free time with Megan. Helping her with her homework, and listening when she spoke.

One day, while Melissa was helping her with an English paper, Megan asked, "Were you scared? When that man held that gun to your head."

Melissa thought for a second, and said with a smile, "No I wasn't. I wasn't scared for me. I was scared for Rachel. But I wasn't scared to die."

Megan reached over and hugged her. Then she said, "I really like Glenn. He's good to me."

Melissa laughed and said, "I think he's a good person, too."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes, I do. Very much."

After a few minutes, of silence, Megan said, "Thank you."

Melissa, looking very amused, asked, "For what?"

"For helping me. For being my friend," Megan said, looking embarrassed.

"You're welcome. I like helping you. You're a sweet girl, Megan."

When the day came to pick Glenn up from the airport, Megan asked if she could go too. When Melissa saw Glenn, she jumped into his arms, kissing him.

"Wow, I should go away more often," he said.

He was more than surprised when he saw Megan, and she hugged him.

Walking in the front door, Glenn told Megan, "Don't disappear. I have a gift for you."

He opened his suitcase and handed her a wrapped box. Smiling wide, she opened it and was speechless. It was a sno globe of New York.

"It's beautiful. Thank you, Glenn," she gratefully said.

"You're welcome, Megan," he said.

She ran up to her room to find a place to put it.

Melissa said, "She's changed so much. She looks fifteen now, and happy." She was right, every life Glenn Jacobs touched, he changed.

"Are you staying the weekend?" Glenn asked.

"Yes. If you want me to."

"I have to think about that. Do I really want you here?" He said.

"Ha-ha," she threw back at him.

She followed him upstairs to help him unpack. Coming back down, they found Megan watching T.V. in the living room. They settled down to watch it with her. In the weeks Megan had lived there, she made a lot of friends. Due to this the phone rang constantly. Megan grabbed the phone and left the room.

That night, they had the living room to themselves. Melissa worked on the fire in the fireplace before it died out. Turning around, she saw Glenn on his knee, holding a box with an engagement ring. The ring had a diamond flanked by emeralds. She just stared at it.

Finally, she asked, "What are you doing?"

He answered, "Melissa, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

She kneeled as well, placing her hands on his hand holding the ring. She fought the tears that threatened to fall.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

He said, "No. Not at all. This my idea of a very mean joke."

"Oh my God, Glenn! Yes! I'll marry you!" She said.

He put the ring on her finer and kissed her. She held her hand out to see it on her finger.

He said, "Patricia has no idea. We should tell her together. She might have a stroke."

Laughing, she said, "O.K."

Going upstairs, Melissa was admiring her ring. They made love, seeming not to be able to get enough of each other.

The next morning, they went downstairs together. They found Patricia making a big breakfast, at Megan's request. Melissa stood half behind Glenn. Patricia noticed them, and said, "Good morning. How did you sleep?"

Melissa stepped around Glenn and said, "Wonderfully with this on my finger."

Patricia looked up from the stove and said, "Oh my goodness! Oh, Glenn! You're engaged!" She began crying. She hugged Melissa and wiped her eyes to see the ring better.

Megan came in the back door, and said, "What's going on?"

Glenn spoke first, "I proposed to Melissa."

"Let me see the ring! It's about time," she said.

They all sat down together, including Patricia, who fussed over the ring.

After breakfast, Glenn, Melissa, and Megan went for a horse back ride through the woods. Later, Megan asked Melissa, "Can I help plan the wedding?"

"If you want," Melissa said, "But why would you want to? It's a lot of planning, decisions, and headaches."

"Because you're marrying my dad. I want it to be perfect."

Glenn and Melissa were both shocked at that response. Glenn, especially, was no where near expecting this. They watched Megan walk ahead of them, as if she hadn't said anything.

Melissa went to see if Patricia needed help in the kitchen, although she knew Patricia would say no. Glenn went to find Megan. Melissa offered to go with him, but he told her he needed to talk to Megan alone. He knocked on her door, and was told to come in.

"Megan-" before he could finish, she interrupted him.

"Look, I know what you're gonna say. But before you do, let me say this. No one has ever been this good to me. You've given me everything. You don't ask for anything. You treat me like the girls as school are treated like by their dad's. I've never had a dad. You're a really good one. Now, what did you what to say?"

"That about covers it," he said, leaving.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Melissa found herself very busy with wedding plans and Christmas shopping. She and Glenn were enjoying a weekend alone in her apartment. She decided not to put up a Christmas tree, since she would be at Glenn's anyway.

They were looking through invitation designs when she jokingly said, "All this wedding planning and Christmas shopping is exhausting. Maybe I should quit my job so I can focus on just the wedding."

Glenn answered, "Maybe you should."

"Glenn, I was joking," she said.

"I wasn't," he said, almost like he knew he was in trouble.

"I like my job. Please don't expect me to quit it," she angrily said.

"Melissa, I don't. But, it's something you should consider," he said, defending himself.

"Why?"

"Because, it would be nice for Megan to have you there," adding, "when we have children together, I would like you at home anyway."

"Do I have a say in this? Or is this decision already made?" She asked very angry now.

"Of course you have a say," he said.

"Really? Because from where I'm standing, it doesn't feel like it," she argued.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Melissa. Don't get me wrong, but when we're married, it's not just about what I want or what you want. We'll be a family. Megan's first real family and hopefully her last until she gets married. Baby, all I'm asking is that you think about it." Glenn said.

"Alright, I'll think about it," she said still a little angry.

The rest of the weekend had a lighter mood. They went Christmas shopping together for Megan. This year would be terrific for her. They both knew she had changed their lives as much as Glenn had changed hers.

She was keeping her promise to him. She always said if she had to choose between marriage and her career, then she didn't want a marriage. But, of course that was before she had Glenn in her life, or Megan. He was right, though. When they were married, they'd be a family. She never threw a family in the equation with her career. She had a tough decision to make.

It wasn't like they would suffer financially if she didn't work. But she had worked so hard to get what she had. What sort of example would she set for Megan if she quit her job? What kind of example would she set if she didn't? She was glad she still had a few months to make a decision. The wedding wasn't until spring.

When Christmas week came, her office closed for two weeks. She packed a few clothes to take to Glenn's with her. She had some clothes there already.

When she opened the door, the entire staff, including Glenn, were getting ready for the annual Christmas party held every year at Deerfield House. Everything looked so beautiful and festive. After kissing Glenn, she looked around and asked, "Where's Megan?"

"She's spending the day with Krista," Glenn explained, "I have to pick her up in a couple of hours. You want to go with me?"

"Yes, I've missed her, too," she answered.

"Oh, so motherhood is growing on you, then, huh?" He asked.

Pretending not to hear him, she went upstairs to unpack the few items she'd brought.

When they went to pick up Megan, they heard her yell, "Hey, I gotta go. My parents are here. Krista, want to meet my mom?"

Melissa was moved almost to tears. Her decision was made. When the office reopened, she was resigning. Melissa met Krista and hugged Megan.

The Christmas party was perfect. Everyone was curious about Megan and congratulated Glenn and Melissa on their engagement. After the party, Megan fell asleep on the couch. Glenn carried her up to her room and put her to bed. Leaving the room, he heard her say, "Goodnight, Dad."

"Goodnight, Megan," he said, turning off the light.

When he came in his own bedroom, Melissa was waiting for him, wearing almost nothing.

"Hey, you're almost naked," he said mischievously.

"Well, why don't you come over here and fix that?" She said.

He didn't need to think about it. He pulled the skimpy teddy over her head. He hooked his thumbs in her panties and slid them off. He helped her pull his shirt off and take his pants off. He laid her down and kissed his way down her body, making her moan with each kiss. When he finally entered her, she thought she might explode. His thrusts were hard and hungry. When she was near her peak, he rolled onto his back and she was straddling him. She rode him hard-as hard as his thrusts had been. When they climaxed together, it was almost violent. She collapsed beside him, completely out of breath. When she could speak, it was one word, "Wow."

"Mmmhmm," was his response.

He held her tight to him. Almost afraid if he let her go, she would disappear.

He broke the silence and said, "Melissa, I want you to sell you condo and live here with me."

"Well, that's good, since I put my condo on the market last week," she said. He pulled her on top of him and kissed her. They fell asleep like that. Blissfully happy.

With Christmas just two days away, Glenn was still not sure what to give Melissa. It had to be perfect. He had no clue, until he seen the answer. She would love it. He made arrangements with the shop owner to pick the gift up the next evening. He was excited to get home. This was his first year taking three days off work for Christmas.

The next day, everyone kept running Megan out of the den, where the tree and gifts were. She was so excited, she could not contain herself. Melissa thought it was sweet. Glenn found it funny how just a year ago, he had only Patricia in his life. Now he had a fiancé and a teenage daughter.

Megan to bed early, and Glenn kept an eye on Melissa making sure she didn't find her gift.

Christmas morning, Megan was banging on their bedroom door at six a.m., "Mom, Dad! Get up! It's Christmas! Come on!"

Glenn said, "Alright, were up."

Neither of them minded. They were having fun watching her. They had given her a new T.V. and stereo for her room, among clothes and new music cd's. Glenn handed her a box and said, "We chose this together. We hope you like it."

Ripping it open, she was confused, "You gave me a folder," she said with fake enthusiasm.

Reaching over, Glenn took the folder out of the box and said, "Open it."

She did and began to cry. "Adoption papers?"

"Is it alright? Do you mind?" He asked.

Wiping her eyes, she jumped up and hugged them both. "I love both so much!"

She sat back and watched her new parents exchange their gifts. Glenn said, "I have one more gift for each of you," he said and left the room. Coming back, he handed Megan a box first. Opening it, she squealed at the bridle inside. "You gave me a horse? Really?"

"Yes. It's in the barn," he said.

She ran out the door to the barn. Turning to Melissa, he handed her a larger box and said, "Don't shake it."

She took the top off the box and said, "Glenn, oh! Thank you!" She reached in the box and picked up the Beagle puppy.

"Merry Christmas, Melissa."

She carried her puppy with her to the barn to see how Megan like her horse. Melissa couldn't imagine a better life than this. A wonderful man and beautiful daughter.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Winter turned to spring and Deerfield House was turned upside down in preparation for the wedding. Melissa was thankful she resigned from the law firm, now. Planning the wedding was proving to be truly exhausting. She was glad when it would all be over.

They were able to find a day to celebrate Megan's adoption when it was finalized. She was a big help with the wedding plans, though. Melissa took her along to choose a wedding gown. Patricia was also involved in everything from choosing caterers to florists. The honeymoon was Glenn's planning responsibility. He refused to tell anyone what he had planned, saying it was only fair. If he had to wait to see the gown, Melissa had to wait to find out about the honeymoon. He was loving the opportunity to tease Melissa with his top secret plans. He actually told her once, "We're not taking one." Of course she knew he was so full of it, she could smell it.

Glenn was still as dedicated to medicine as always, so his family was without him for a couple of days a week. Melissa accepted this fact with pride. She knew he would never give up his career without a fight. She'd never dream of asking him to. In fact, she was more than surprised to learn he had taken two weeks off work for the wedding and honeymoon.

They had invited nearly one hundred and fifty guests, not counting Melissa's family and Glenn's entire staff. Carrie was to be Melissa's maid of honor, an honor Rachel would have had. Melissa said Rachel would still be there in spirit, though. Carrie was happy to fill in. She wasn't able to help shop for the wedding gown, because she had to work.

Finally, the night before the wedding rolled around. Glenn stayed in his apartment in Louisville, Melissa stayed in the house. She, Patricia, and Megan had fun listening to Jean, Melissa's mother, tell stories of Melissa's childhood. Melissa saw Jean wipe away tears. Her mother told her, "Don't look at me like that, Melissa. You'll see, someday Megan will get married. We'll see how good you do." Melissa just giggled and shook her head.

Melissa found it very hard to sleep that night. Glenn was at his apartment, her brother Michael was there too. As best man, he had to make sure Glenn wasn't late-though he never was.

At his apartment, Glenn was having a hard time sleeping, too. He couldn't wait to start his life as Melissa's husband. Michael was sleeping like a baby in one of the spare bedrooms. He never thought he'd wish for a cup of Patricia's tea, but he was now. He had to sleep! He was growing so desperate for sleep, he tried telling himself the faster he fell asleep, the sooner he'd see Melissa. He didn't realize it worked until he woke up early the next morning.

Glenn was just as nervous as he had been before he performed his first surgery. He kept asking Michael, "Do you have the ring?" Michael patiently responding, "Yes, it's right here," each time.

Melissa was so busy with getting her hair and make-up perfect, she was afraid she'd be exhausted by the time the wedding started. She was worried about her mother and Patricia ruining their make-up from crying so much. She was beginning to think they were both crazy. Megan was having an absolute blast being pampered. It took some persuading, but Glenn finally said Megan was allowed only some make-up. Still, she was enjoying herself.

The time finally came to put on the gown. Jean, Patricia, and Megan waited anxiously to see her in the gown. When Carrie got it perfectly zipped and straightened and fixed her veil, the door finally opened.

"My baby looks like a princess," Jean gasped.

"Look at you! It looks like that gown was created just with you in mind," Patricia said.

"Mom, Dad is not going to be able to keep his eyes off you when he sees you," Megan said.

Her father had joined the women while Melissa and Carrie were in the bedroom. "You look very beautiful, sweetheart," he said kissing her cheek. All at once, everyone said, "STOP!"

Shocked, he asked, "What?'

Megan answered him saying, "Grandpa, you'll mess up her make-up."

"Oh, sorry," he lied. "Are you ready?"

She took a deep breath, and said, "Yes. O.K. Let's do this."

Carried handed her her bouquet and picked up her own. Megan was the flower girl and grabbed her basket.

Patricia and Jean left the room to join the guests downstairs.

Deerfield House had a huge ballroom where the wedding would take place with the reception following in the same room.

Carrie made her way downstairs dressed in her yellow bridesmaid dress. It was a beautiful dress she could wear again, if she wanted to. She walked down the aisle to take her place across from Michael. Fifteen feet behind her, Megan was dropping yellow and white rose pedals. Her dress was the same color of yellow as Carrie's. She took her place next to Carrie and smiled at her dad. She noticed he looked a little nervous.

The music changed and the guests stood as Melissa and her father appeared in the door. Glenn swallowed hard, seeing Melissa there. Suddenly, she was the only person he could see. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was beautiful! Her gown was strapless with sequins and a full skirt. She was wearing a veil attached to a tiara. He felt like he was dreaming seeing her walk toward him down the aisle.

Melissa looked down the aisle at Glenn. He looked so heartstoppingly handsome in his tuxedo. She couldn't believe a man like this actually existed. He had given her more than any one person could deserve. He gave her a daughter and was offering her everything she ever wanted. A good life, strong arms to protect her, and a heart filled with the kind of love you only found in fairytales.

He took two steps forward to take her hand. She turned and kissed her father's cheek. She and Glenn took their places in front of the minister.

The minister said a prayer blessing their union and addressed the room. It was finally time to take their vows, deciding to keep the traditional dialogue.

Melissa said, "I do," catching a tear before it could fall.

Glenn said, "I do," so proudly, her heart sped up.

Presented as husband and wife, they kissed deeply and passionately. The guests stood and applauded the newly married couple.

The reception that followed was filled with laughter and good wishes. When they cut the cake, she was almost tempted to be mean and smear it on his face, buy decided against it. Glenn didn't take the high road. She was sure she would be picking icing and cake out of her hair for days.

Everyone gathered outside to see them off on their honeymoon. Megan was standing next to Glenn's SUV crying. She hugged them both, saying, "I love you. I'm going to miss you so much."

They hugged her too, telling her they loved her.

Pulling out of the drive, Melissa asked, "O.K. You've had your fun. Where are we going?"

He answered, "I want you to be surprised. Please."

"Glenn, I'll find out anyway."

"Alright, we're going to Hawaii," he said.

She couldn't believe he had remembered the story she'd told him about her favorite family vacation. He was taking her back there to start their own memories!

He had arranged first class flights to Hawaii and a week in a romantic, secluded resort.

He made sweet, romantic, gentle love to her. They enjoyed walks through the forest on the resort grounds, swimming in the beautiful waters of the Pacific Ocean, and candlelit dinners. They made love almost every night. It was truly a honeymoon straight out of a dream.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Megan nearly knocked them both over when they came home form their honeymoon. She was nearly jumping out of her skin wanting to hear everything they did. Well, not everything.

"Megan, goodness child. You're parents need to breathe! Give them room!" Patricia scolded her. "I tell you, if you ever go away again, you're taking your daughter with you"

Suddenly worried, Melissa said, "Did something happen?"

Patricia hugged them both and answered, "Not unless you count my losing my mind. Megan could not go without asking every five minutes, 'When are Mom and Dad coming home? Where did they go? Did they call?' Why I though I'd lose my mind this week."

Laughing, they took their suitcases upstairs to their bedroom. After putting everything away, Glenn and Melissa gave Patricia and Megan gifts they'd brought them from Hawaii. They spent the rest of the day with Megan-when she wasn't on the telephone with one of her many friends.

They joined Megan on a horseback ride through the woods, enjoyed a dinner Patricia worked hard on. She refused to join them for dinner, saying it was their first as a true family.

In the weeks that followed, life slipped back to normal. Melissa was learning how to manage the estate, thanks to Patricia's patient teachings. She learned what exactly came with being married to someone so powerful meant. She made appearances at charity events and political parties. She enjoyed making new friends with the wives of Glenn's colleagues. She spent time with Megan taking her shopping and to movies on days Glenn didn't make it home.

Melissa was helping Patricia in the kitchen one afternoon when she nearly passed out. Patricia caught her before she could fall, saying, "Melissa, child. What's wrong? Are you getting sick?"

"I'm O.K. Patricia, thank you. I've been so busy lately that I haven't been eating right. I'll be alright," Melissa said.

"You should take better care of yourself, dear. You're a mother and wife now," Patricia scolded her.

Melissa smiled weakly and went back to helping Patricia.

She was feeling better when Glenn came home. She decided not to mention her dizzy spell. It was a result of not eating anyway. No sense in worrying him over nothing.

The next morning, Melissa was woken up by Glenn telling her, "The hospital called, I have to go."

Disappointed, she told him, "But you're not on call right now. Megan and I haven't spent the day with you for a while."

"I know, I'm sorry. There's been some sort of huge mutli-car accident with a lot of injuries. They're calling everyone one in. I'll be back so soon as I can," he said.

She waited until he left, and decided she couldn't sleep. She got out of bed to go check on Megan. Standing, she started for the bedroom door, when nausea took over. She barely made it to the bathroom when she couldn't hold her stomach contents down any longer.

Enough was enough! She was making a doctor's appointment as soon as the office's opened. Climbing back into bed, she realized why she'd been so sick and irritable lately. She was two weeks late but had been so busy, she hadn't noticed. She smiled, wondering what Glenn would think.

She dept the news to herself, wanting to be absolutely sure before telling anyone. After her doctor's appointment, she knew the due date, and she decided to tell Glenn when they were alone. She planned to make it romantic. When the traffic light turned green, she pressed the gas pedal. She saw the other car speeding toward her on the wrong side of the road too late. The car hit her head on.

Glenn was working hard to save the woman on the operating table. She had sustained a severe head injury when she was thrown out of her car during the mutli-car accident. He made it a point to learn his patient's name's so he could talk to them while they were on his table. He knew they couldn't hear him, but still, he felt it made them fight harder.

He was trying to stop the bleeding in the woman's brain, saying, "Don't worry, Debra, I'm going to fix you good as new."

He glanced up to see another neurologist had entered the operating room. He said, "I'm sorry, David, but there's no room here, man. I have all the help I need." Referring to the people assisting him.

"I'm actually here to take over for you, Glenn," the other doctor replied.

Still working to stop the bleeding, he asked, "What do you mean? I don't need you to take over for me, I'm fine."

Shaking his head, David said, "They need you in the emergency room."

David joined Glenn, poised to take over for him. Glenn handed over the tools he was using and left the room. He took off his surgical gown and gloves. He made his way to the emergency room quickly, wondering what type of head injury he would be working on.

Coming in the emergency room, he saw an ER doctor approaching him quickly.

"Bob, where's the emergency?" Glenn asked still waking toward the patient rooms.

"Glenn," he said, grabbing his arm to stop him. "It's Melissa. She was in a head on collision. She's being flown here now."

Glenn looking like he didn't quite understand what he heard. "Flown? What? Nom Melissa's at home."

"Glenn, it's her," Bob clarified.

Glenn waited on the roof of the hospital for the medivac helicopter to land. When the medics unloaded Melissa, Glenn nearly had a panic attack. She was covered in blood and was unresponsive. He quickly switched to doctor mode and began asking questions.

Bob said, "Glenn! You can't assess her. You can only be there."

When Glenn started to protest, Bob interrupted him, "I know it's hard, but you're too emotionally involved. Let me do this. I'll take good care of her."

Glenn knew it was pointless to argue. Bob was right and Melissa needed help. The nurses had already gotten a patient room ready with the equipment they might need. Four nurses were standing in the hall waiting to take over for the paramedics. No one wasted a second, everyone started working on Melissa. They were shouting orders and vital signs.

Glenn felt helpless. He knew they were doing everything they possibly could for her. He heard a nurse yell, "She's flat lining! We need a defibulator now!"

Glenn jumped a little when saw his wife's body jolt from the shock.

"Again!" he heard someone shout.

"Come on, baby," he said to her. "Please! Don't do this! Come on!"

"Again!" he heard the same person shout.

"We've got rhythm!" someone shouted.

They went to working on her harder than before. It was determined she had internal bleeding, and needed surgery. Glenn went into the waiting room to wait for news on Melissa. When se sat down in the chair, his emotions caught up to his adrenaline and broke through. For the first time in his life, he found himself on the other side. He was experiencing the worry and fear so many families have felt when he was helping their love one. He was quickly gaining a new appreciation for them.

Hours had passed by. Being a surgeon, he knew what the team of doctors and nurses were doing. He also knew what was happening to Melissa. The waiting was making crazy. He'd called home and was waiting for Patricia and Megan.

When Patricia and Megan found him, Megan ran to him crying, "Is Mom going to be O.K.?"

Glenn kissed her forehead and said, "I don't know, baby. I hope so."

"But why aren't you in there with her?" Megan asked.

"I can't, Megan."

"Why?" she asked angrily. He knew it was only the fear talking.

"Because, it's unethical, illegal, and I'm too emotionally involved." He patiently explained.

He held his daughter while she cried. Patricia hugged him. He could see the fear in her eyes for his wife.

After what seemed like an eternity, Bob came out of the operating room. Glenn stood to talk to him. Patricia stood next to him, silently praying. Megan had fallen asleep on the couch across the room.

"We were able to stop the bleeding. She lost a lot of blood, so she was given a transfusion. Keep that in mind when you see her. Her color isn't good," he told them, then, "Glenn could I see you in the hall, please?"

Glenn followed Bob to the hall, wondering why he couldn't tell him this in the waiting room.

"Glenn, Melissa was pregnant. She lost the baby," Bob said, quietly.

"No, that's not possible. If she were pregnant, she would've told me," Glenn said.

"She may not have known or was waiting for the right time to tell you. I'm sorry. You can see her in an hour," Bob said and walked away.

Walking back inside the waiting room, he felt drained in every sense of the word. While he was in the hall, Megan had woken up. Seeing the look on his face, Megan fearfully asked, "What happened?"

"Melissa was pregnant," he said quietly.

"Mom's having a baby?" Megan asked.

"No. Not anymore. She lost the baby in the accident," he said.

Patricia and Megan began to cry. "Glenn, I'm so sorry, dear," Patricia offered.

"The worst part is I still have to tell her. Bob says she may not have known," he said.

"The poor girl," Patricia said.

"Dad, will she be O.K?" Megan asked.

"Yeah. She will be. We're lucky to still have her. She flat lined downstairs," he told them.

Confused, Megan asked, "Flat lined? What's that mean?"

"It means we almost lost her," Patricia said.

Glenn was finally allowed to see her. She looked so pale. He stroked her hair and face. All he could do was thank God he still had her. Her eyes opened slowly. She looked confused when she saw him. Suddenly, she remembered the car accident.

Afraid her voice would fail her, she lowered her hands to her belly. Glenn fought back tears, and said, "I'm so sorry, Melissa. You miscarried."

She started to cry, and whispered, "Glenn, I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you when I knew for sure."

"Oh, Melissa. It's not your fault. We can try again when you're ready." He was relieved he didn't have to tell her she was pregnant and then take it away.

He took her hand and kissed it. Megan and Patricia came in the room. Megan half hugged her mom and took her other hand.

Patricia wiped her tears, and said, "I'm so happy we still have you, child."

Melissa smiled weakly. After an hour, Glenn told Patricia to take Megan home so Melissa could rest.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Melissa talked Glenn into going back to work, insisting she was alright. "I'm in a hospital bed, in the hospital you mainly work out of! Go to work!"

Finally giving in, he went back to work. Each day, Melissa got stronger. Patricia brought Megan in to see her everyday after Megan got home from school. She enjoyed the visits, though they were limited. Glenn came into her room often to check on her.

On the fifth day, she was released. She insisted Glenn stay at work and let Patricia drive her home. Glenn argued of course. He jokingly told her, "I'm getting a horse and buggy to take you home in. You and cars just don't mix."

She rolled her eyes at him and said, "Glenn, Patricia can take me home. I'd like to be there when Megan gets home from school."

Knowing he was losing this battle, he gave up. He walked next the wheelchair that was brought to take her out to the car. He helped her get in, kissed her and gave Patricia strict instructions to call him as soon as they got home.

Patricia helped Melissa get settled in the make shift bedroom Glenn had put in one of the first floor rooms. He was so thoughtful. Megan came home from school and began to hunt Patricia down.

"Patricia! Where are you? I want to go-," her voice trailed off when she came in the kitchen and seen her mom. "Mom!" She excitedly said, and ran to her.

"They let you out!"

"Yes, they did. It's a good thing, too. Your dad was making me nuts," Melissa said.

"Don't be too hard on him, child. Glenn waited a long time for you," Patricia said.

"I know. I just don't like anyone making a fuss over me. I'm alright," she said.

Putting a cake in the oven, Patricia said, "Melissa, Glenn watched you flat line. He saw you covered in blood."

Shocked, Melissa said, "Flat line? I flat lined?"

"Glenn didn't tell you?"

"No, he didn't."

"Child, you technically died right there in front of him. If he would've lost you, I don't know what would've come of him," she said.

Melissa made her way back to her room to lay down. She was determined to find out why Glenn hadn't told her she flat lined. She decided to take a nap until he got home.

She'd slept much longer than she intended. She slowly got out of bed to minimize her pain. Finding Glenn in the living room with Megan, she sat down next to him. She decided it was better to wait until Megan went to bed.

She didn't have to wait long. Megan told her parents goodnight and went to upstairs.

Turning to Glenn, she decided it was best to just confront him. "Why didn't you tell me I flat lined?"

He decided to remain silent for the time being.

"Glenn, why didn't you tell me?" she asked again.

"Who did tell you?" He asked.

"Does it matter? It certainly wasn't you. You felt the need to keep that a secret. Why?" She demanded.

"I don't know. I just didn't," he said, hoping it would be enough.

"Bullshit! You do know why! Tell me, please! Why did you not tell me I technically died.?" She pressed.

"I didn't think it would do you any good to know. I was afraid that if you knew-,"

"That what? That I'd give up?" She interrupted him.

The look in his eyes was answer enough for her.

Softening her anger towards him, she suddenly understood.

"Glenn, I love you. I will always fight to be with you. Always."

He was quiet for a long time. Finally, he said, "I watched you lying there on that table, and I couldn't help you. I was helpless, Melissa. When you flat lined, Bob shocked you three times. I was telling you to fight. I was so afraid you were gone."

Placing her hand on his cheek, she said, "But, I'm here. Glenn, don't ever keep anything like that from me again."

"O.K." he said.

He slept upstairs thinking it would be best. He was afraid he might roll over on her in his sleep and hurt her. Melissa didn't believe that was the reason. She thought he was still angry with her for yelling at him. She knew he'd cool off in a few days.

A week later, she was able to climb the stairs. Life got back to normal. She and Glenn had forgiven each other. She began to understand how he felt. She knew he loved her more than his own life. He was only trying to protect her.

Glenn did fell guilty for not telling her everything. He wasn't thinking like a doctor when he decided it was best she didn't know. He was thinking like a husband.

He had his suspicions that Patricia was who told Melissa. He was sure she meant no harm. Still, he didn't want her to know. But now she did.

He laughed a little, thinking how angry she'd been at him. He didn't know she could get that angry. She looked so beautiful, he made a mental note to piss her off more often.

Finishing his rounds, he rushed home to her. When he found her in Megan's room, he kissed her deeply. They both laughed when Megan exclaimed her disgust.

"Eww! Gross! Get out of my room doing that. Who wants to see that?"

"What are you doing?" He asked them when he and Melissa stopped kissing.

"Well, before you came in here and made out Mom IN MY ROOM, we were talking about going shopping," Megan said.

"Shopping. For what?" He asked.

"For the vacation," she answered.

"That's not for another five weeks," Glenn said.

He and Melissa had decided to take Megan to Australia for a family vacation. Megan was marking they days off on a calendar she kept on her vanity.

"Come on, Dad. Come with us. Please?" She begged.

"Alright," he said, giving in to her. He was looking forward to spending time with them.

They had fun shopping for the vacation. He was getting excited, too thinking about his first vacation with his wife and daughter.

As the weeks went by, Melissa heald and was good as new. She and Glenn made love for the first time since the accident. He was a little gentle with her than usual. He didn't want to hurt her at all.

The next morning, while Glenn was getting ready for work, Melissa helped him with his tie. He enjoyed these mornings with her. Sometimes he was tempted to be late just to spend more time with her. She certainly wasn't making today easy for him. She was wearing only his t-shirt. She looked so wonderfully sexy. She rendered him completely speechless with her announcement.

"I want to have a baby."

Regaining his composure, he said, "Not right now. I have to go to work."

Smiling, she said, "I didn't mean right now. But I want to try. Please?"

He kissed and said, "If you're sure.'

"I'm sure." She said.

After he left to go to work, she celebrated with a little dance happy Glenn agreed to try to get pregnant.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Melissa had finished unpacking the suitcases, putting items away in drawers and cubbies. She joined Glenn and Megan to explore the resort in Australia. They rented a two bedroom condo for the next two weeks.

Australia was so beautiful, Megan asked if they could move there. Glenn's answer wasn't what she was hoping for. "I don't think so."

They were all beginning to relax when someone's screaming got their attention. "Help me, please! Help me! My son fell in the pool! I can't swim," they heard a frantic woman yell.

Glenn took off running at full speed, and dove into the resort pool. He swam to the boy and pulled him to the side of the pool. Pulling himself out of the water, he went to work trying to save the boy. After a few long seconds, the boys body sprang to life.

Glenn told the woman, "Get him to a hospital! And keep him away from the water." He was obviously disgusted with her.

Rejoining his family, he said, "We have to go back to the condo I can change."

Megan was looking at her dad with a shocked expression, "Dad! You just saved that boys life!"

"Yeah. That's kinda what I do, Megan. I'm a doctor," he told her.

"Yeah, but I just never though about…I mean…wow! My dad rocks!" She said.

He looked at Melissa, and they walked back to their condo. Glenn called back to Megan, "You coming or you just gonna stand there staring at me?"

After he changed his clothes, they started out again. They decided to go to town to see what they could find. In town, they found little shops and boutiques to browse through. After a while, they went to find something to eat for dinner.

Melissa had never been so happy as she was now. Watching Glenn switch into his doctor mode and work so hard, she never wanted him more. She wondered how that was even possible.

After dinner, they went back to the condo for the night. Megan was so tired, she went to bed as soon as they got back. Glenn and Melissa decided to make good use of their extra time alone. Without warning, he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. She told him, "I didn't lock the door when we got back."

She laughed when he dropped her on the bed and went to lock the door. When he came back in the bedroom, she was naked. He quickly stripped and joined her on the bed. He began kissing her neck and moved to her breasts. He kissed his way down her body, making his way between her legs. She moaned her pleasure. He took his time with her. She thought she would lose her mind from the pleasure he was giving her. He kissed his way back up her body, paying another visit to her breasts. When he entered her, she was more than ready for him. His thrusts were not as gentle as they had been in the past weeks. She climbed to her peak and peaked again. They climaxed loudly together.

She curled up in his arms and said, "I never made love in Australia before. If I knew it was going to be like that, I would've gotten you to bring me here sooner."

"Yep. Going to come back here again," he said.

They made love like that almost every night. They even made love during the day when Megan went to the pool. Melissa thought she might not be able to walk when they got home. But she wasn't complaining.

Their vacation was over too soon. It was time to go home, and Megan was more than happy to go back home. Concerned, Melissa asked, "Megan, I thought you didn't want to leave. Why the change?"

Megan's response made Melissa laugh. "How would you like it if you shared a wall with your parents and they kept you up all night? The bed kept hitting the wall, Mom. I couldn't sleep. I'm gonna have nightmares for the rest of my life, you know."

"I'm sorry, baby," Melissa said, holding her hands up in front of her and laughing.

Glenn came in from loading their rental car and asked, "What's so funny?"

Melissa told him, still laughing, "You don't want to know."

They all got in the car and headed for the airport.

Patricia met them at the door when they got home. She had been so lonely with no one there to take care of. She insisted they eat dinner before they went upstairs against their protests. Giving in, they ate dinner with her. Finally, they went up to bed. Everyone fell asleep quickly.

Summer wound down and Megan returned to school. Melissa was planning a birthday party for her. She was turning sixteen this year. Melissa was dead set against anything overshadowing her daughter's sweet sixteen party. She planned everything so very carefully. Patricia made it known that she would bake her a cake. She went so far as to dare anyone to buy one.

On the big day, Glenn took a half day off work. One of his colleagues covered Glenn's rounds so he could see patients in his office. Coming home, he called to ask Melissa if everything was ready. She told him it was and Megan didn't suspect a thing.

He came home and they celebrated her birthday. After Megan cut her cake, Glenn said, "Megan I need your help with something."

She followed him outside and he said, "I need you opinion."

"O.K." She said, confused.

"Is this car the wrong color?" He asked, opening the garage door.

A look of complete surprise crossed her face when she realized the car was hers.

"Dad! You bought me a car? But you said I had to buy my own."

"Happy birthday, Megan." He said, handing her the key.

"Let's go get you a permit," Melissa said, taking the key from her.

Glenn watched his wife and daughter drive away and went back inside. While he waited for them to get back, he decided to go for a swim in the pool.

Laying in bed that nigh, Melissa straddled him. She couldn't believe what a wonderful husband he was. She couldn't imagine her life without him. They made love passionately. She wanted to show him how much she loved him. She laid in his arms and said, "Glenn, I'm pregnant."

Sitting up, he smiled at her and put his hand on her stomach. He bent his head and kissed her there. Then he gathered her in a huge embrace and kissed her.

"I love you," he said. "When is the baby due?"

"April."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Melissa agreed with Glenn to wait until the weekend to tell everyone about the pregnancy. She was finding it very difficult to keep quiet. She decided it was best to stay away from everyone for the time being. She spent time with Megan, but not enough for the temptation to tell her got too much.

When Glenn came home, she was relieved. He always made her stronger. As they lay in bed, Glenn with his arms around Melissa and his hand on her stomach, she said, "I can't keep this secret, Glenn. I want to tell so bad."

"Don't worry. We have only one more day. Surely you can make it one more day," he teased.

"No, I really can't," she said.

"Look, go out tomorrow. By yourself," he suggested.

"Out where?"

"Come have lunch with me," he said.

"Lunch is good," she agreed.

The next day, she kept herself busy until it was time for her to leave. She was on her way out the door when Patricia stopped her. "Melissa, child. Is anything wrong?"

"No. I'm fine," she said, trying not to talk too much. She was afraid she would tell Patricia about the baby.

"You've been acting strange these last days," Patricia told her.

Melissa said the only thing she could think to say. "Patricia, I promise I will tell you what's going on. My behavior will make sense."

Accepting her answer, Patricia let her go with a hug.

Arriving at Glenn's office, she said hello to Gail, the receptionist who seemed to be enamored with Glenn. A lesser woman would have been furious and jealous, but Melissa wasn't. She knew Glenn would never hurt her like that. She trusted him with her life. Melissa went into Glenn's private office to wait for him. The pride he felt for her and Megan was evident in the pictures he had displayed. After a few minutes, he came in to see if she was ready. Kissing her, he said, "How is my gorgeous pregnant wife?"

"Hungry," she said.

They chose a restaurant near his office. She was thankful she had him alone this afternoon.

"Glenn, I want something."

"What is it?' He asked, if she wanted anything, he would see to it she got it.

"I want to have the baby at home and I want you to deliver it," she slowly said, bracing herself for the argument she knew he'd launch.

Nearly choking on his water, he said, "Excuse me?"

"I want you to deliver our baby at home," she repeated.

"Are you crazy? First of all, I'm a neurologist not an obstetrician. Second of all, you ARE going to a hospital to have the baby. There is no way in hell I'm letting you do this!" He was angrier than she had ever seen him.

"Glenn, I don't want to be in a room of full strangers. I want to be at home. What could possibly go wrong with you there?" She asked.

"You're not thinking straight. Melissa, anything could go wrong. Whether I'm there or not. I'd rather be next to you holding your hand." He told her.

"Glenn, we have until April, will you at least think about it? Please?" she asked.

"No, I will not." He answered in a final tone.

She couldn't believe he didn't understand why she didn't want a hospital. She just didn't want Glenn's friends and colleagues in a room with her in such a vulnerable position. She wasn't comfortable with it.

Glenn couldn't quite believe that Melissa would ask him that. He would give her anything she wanted, anything she asked for. But not this! What if something happened to her? What would he tell Megan or Melissa's family? No, there was no way in hell he would allow this to happen. He would have talk some sense into her. He had until April to make her see reason.

Childbirth was no picnic. He had delivered a few babies in his career. In his residency, he had seen mothers die giving birth. Healthy mothers.

He couldn't lose her. Ever! She made him realize he was worthy of her love and a family of his own. They were so close to completing their family and she wanted risk her life! It was stupid. That's what doctor's and hospitals were for.

They had a less than enjoyable lunch together. He knew it wasn't her intention. She wasn't trying to upset him, she just had too much faith in him. Delivering their baby, he would be frantic. Thinking of the pain she would have to endure caused him to almost panic.

As a husband, he didn't want that at all for her. As a doctor, he knew there was no way around it. He respected her decisions, but this was going too far! He knew she wanted to have a drug free birth. He didn't like it, but there was nothing he could do. The choice was hers. But this choice was his.

Arriving home, he could see her disappointment, but she didn't ignore him. She would never do that. He kissed her deeply, and said, "I'm sorry, Melissa. I truly am. Please understand why I said no."

She said, "We'll discuss it later, in private."

They decided to tell Megan and Patricia at dinner.

Patricia told them, "I don't know why you insisted on my joining you. You should be with you wife and child after work."

Glenn whispered something to Melissa and they smiled at each other. Glenn announced, "We're having a baby!"

Patricia and Megan both squealed and Patricia burst into tears. "Oh, bless you, dear! Oh, Glenn, that's wonderful!"

Megan ran and hugged her parents saying, "I'm gonna be a big sister!" Reaching her hand down, she asked, "Can I feel?"

Melissa nodded and put Megan's hand on her lower stomach. Megan was so happy she looked like she might burst.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Melissa helped Patricia clean the dining room and kitchen up before Patricia went into her apartment. Glenn sent Megan to bed after watching a movie with her. He found Melissa upstairs in his office, waiting for him.

Melissa had been an attorney before she married Glenn. A damn good attorney! She was sure her skills would come in handy trying to persuade him. When he came through the door, she didn't see her husband. She saw Dr. Glenn Jacobs. He was ready to make a medical standpoint. She thought it best to let him speak first.

Closing the door, he walked to her. Putting his hand in his pockets, he started by saying, "Melissa, what you have asked me to do is unthinkable. You should go to a hospital."

"Glenn, please," she pleaded. "I don't want your friends and colleagues to see me in such a vulnerable position."

"They're doctors, Melissa! They are strictly professional," he argued.

"Not to me! Glenn, I've researched this. I know a home birth is just as safe as a hospital. Glenn, I have never asked you for anything. And I never will again. Please, at least think about it," she begged.

He realized he wasn't going to get through to her tonight. He nodded to her and left his office. She wasn't naive enough to believe she'd won this battle. She knew him and knew he wasn't giving into her. She knew he full intended to fight her on this. She still had plenty of time to convince him to deliver the baby. She trusted him completely. She knew he was more than capable of doing this. She also knew he was afraid.

Her father had told her once that pregnancy was different for a man than a woman. The man was full of fear and doubts. The woman was full of joy and faith.

Glenn went to his weight room to work off this stress Melissa's request had caused him. She didn't mean to cause him stress. She was a modest woman. He really did understand why she didn't want a hospital where people knew her. He just didn't understand why she was so willing to risk her life. Or his sanity.

They had built a family together with Megan. They were her parents now. The first people who have ever loved her. What would happen to her if Melissa died in childbirth?

Her request wasn't in any way irrational. Women gave birth at home all the time. They were other men's wives. Not his. She was precious to him. So was the life growing inside her. They already lost one baby, he didn't want her to lose this one.

Finishing his work out, he went upstairs to take a shower and go to bed. Melissa was already sleeping. He moved quietly so he didn't wake her up.

The next morning, Glenn wok up alone. Coming downstairs, he found Melissa in the kitchen with Patricia. She kissed him good morning and told him, "Megan wants to go on a horseback ride today."

"Alright," he said. He knew she wanted more conversation, he wasn't sure he could give it to her.

Patricia noticed their behavior. She was thankful Melissa went upstairs to get Megan. It gave her a chance to talk to him. She gave him a cup of coffee and asked, "Glenn, dear, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Yes, there is," she said. "I can see it. Just now. What happened?"

"Melissa wants to have the baby here and she wants me to deliver it," he said.

"Oh, my," she said.

"Yeah."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her no," he answered.

"No? Why on earth would you do that?" she asked him.

"What if something happened to her, Patricia? Or the baby?" he shot back.

"Glenn, you're more than capable of delivering the baby here," she said. "Nothing will go wrong. Women have giving birth at home for centuries. I was born at home."

"I'd feel better if she were in a hospital," he said.

"You'd feel better. What about how she feels?" she asked.

Before he could answer her, Melissa and Megan came in the kitchen. He smiled at how Megan was bouncing up and down, ready to go. He hugged Patricia and followed his family to the barn.

They saddled their horses and mounted up, heading toward the woods. Megan rode ahead of them, out of ear shot. Glenn asked Melissa, "Remember when we were dating and we rode out to the clearing and made love?"

Smiling, she said, "Yeah, I do." After a few seconds, she asked, "What is it?"

Taking a deep breath, he said, "I'll make a deal with you. I'll go to all your doctors appointments with you. I will make the final decision where the baby will be born. If I fell it's not safe, you're going to a hospital." When she began to protest, he said, "Let me finish. If I think you'll be alright, you can have the baby here. And I'll deliver it."

"Glenn, thank you!" she said, wishing she wasn't' on this horse right now.

"Before you go and get yourself all excited, just remember: I am a good doctor. It's going to be extremely difficult to convince me to deliver the baby," he warned.

"As long as you're think about it, that's all that matters," she happily said.

They caught up to Megan and enjoyed their ride for a while longer. Getting back to the barn, they unsaddled their horses, turned them out in the paddock, and went inside.

Megan went to her room to do homework and Glenn went to his office to do some research. Melissa knocked on his door, and let herself in. Without looking up, he said, "I'm busy, baby. We'll talk later."

"I just wanted to say thank you for changing your mind," she said.

"I didn't change my mind. I only said I'd think about it," he said.

"You have no idea how happy you've made me," she told him and left the room.

Patricia noticed the change that took place during their horseback ride. While she was finishing dinner, she questioned Melissa.

"Melissa, child, why do you want to have your baby at home?"

"I take it Glenn told you," she said.

"Yes, he did." Patricia said.

"I don't like hospitals. I'd feel more comfortable here," Melissa explained.

"Why is it important to you that Glenn deliver the baby?" she asked.

"I don't know why. It just is. I couldn't be in better hands than his. Why?" She said.

Patricia smiled and said, "I was just curious. I think it's terribly wonderful that you trust him that much."

As promised, Glenn went to Melissa's doctors appointment with her. When she asked him if he made a decision, he answered with, "You're only three months pregnant, Melissa. You still have another six months before a decide."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Glenn was relieved that Melissa hadn't experienced much morning sickness during her first trimester. Her flat belly was developing a small bump. Before going to sleep every night, he kissed her bump and then kissed her lips.

He still made love to her, but very gently. He'd told her if he ever hurt her or it became too uncomfortable, she was to tell him immediately.

He tried not to think about her ninth month. That will be very difficult for him if hospitalized her against her will. Then again, it will be very difficult for him if he allows her to give birth at home. He knew she trusted him, but he wasn't so sure he trusted himself that much when it came to her.

Putting those thoughts out of his mind for the time being, he finished his rounds at the last hospital, and went home. He was shocked to find Melissa sitting on the couch in the living room crying. Quickly running to her, he wrapped her in his arms, and asked, "Melissa? What's wrong, baby?"

Sniffling, she said, "I don't know."

:"What do you mean you don't know? Why are you crying?" he asked.

"I don't know why I'm crying. I just felt like crying for no reason. I think I'm losing my mind," she answered.

Relieved, he laughed and said, "You're not losing your mind, baby. It's your hormones. They're going crazy right now."

She lightly punched him in the stomach and said, "Stop laughing at me!"

"I'm sorry, baby. I don't mean to laugh, but it's kind of funny." Hearing this, she cried harder. He stayed with her until she calmed down. When she finally stopped crying, she asked him, "Is it normal? My hormones screwing with my moods?"

"Yes, it's normal," he reassured her. "Come on, let's go for a walk."

They walked through the woods hand in hand. When she started getting too cold, they sent back in the house. They had dinner alone. Megan was visiting her friend, Krista and would be home later. Since getting her driver's license the week before, she came home from school and left again.

After dinner, he made love to Melissa. She laid in his arms and asked him, "Have you decided anything, yet?"

"Melissa, do you understand that childbirth is the most painful experience you'll ever have?" he asked.

"Yes, I understand that," she answered, "but the pain will be temporary."

"You know that you might change you mind. You might want an epidural. If you have the baby here, you won't have that option," he said.

"I've thought about that, but I still want to be here," she told him.

He still had hope that she'd change her mind.

He hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep until he heard, "Glenn, wake up! Glenn!"

"What is it? The baby?" he asked, sitting up.

"No it's Megan!" Melissa said, "she's sick!"

He jumped out of bed and slipped some pants on and ran to his daughter's bedroom. Coming into Megan's room, he saw her laying curled up on her side crying. Melissa was smoothing her hair out of her face. Sitting on Megan's bed he said, "What's the matter, baby?"

"My stomach hurts! It hurts so bad!" She said through her tears.

"O.K. Let me see. Move your hand," he gently told her. He lightly pressed her side and she cried out. Touching her forehead, he felt she had a high fever.

Speaking to Melissa, he said, "We have to take her to the hospital. Her appendix have either ruptured, or it's about to."

She cried out again when he picked her up to carry her downstairs. Melissa grabbed his wallet, her purse, and keys. She held the door to the car open so he could put Megan in the back seat. Melissa climbed in to hold her daughter as best she could.

Glenn said, "I have to get Patricia, I'll be right back." He ran back inside. A couple of minutes later, he came back with Patricia running quickly behind him. He broke the speed limit getting Megan to the closest hospital.

Running into the Emergency Room with Megan in his arms, he began giving the nurses information. The ER doctor quickly joined them and spoke to Glenn and Melissa. He disappeared to the examining room and came back a short time later.

Dr. and Mrs. Jacobs, Megan's being taken to surgery. You were right, Dr. Jacobs, her appendix did rupture."

Melissa began to cry. Patricia put her arms around her while Glenn spoke to the doctor.

When they finished talking, Glenn held Melissa, trying to soothe her fears.

"Glenn, will she be O.K?" She asked tearfully.

"Yes, she'll be fine," he answered her.

"They're going to cut her open. They're going to cut my baby open."

Glenn knew she was only reacting as any mother would. He'd seen it countless of times.

"Melissa, Megan is going to be fine. The surgery will take a couple of hours and she'll be fine," he told her.

"Come on, child. She's in good hands," Patricia told her.

Glenn led her to a chair, and said,, "You need to sit down."

She obeyed him without an argument. She was so worried about Megan.

As the time passed, Melissa became more anxious. Finally, the doors opened and the doctor from earlier came to update them.

"She looks good. We got her appendix out and all the infection. You can see her soon. Right now she's in recovery."

Melissa relaxed a little. She was a bit angry with Glenn for being so calm.

"How can you not be upset, Glenn?" she demanded.

"I'm a doctor, Melissa. I knew she'd be O.K." he told her.

"But why aren't you upset?" she said angrily.

"Baby, calm down! I was upset until we go her here. I was just as scared as you were," he explained.

She began to cry. Glenn rushed to her side and held her. "Shh. It's alright. She's O.K. baby," he soothed her.

"I know. It's not that. It's my stupid hormones! I'm sorry I yelled at you. You're a good father and I'm a terrible person," she said.

"No you're not. Melissa, I'm not mad at you," he said. "I know it's your hormones making you yell at me. You can't help it. You're not a terrible person. You're a terrific mother."

They were finally allowed to see Megan. She was still groggy from the anesthetics, but she was aware enough to tell them she loved them. Melissa sat in a chair next to her and held her hand.

They decided to stay in Glenn's apartment while Megan was in the hospital. Melissa got some sleep while Glenn took Patricia home to get a few belongings. Glenn gathered some of Megan's as well.

Patricia told him, "I'm so happy Megan is alright. That girl is like my grandchild. Thank you, Glenn for waking me."

"Patricia, you would have beat me to death if I didn't," he said.

"Slowly," she replied.

A few days later, Megan was released from the hospital. Glenn and Melissa put her in the same room Melissa had been in after her car accident. When she got better, Glenn let her sleep in her own room. She told him, "You are way too protective, Dad."

"I'm your dad, Megan. It's my job and pleasure to be way too protective," he said.

Melissa was relieved that Megan was home and healing so well. She couldn't stand seeing her in such agony.

Glenn went to the doctors appointments with Melissa. They were told everything was perfect. The baby was healthy and growing. They had the opportunity to learn the sex of the baby during her six month visit. Both of them chose to be surprised.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Melissa's small baby bump had grown to a huge belly during her last trimester. She could barely see her feet and she waddled when she walked. Although she was loving being pregnant, she still felt huge. Glenn told her she was sexy.

"How can you say that, Glenn," she asked him.

"Because, you are sexy," he reassured him.

"I look like a blimp," she said.

"Dad's right, Mom. You look beautiful," Megan added.

"You two have to say that," she told them.

When Megan went out to ride her horse, Melissa said, "Glenn, I think we should tell Megan."

"Tell Megan what?" he asked.

"About my having the baby here," she said.

"You mean about you possible having the baby here," he corrected her.

"Glenn, the doctor said the baby and I are both healthy. What exactly do you want?" Melissa said.

"I want you to change your mind, Melissa," he said.

Shaking her head, she said, "No, Glenn. I've decided how and where I want to have this baby!"

"Yes, I know what you've decided. You remind me constantly. It doesn't mean I have to like it," he stubbornly said.

"Look, I'm not arguing with you about this. I'm telling Megan today. Would you like to be there or not?" she said with finality.

"Yes, I'll help you scare the hell out of our sixteen year old daughter," he said sarcastically.

Ignoring his tone, she brought him a cup of coffee. Patricia had been feeling sick lately, so Glenn had sentenced her to a few days of complete rest.

When Megan came in the door, Melissa said, "Come here and sit down. Your dad and I want to talk to you."

Sitting next to Glenn, Megan asked, "Am I in trouble?"

"No, baby, you're not in trouble," Glenn told her. "Your mother seems to think we should tell you about a decision she'd made."

Rolling her eyes at her husband, she said, "I want to have the baby here."

"Why?" Megan asked.

"Because, I would be more comfortable her than in a hospital," she said.

Shrugging her shoulders, Megan said "O.K."

"It's not O.K. Megan! You're mother will not get pain medication at all," Glenn told her.

"You won't?" she asked, shocked.

"No, I won't."

"But why would you want that, Mom?" Megan asked.

"Because, it will be better for both me and the baby," Melissa said.

"No it won't!" Glenn said, "I don't want her to do this here. It's dangerous and idiotic!"

"Glenn, you said if everything was alright, you would think about delivering the baby!" Melissa said.

"Really?" Megan said, "Can I help?"

Glenn and Melissa both looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"What? Can you…what? No! You can't help!" Glenn finally said.

"Why not?" she challenged.

"Because…you just can't. Because I said no," he said.

"And you said I would scare the hell out of her," Melissa said to Glenn, leaving the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Glenn called to her.

"To the bathroom. The baby thinks my bladder is a trampoline," she answered.

He looked at Megan and said, "You are a traitor. You were supposed to freak out and cry and beg her to change her mind."

"Why would I do that?" she asked.

"Megan, childbirth is excruciating. She's going feel like she's being ripped apart. She's going to scream. A lot," he told her.

"But it's what she wants, Dad. I think she's brave," she said.

"I think she's insane," he said.

"Dad, are you scared?" she asked.

"Yes, Megan, I am," he honestly answered her.

"I bet she is too. But she wants you to deliver the baby. In a hospital you couldn't, could you?" When he shook his head, she continued. "Mom loves you. She wants just you there. I think it's romantic and great. She trusts you. Some of the kids at school, their parents are divorced or fight all the time. You two truly love each other. A baby being born in a room filled with the kind of love you two share is wonderful. Why shouldn't the baby be born with just the two of you there? Please don't tell me you're too scared to give the baby that."

He couldn't believe how intelligent a sixteen year old could be! When Melissa came back in the room, he kissed, put his hand on her swollen belly, and said, "Alright. I'll deliver the baby here."

She was so happy, she cried. "What changed your mind?"

"Your daughter," he answered.

She hugged Megan, and said, "Thank you. What did you say to him?"

"I don't know. I just told him the truth. That you loved each other," she said.

Giving Megan a strange look, she told Glenn they were going to be late for her doctors appointment.

"Good news," her doctor said. "It won't be long now. The baby is doing great and your cervix is softening."

They left the office, and went shopping for last minute items for the baby. Glenn wanted to stop by his office to get some equipment he might need. He'd taken a leave of absence during Melissa's last three weeks of pregnancy.

When they got home, Glenn checked on Patricia, happy she was doing better. They told her about the home birth. She gave them strict instructions to send Megan to her apartment when Melissa went into labor. Now all they had to do was wait.

Glenn had decided it was too difficult for Melissa to climb the stairs, so they moved their bedroom to the first floor.

Melissa was resting and Glenn was working in his office when Megan found him.

"Hey, what are you up to?" he asked.

"Will you still love me?" she asked. "After the baby is born will you still love me?"

He couldn't believe what she'd just asked him. "Of course! Why would you ask me that?"

"The baby is you and Mom. I'm neither of you. I was adopted and this baby isn't." she said.

He walked to her and hugged her, "Megan, when I first took you in, I had no idea we would fall in love with you. You made us a family before any of us knew it."

He saw she didn't believe him, so he tried a different angle. " We chose to adopt you. You are as much my child as the baby. Your mom feels the same way. Megan, we chose you. When the baby is born, we'll be stuck with it. No choice there."

She looked at him and laughed, "Mom's right, Dad. Sometimes you're retarded."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Because Glenn had decided to deliver they baby himself, Melissa was no longer seeing her OB/GYN. He had just finished checking her cervix and dilation.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Good. It's just weird to me right now. I feel like you're my doctor not my husband," she sheepishly said.

He said, "This is what you wanted, Melissa. If it makes you uncomfortable, you can change your mind. It's not too late."

"No." she said.

"Alright, you're dilated a centimeter still and by the end of the week you should go into labor. I'm going to ask you one last time. Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked.

"I'm not changing my mind, Glenn. This is what I want," she said.

Glenn was in his office a few days later when Patricia knocked on his door. She was feeling like her old self again. Glenn gave up fighting with her and allowed her to return to work.

"Glenn, Melissa is having contractions," she announced.

He ran out of his office and down the stairs at full speed. Finding Melissa in the kitchen, he said, "Baby, how far apart are the contractions?"

"Patricia!" she said at the well meaning, meddling woman. "Why did you go get him? Glenn, they're fifteen minutes apart. And they don't hurt at all."

"Fifteen minutes," he repeated. "When they get five minutes apart-"

"I'll tell you before they get close," she interrupted him.

The rest of the day, Glenn was in the same room with her. If she moved to another room, he followed her.

"Glenn!" she yelled at him, "I don't need you shadowing me!"

"I'm sorry, Melissa. What if-" he was interrupted by her yelling, "OW!"

He scooped her up and took her to their make shift bedroom. "You are not to get up from this bed, Melissa." He was surprised when she didn't argue with him. He left the room and returned a few minutes later with Patricia and Megan in tow. Patricia kissed her forehead, and said, "Be brave, child."

Megan took her hand, and said, "I love you, Mom. Dad said I have to stay in Patricia's apartment, but I want to stay with you. I'm really scared."

Melissa shook her head, saying, "No, baby. Your dad's right. You don't need to be in here. I'll be O.K."

She hugged her mom and followed Patricia to her apartment.

Glenn started getting Melissa ready for the long day ahead of them. "Melissa, are you sure? I can still get you to a hospital."

"I'm sure," she said.

She moaned as a twisting pain gripped her abdomen. When it eased up, she relaxed watching Glenn time her contractions. She smiled at his concentration. Another twisting pain gripped her.

"O.K. three minutes apart. You still have a while," he told her. When she would have a contraction, she would squeeze his hand tight until was over. He checked her dilation periodically. He never left the room.

After a couple of hours, the contractions were closer together and lasted much longer. She was beginning to cry out with the pain. She thought she would die from it. She didn't think anything could be this painful. Glenn checked her dilation and said, "You're at eight centimeters. Still a little while longer."

He hated this! She was in so much pain and there was nothing he could do for her. Coming back to her side, he smoothed her hair from her face. She held his hand, squeezed and cried out with another contraction.

He checked her dilation again, and said, "You're at ten! It's time to push, baby. Come on, push hard."

She pushed as hard as she could. Megan could hear Melissa screaming all the way in Patricia's apartment. Patricia was holding Megan as she cried and Patricia prayed. Megan was saying, "Why did she want this? Why? She's screaming so loud!"

"There, there, Megan. This is childbirth, sweetheart. It's painful," Patricia said.

"Push, Melissa!" Glenn told her. "I can see the baby's head. You're doing great, baby! Relax a second."

She thought the pressure she was feeling would crush her. She was screaming and crying, "Glenn! Please, hurry! Please!"

"O.K. push, push hard!" he said. "The baby's head is out!"

She had no idea how the pressure could get worse, but it did! And it wasn't letting up. "Please hurry! It hurts so bad! Please hurry!"

"One more big push, Melissa!" She put all of her strength into pushing. She pushed so hard, she thought she might pass out.

Megan cried harder, hearing her mother beg her dad to hurry. Suddenly, the screaming stopped. Megan looked at Patricia, and Patricia smiled. "It's alright, sweetheart. She won't scream anymore."

Melissa heard Glenn say," It's a girl! We have a girl!" He cut the umbilical cord, wrapped the baby up, and give her to Melissa.

Melissa cried seeing her daughter for the first time. Glenn kissed her sweetly and said, "I'm so proud of you." He had never felt more pride than he did right now. He laid the baby in a bassinet and got to work on Melissa. He cleaned her up and gave the baby back to her. He left the room and came back with Megan and Patricia.

Patricia was crying when Melissa handed her the baby. Looking at Glenn, she said, "Congratulations, both of you. She's so beautiful."

Patricia gave the baby to Megan. She was completely entranced with her. "I'm a big sister!" she asked her mom, "Are you O.K? We could hear you screaming in Patricia's apartment."

Melissa smiled and said, "Yes, baby. I'm O.K."

Glenn said, "Your mom's a strong woman. She did terrific. I'm so proud of her."

Patricia left the room so Glenn and Melissa could be alone with their daughters. Sitting next to Melissa, Glenn asked, "What do you want to name her?

"Rachel."

"Rachel, huh? That's a great name. Hello, Rachel Jacobs," he said to the baby.

After a few minutes, Glenn too the baby to clean her up and told his wife to get some rest. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, completely exhausted.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Melissa slept for three hours after giving birth to Rachel. When she woke up, she saw Glenn sitting in a chair reading. She heard Rachel begin to fuss from her bassinet. When Glenn went to check on her, he noticed Melissa was awake. "Hello. How are you feeling?"

"Still tired. Is she O.K?" Melissa asked.

"She's good. Just a dirty diaper," he answered.

Slowly sitting up, she said, "I want to change her."

Glenn brought Rachel and the needed items to her. After changing Rachel's diaper, Melissa held her and just looked at her. "I can't believe we did this."

Glenn smiled and said, "Do you want to eat anything?"

She nodded and he went to fix her something to eat. She was surprised to see he brought her an entire meal. After she ate she asked him, "When can I get out of this bed?"

"In a couple of hours," he told her.

Looking at the baby, she giggled.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked.

"Would you believe I want to do this again?" she answered.

"Yep, you're definitely insane," he jokingly said.

"Thank you for delivering her."

"Your welcome. But, I gotta tell ya, I was terrified. You were in so much pain, but you did so well," he told her.

"That part was tough. But she is so worth it," she said. She couldn't stop looking at her.

"Where's Megan?" she asked.

"In bed. It's midnight." He answered.

"Really?" How long was I in labor?"

"Six hours of hard labor," he told her. "I'm surprised you only slept for three hours."

"Have you slept, Glenn?" she asked him.

Shaking his head, he said, "I'm a surgeon, I'm used to not sleeping for a while. Right now, you're my patient. I'll sleep when I feel you can do without me for a while."

She kissed him, and said, "You're a good doctor, Dr. Jacobs."

"You know you're lucky. Most first time mothers have a lot more than six hours of hard labor. I though you'd still be in labor right now," he said.

"Believe me, I'm so glad I'm not," she said. "I think I'm going to try to breast feed her."

"Good. That's the most healthy thing for her," he said.

Glenn watched her for a few minutes. When Rachel had her fill, he laid her back in her bassinet. Melissa decided she wanted to walk. She was surprised she wasn't in any pain at all. This was good news to Glenn. She walked a little further than he wanted her to, but he didn't stop her.

As the days passed, life got back on track, and Melissa resumed her normal routine. With Patricia getting older, Melissa was running the estate and taking care of the everyday duties that came with so many charities Glenn was involved with.

When Patricia finally stopped arguing with Glenn, she took his advice and retired. She still lived in the private apartment. Megan visited with her when she wasn't playing with Rachel.

Before they realized it, six months had passed since Rachel's birth. Megan's fears of being pushed out of her family faded away. Glenn sold his apartment in Louisville and cut back on his patient load. There was a time when patients were everything to him, but now his wife and daughters were his main concern. He spent time with Megan, helping her with her homework after school and going on horseback rides with her.

At night he made love to Melissa. He loved her more today than the day he married her. As she lay in his arms, he thought of all she had given him. He may have given her a daughter, but she gave him one too.

When she first asked him deliver the baby, the very thought terrified him. Now, he was thankful he did. Not many men could say they delivered their own child. He would always be grateful to her for that. Always.

Tonight, Glenn was not in a good mood. Melissa was avoiding him like the plague. She was upstairs with Megan helping her get ready. When he heard them coming down the stairs, he stepped into the hall. Melissa said, "Doesn't she look pretty?"

He only glared his answer at her. When the doorbell chimed, he went to answer the door. The boy on the outside of the door took a step back when he saw the giant who opened the door. Glenn crossed his muscle bound arms. "Who are you?" he asked in his most terrifying voice.

"Eric," the boy timidly answered.

"What do you want, Eric?" the giant asked.

"I'm here to take Megan out on a date," he answered.

"A date?"

"Yes s sir," he stuttered. He looked like he was going to cry.

"Well, Eric. If Megan has one hair out of place, lipstick smeared, or sheds one tiny tear, I know how to mix up a medical cocktail that'll kill you in two seconds. Nobody will suspect a thing. I'm a doctor, don't think I don't know what I'm doing!" he said, glaring at the boy.

Before he could respond, Megan stepped around Glenn and smacked him on the arm.

"Dad! Stop it. It's O.K. Eric, he's harmless." she said looking at Glenn angrily.

He watched them leave and went back inside. He saw Melissa glaring at him. He innocently asked, "What?"

"Was that really necessary? Did you have to scare him?" she asked.

"I didn't do anything wrong. I just warned him," he said.

"You threatened to kill him!"

"I won't kill him." he said.

"Are you defending what you just did?" she asked him.

"Yes, I am, Melissa!" he said.

"Glenn, the first time I saw you, I wanted to run. You're size alone probably scared him," she said.

"You wanted to run?" he asked surprised.

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"I was in a strange house with no idea how I got there and it turned out, a giant put me there," she said.

When he laughed, she yelled, "It's not funny! You're not getting out of this Glenn. You're going to apologize to Megan."

"Apologize to Megan? Why?" he asked.

"Because you embarrassed her," she said.

"That wasn't my intention," he said.

"Look, either you apologize to Megan, or I'm going to sick Patricia on you," she warned.

He knew he lost this battle. When Megan came home, he was waiting for her. "Your mom says I embarrassed you and I'm sorry."

"Yep, you did. You also scared Eric to death," she said.

"If I ruined your date, then I'm sorry, Megan. But you are my daughter. I have every right to scare any boy who shows up here to take you out," he said.

"You didn't ruin my date. He asked me out again, Dad. You're off the hook." she told him. She hugged him and went upstairs to her room.

He went upstairs to find Melissa. After she was finished putting Rachel to bed, he waited for her to close the nursery door. When she turned around to face him, he picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Glenn, what the hell are you doing?" she said, laughing.

"I'm showing you how a giant puts a woman in his house!" he said, gently smacking her on the butt.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Melissa couldn't believe Rachel was already a year old. Just one year ago today, she was wishing for death to stop the pain. But now, she was so happy with her life. She had a wonderful husband and two beautiful daughters. She and Glenn were talking about having another baby. Megan was trying to decide which college she wanted to go to.

Glenn was helping her clean the dining room when he noticed a huge bruise on her arm. Brushing it with his finger, he asked, "What did you do?"

"I don't know. It doesn't hurt," she answered.

After the dining room was clean, everyone settled in the living room for a while before finally going to bed.

As the weeks passed, Melissa noticed a few more bruises. She decided not to tell Glenn. She chose to see a doctor in Cincinnati, fearing a doctor in Louisville would tell him that she'd been to see them. She took a deep breath when the doctor came in the room to steady herself.

"Mrs. Jacobs, I want to run a battery of tests."

"Why? What do you think is wrong?" she shakily asked.

"I'm not sure. But these tests will answer that. I want to admit you to the hospital for a couple of days to run the tests," he told her.

She nodded. She would have to tell Glenn. She didn't want to until she had answers, but now she had to.

Melissa decided she'd put telling him about her tests off long enough. She found him in the gym lifting weights. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" he asked, not losing his pace or slowing down.

"Could you stop with the weights, please?" she ordered.

Looking at her questioningly, he did what she asked and waited patiently for her to continue.

"I went to see a doctor in Cincinnati today-" she began.

Holding his hand up to silent her, he said, "Wait. Cincinnati? Why not Louisville? And why did you see a doctor?"

She knew it looked like she was hiding something. She didn't blame him if he got angry at her. She'd be angry too. "I didn't want one of your colleagues telling you I'd been to see them, so I went to Cincinnati. I went because I have more bruises."

"More bruises? Why didn't you tell me? Melissa! This could be serious," he lectured her.

"I know. I'm being hospitalized on Monday for a couple of days. He wants to run tests," she told him.

"Show me," he said.

"Show you what?"

"The bruises, Melissa! Show me the bruises," he said.

She did what he said. After a few minutes, he sat down.

"What? Glenn, what?" she asked.

"I'm not your doctor, Melissa. I'm not legally supposed to diagnose you," he said, avoiding her question.

"You can deliver our daughter at home, but you can't tell me your opinion about bruises?" she asked, angrily. "Glenn, I need to know."

"It could be nothing," he said.

"Or?"

Reaching for her had, he looked her in the eye, and said, "Leukemia."

"Cancer?" the color drained from her face.

"It's unlikely, Melissa," he reasoned.

Neither of them spoke. They held each other tight but never spoke.

That night as he held her sleeping body against him, he listened to her steady breathing. He thought back to the first time he'd seen her sitting in her wrecked car, blood flowing from her head wound. He had no idea he was looking at his future. He thought about how he opened her door, reached inside and pulled her out. He'd carried her up the long drive, into his house, and laid her on the couch.

He thought about the day he realized he loved her. The day a mad man had held her at gunpoint. How she bravely stared him down after watching him kill her best friend. He thought about proposing to her and marrying her.

He thought about the day she had given birth to Rachel in the room downstairs. Hearing her beg him to end her agony. Watching her hold their baby in her arms just minutes later. She was the perfect wife and mother. He loved her like no man had ever loved a woman. He couldn't lose her. He had to find a way to save her!

They agreed not to tell anyone what was happening. Not even Patricia. Patricia had agreed to look after Megan and Rachel so Glenn and Melissa could go away together for a few days. Neither of them could see any reason to worry them. Like Glenn said, it could be nothing.

Monday morning, Glenn and Melissa very quietly kissed both their girls goodbye without waking them up. No matter the fear and anxiety Glenn felt, hers was ten times greater. He drove them to Cincinnati in complete silence.

When they arrived, Melissa was admitted. Glenn spoke to her doctor, wanting a copy of the scheduled tests. Some of them were going to be painful. He kept this to himself for now.

Before she was taken away, Glenn patiently explained what she could expect each time. He walked next to her gurney, and waited for her to be brought back out. She was sedated as much as possible for the more painful tests. The only test she screamed through was a bone marrow test. He sat on the floor and cried, knowing he couldn't help her.

When they got back in her room, she told him, "I would rather give birth without drugs than to ever go through that again."

"I'm sorry this is happening to you. I wish it were me instead," he said. She reached up and wiped the tears from his eyes.

The next day, her doctor came in with the tests results. Pulling up a chair, he sat next to Melissa and across from Glenn. "Mrs. Jacobs, I'm sorry. You're in the final stages of Leukemia," he said.

"Final stages? What does that mean?" she asked.

When she looked at Glenn, she didn't need an answer. Glenn's world stopped turning. He felt like the rug had been jerked out from under him. He sat on the bed next to Melissa as they both cried. After a few minutes, Melissa asked, "How long?"

"Six months at the most," he said.

After he left, Glenn told her, "We're leaving. Now!"


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Glenn took Melissa home and left again. He drove to his office and completed the needed paper work for a sabbatical. When he came home, he made Melissa come to his office. He was in complete doctor mode. He would save her!

He asked her questions, researched procedures. Melissa agreed to let him try some things. They both knew he could lose his license, but Glenn didn't care. He worked frantically. He contacted a friend of his in Europe who was an oncologist.

He made arrangements for them to go to Europe.

"Glenn, no! I don't want to leave the girls! I only have six months with them!" Melissa protested.

"Melissa, please! Don't give up. Fight! If you don't fight for yourself, then fight for them! This could save you life," he told her.

When she moved toward the door, he grabbed her and held her. He begged her, "Please! Let me try! Please!"

She'd never seen him like this. It broke her heart. "O.K," she whispered. "O.K." She went to find Megan and tell her they were going to Europe. Finding Patricia next, she told her the same thing and told her she was going, too. She went upstairs to pack some things for Rachel. Glenn came in the nursery to help her. She told him, "They need to know what's happening."

"That's what I was going to tell you," he said.

After finishing with Rachel's suitcase, she checked on Megan's progress. Once that was done, she and Glenn packed their own. They gathered their family in the living room and told them the news.

Melissa spoke first, saying, "Glenn and I didn't go away together. We went to a hospital in Cincinnati."

"What on earth for?" Patricia asked.

"Because I have Leukemia," Melissa said.

Patricia crossed herself and began crying. Megan became so afraid, she was angry. "You lied! You said you were going away together! You never said you were sick! What is this trip for? A last family vacation?"

Glenn stood and yelled, "Megan! That's enough! This is could save your mother's life. I have a friend in Europe who is an oncologist.. She may be able to help."

"And if she can't?" Megan demanded still angry.

"We'll deal with that if it happens," Melissa answered. "Baby, I know you're angry. I am too. But your dad's right. We have to try."

Patricia hugged Melissa and kissed her on the cheek. "You're my daughter-in-law, child. If my son loses you, we'll lose him, too, I'm afraid."

Melissa knew she had to fight. She had to fight hard. For him.

Their flight to Europe seemed to take forever. Megan completely ignored them, listening to her ipod. Melissa knew she was angry that she could lose her mother. Glenn wouldn't let go of her hand. As if he were afraid if he did, he would lose her right then.

When they landed, they found a hotel suite with three bedrooms. Once they were checked in, Glenn took Melissa to meet his colleague and friend.

Her name was Mary Jenkins. She and Glenn had met in college. After graduating medical school, she came to Europe to practice medicine. The kind of treatment she had planned for Melissa was controversial and new. She would only be the third person to ever receive it.

"What are you going to do?" Melissa asked.

"We're going to use your blood cells to fight it, Melissa. It won't take long to get the information we need and we'll get started," she explained.

A month later, tests were run. The results were compared to Melissa's original test results Mary had run.

"There's no change," Mary said. "That's good."

"Good!" Melissa said.

"Baby, it means you're no worse. It is good," Glenn told her.

Melissa had also received chemo-therapy, which made her throw up. She tried to keep Glenn out of the bathroom, but he was a giant. She was kidding herself. There was no door that would keep him from her.

Their second month there, Mary told her, "We're making progress. Because of this, we're going to get more aggressive."

She wasn't lying. Melissa was hospitalized for five days. When she was released, she was very weak. Glenn fed her and bathed her. He never left her side without a fight.

During their fifth month in Europe, Mary was smiling.

"Melissa, I believe we have it under enough control that you can receive a bone marrow transplant."

"Bone marrow? No, no. Please. I can't do that again. Please," Melissa meant it when she said she would rather give birth than do that again.

"Melissa, baby. It's different. It's different," Glenn said, trying to calm her down.

Glenn explained the procedure to her and said it would be better if they had a donor, instead of going on the transplant list.

"Michael," Melissa said.

Glenn said he would talk to Melissa's twin brother. He was a good candidate to start with. After the call was made, Glenn arranged to fly Michael to them in Europe. As it turned out, Michael was indeed a perfect match for Melissa. It was an absolute miracle.

It took some time, but Melissa was already at the seven month mark. She was fighting. If she had refused to let Glenn help her, She would've been dead by now. Every preparation was being made for the transplant.

It seemed Melissa was still in danger. In order for her to have the transplant, her bone marrow had to be destroyed. She was put in a glass quarantine room. No one was allowed in and she wasn't allowed out. She had to visit her family through a glass wall. Michael visited as long as he was allowed to. Glenn stayed from sun up to sun down, never taking his eyes off her. He couldn't imagine his life without her. If she dies, he'll be right behind her.

He loved his children very much. But without Melissa, he wouldn't be much of a father to them. Every moment he spent with Melissa, the less he could live without her. He knew how extreme his feelings were, but he didn't care. This woman had given purpose. He used to believe his purpose was to heal, now he knew better. His purpose was to love her and protect her. And damn it, he would!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Melissa was being prepped for the transplant. She wasn't afraid to die, she just didn't want to! She wanted more life with Glenn. She wanted to give him a son. She wanted to see Megan get married and Rachel grow up.

Glenn couldn't see Melissa for hours, maybe days. He was beside himself with worry. He was trying to be strong for Megan. She needed him more now than when he'd first gained custody of her.

Patricia couldn't stand seeing Glenn like this. She had taken care of him since just after his birth. She loved him like a son. If he lost Melissa, she would lose Glenn. He was the closest thing to a child she had.

They waited for hours when finally, Mary appeared. "Michael is doing good. He's going to feel like he was kicked by horse for a while. As for Melissa, she breezed straight through the procedure. She won't be in quarantine, but she will be in intensive care for a while. We have to make sure her body doesn't reject Michael's bone marrow."

Everyone took a sigh of relief. Megan began to cry hysterically. "Is she going to be O.K.? Dad, is she?"

"Megan, she did wonderful. What's wrong?" Glenn asked.

"I was mean to her! I said so many mean things to her. Daddy, I love her so much," Megan said through her tears.

"Megan, your mother knows you didn't mean any of it," Glenn said, holding her close to him. "Shh, stop crying."

After eternity, Glenn was allowed to see Melissa. He knew the procedure for intensive care. He donned the surgical gown, mask, and gloves, and went in to see his wife. He's knees nearly gave out when he saw her. She looked like death wasn't far away. He touched her face and said, "Hey, baby. You did good in the transplant."

Because of the transplant, she was heavily sedated. It surprised him when she spoke. "Glenn?"

"Yeah, baby. I'm here."

"Glenn? I love you." she said weakly.

"I love you, too," he said fighting back tears.

She got quiet again. When his fifteen minutes were up, he told her he loved her again and promised to come back.

Patricia and Megan visited with her too. Exhausted, they went back to their suite to rest.

The next day was the same routine. She was still heavily sedated. By the next week, she was awake and in a lot of pain. She was getting her strength back a little at a time. One week later, she was taken out of intensive care and admitted to a standard room. Tests were ordered and blood was drawn.

Three days later, Mary came into Melissa's room with the tests results.

"Melissa, I want you to know that we have learned so much from you and your particular type of Leukemia. The medications we put you on are strictly experimental."

"Mary, are you saying it didn't work?" Melissa asked.

"No. I'm not. I'm saying that it did work. You, my very lucky lab rat, are cancer free." she said.

Glenn hugged Melissa and kissed her the way he did the first time they made love. He was crying so hard, the bed shook. He picked Mary up and swung her around.

"You are being released in a few days and can travel in about six weeks." She left them to celebrate this miracle.

She had made medical history. Melissa Jacobs was a name that doctors everywhere would remember. She'd been handed a death sentence and beat it. The other two patients before Melissa had survived as well.

Glenn found Mary in her office.

"Glenn, why aren't you celebrating with you family?" Mary asked.

"I will. I wanted to thank you for working so hard with Melissa," he said.

"It's the least I could do. You seem to forget, you're the one who forked over a quarter of a million dollars for me to even go to medical school. In a way, you saved me first.," she said.

Six weeks later, Glenn took Melissa and his family home. Laying in bed with her, he held her as close to him as he could without hurting her.

In the spring, they attended Megan's high school graduation. Megan and Eric had fallen in love and were accepted to the same college. Megan told Melissa she wanted to be an oncologist. Melissa cried for two days when they dropped Megan off at college in the fall.

Glenn returned to work and Melissa got stronger. She couldn't believe how close she came to giving up on life. The next year, they decided to try for another baby. She became pregnant fairly quickly. She didn't have to beg Glenn to deliver this baby. He'd already planned to when they decided to have another child.

She was in labor longer this time than with Rachel. The pain seemed to be worse, too. Glenn checked her dilation and told her it was time to push. Finally, he said, "It's a boy."

"What do you want to name him?" Melissa asked.

"Patrick," he answered.

"That's perfect," Melissa said.

Patricia was to touched by Melissa and Glenn naming their son Patrick, she cried for an hour.

Megan came home to meet her baby brother. She missed her parents so much she thought about transferring schools. Melissa talked her out of it. She told her it meant so much to Glenn that she was attending the same college he did.

At night, when Glenn held her, he couldn't believe what an amazing woman he'd been blessed with. She made him want to be a better person to everyone around him, a better husband to her, and a better father to their three children.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Glenn, Megan just called. She and Eric are driving down for a few days," Melissa told him.

"Good," he said as he kissed her. "What are doing?"

"Baking some cookies for Rachel's class," she told him.

Melissa had never been so busy! She was running the estate, overseeing Glenn's charities, running after Patrick, and had joined the PTA at Rachel's school. If someone would have told her ten years ago that she would be a housewife and the mother of three, she would have laughed them.

Melissa had gotten her strength back and a new appreciation for life. She never stopped going. Glenn once told her he was going to nail her to the floor so she'd take a break.

She had just finished giving Patrick a bath when she heard, "Hey, Mom."

"Megan," Melissa said, smiling. "How was your drive?"

"It was good. When you get finished, can you come downstairs?" Megan asked.

Melissa nodded and finished with Patrick. Megan kissed her mother on the cheek and tousled her brother's hair, and left. Once Melissa was finished, she tucked Rachel and Patrick into bed, and joined the rest of her family. She took a seat in Glenn's lap, and kissed him.

"Hey! Hello!" Megan was saying to them, "Jesus! How do you two get anything done?"

They both laughed and gave their daughter their full attention. They noticed she and Eric were holding hands and Eric looked very nervous. Megan quickly said, "Eric asked me to marry him and I said yes."

"Marry him?" Glenn asked.

Eric finally spoke up, "Yes sir." He still looked like he wanted to run every time Glenn looked at him. "I promise I'll take real good care of her."

"Congratulations," Melissa said. She was admiring the ring Eric had given Megan.

"Yes, Eric," Glenn said, "You will take real good care of her. Because, if you don't, you'll with you had."

"Dad!" Megan yelled at him.

"Megan, have you two set a date yet?" Melissa asked, paying no attention to Glenn.

"Yes, spring. Right after graduation," Melissa answered.

"Spring?" Glenn asked. "This coming spring? What about medical school?"

"I'm still going to medical school, Dad. I'll just be married when I go," she answered.

"What about Eric?" he asked. Megan could see Glenn was getting a little upset.

"I'll attend medical school, too, sir. I have no intention of not going," Eric said.

"Well, I can't stop you, it it's what you want. I just wish you'd wait until after you graduate medical school. Then you have your residency and any extra training you'll have to do," Glenn said.

"Dad, this is what I want," Megan said.

"Alright," he said, giving up and shocking Melissa. She had never seen him give without a fight in all their years of marriage.

"We want to get married here, if it's alright," Eric told them.

"I don't have a problem with that, I guess," Glenn told him.

Megan hugged Glenn and said, "Thank you, Dad!"

He didn't say anything, but he hugged her back. Melissa noticed he looked like we wanted to cry. But so did she, their first child was going t be married.

The next morning, Melissa and Megan started planning the wedding. Glenn led Eric to his office to talk to him. "Eric, you to understand something. Megan is my baby. I expect you to respect her."

"Yes, sir," Eric said. "I love her. I know I can't give her the kind of life that you've given Mrs. Jacobs, but I'll work hard her."

"Eric, it's not about material things. You have love her, respect her, and listen to her," Glenn told him. "If you make her happy, she'll make you happy. And if you ever hurt her in any way, I promise, you pay for it."

"Dr. Jacobs, I see what you and Mrs. Jacobs have together, and I want that with Megan. You have my word, I will never hurt her," Eric told him.

Glenn shook Eric's hand, and said, "Good, welcome to the family, Eric."

Coming back downstairs, Glenn and Eric found Melissa and Megan discussing wedding plans. Eric went to join them when Glenn said, "Eric, trust me. You don't want any part of that."

Taking his word for it, Eric followed Glenn out of the room as Melissa laughed.

Their visit was over too quickly. Glenn and Melissa walked them out to Eric's car. Melissa wiped a tear as she hugged Megan goodbye.

Later that night, Melissa went into Glenn's office, and said, "Can't you work later? All that research and those medical journal's will still be there tomorrow."

Finally looking at her, he seen she was wearing next to nothing. She came over to his chair, and straddled his lap. "You know, we've never made love in this room."

"I gotta lock the door," he told her.

"I already did," she said, unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled what little shirt she had on over her head. She helped him take his shirt the rest of the way off. He stood up and carried her across the room to the couch against the wall. They helped each other out of their clothes. She straddled him again, as they made love in his office. When they were finished, she rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. She asked him, "Do you think Megan is making a mistake?"

"No, I don't. I think Eric is good for her," he said.

She raised her head and looked at him like he wasn't speaking English. "Glenn, you scare the hell out of him every chance you get."

He chuckled, and said, "I know. He's gotta grow a backbone, Melissa. He scares too easy."

"She want a big wedding," she said.

"It's her wedding, Melissa. If she wants a big wedding, then so be it," he said.

"You spoil the kids way too much," she told him, smiling.

The next morning, Melissa frantically climbed over Glenn trying to get to the bathroom. She barely made it. Glenn got out of bed to make sure she was alright. "Are you O.K?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked

"I don't know, I'll make an appointment with my doctor." She said.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"Well, gonna have a baby," Melissa told Glenn.

He smiled and kissed her. "That's wonderful! When?"

"I'm due on Megan's wedding day. I'm upstaging my own daughter."

"Oh, crap," he said, still smiling.

She knew Megan would want to postpone her wedding but, Melissa didn't want that at all. She wanted Megan to have her day. The way she wanted it. She picked up the phone in Glenn's office to call Megan.

When Megan answered, Melissa lost her nerve and pushed the phone into Glenn's chest. Taking the phone, he said, speaking into it, "Megan, what are you doing, baby? Are you busy?"

"Hi, Dad. No, I'm not busy. What's up?" she asked him.

"Baby, um, your mom has some news that she's afraid will upset you. So, I'm gonna let her tell you," he said quickly. He handed Melissa the phone and ran out of the room.

"Glenn! I'm going to kick you ass when I get off this phone!" she yelled after him.

She heard Megan laughing on the other end, "Mom, what are two doing?"

"Nothing. Megan, sweetie, I'm pregnant," Melissa said.

"Mom! That's great! When are you due?" Megan asked.

"Well, my due date is your wedding day." Melissa said.

Megan got quiet for a few seconds. "Oh my God. Well, we'll postpone it."

"No baby. Please don't do that." Melissa said.

"Mom, I'm not getting married with you in the next room screaming your head off having a baby," Megan told her. "Could you imagine Dad? Running back and forth trying to give me away and delivering the baby?"

"You're hilarious Megan! I want your day to be special, baby," Melissa said. She knew there was no other choice.

"How about if we get married a month sooner? How's that?" Megan said.

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry."

"Mom, it's O.K. I don't mind," Megan told her.

"Oh, alright. A month sooner." Melissa agreed. They talked a while before hanging up.

Melissa went to find Glenn. She had a promise to keep. She finally found him in his gym. "Do you honestly think those weights are going to save you?" she asked him.

"Did you tell her?" he asked, smiling mischievously.

"Yeah, I did. She's not postponing the wedding," she told him.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because, she thought it would be funny to watch you try to give her away and deliver the baby at the same time," she said, matching his mischievous grin with one of her own.

She turned around and left the room. She smiled when she heard him put the weights down and run after her. When he ran passed her, she said, "Where are going?"

"To call Megan! Find out what she said to you," he told her.

She ran after him and grabbed the phone from him. "Alright! Alright! She's really not postponing the wedding. She's getting married a month sooner."

She put the receiver back in its cradle and playfully smacked him on the chest.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For hanging me out to dry," she told him.

"Hey! You're the one trying too upstage Megan, not me," he said.

"You're just as funny as Megan," she said.

They told Patricia that night at dinner, and as always, she cried. Rachel understood when Melissa told her, "There's a baby in Mommy's belly."

"How did it get there, Mommy?" she innocently asked.

"Mommy and Daddy prayed for it," Melissa told her.

"O.K," she adorably said.

During her third month visit, her doctor was listening for the baby's heartbeat. After a few seconds of concentration, he said, "I want to do an ultrasound."

"Why?" Glenn asked, "What is it?"

"I'll have more information in a few minutes, Glenn," he said. "I don't think it's too serious.

Melissa reached for Glenn's hand, suddenly very afraid. The doctor returned a few minutes later, pushing an ultrasound machine. He covered Melissa's belly in gel. Her belly was already showing a bump, which concerned both her doctor and Glenn. Glenn hadn't mentioned it because he didn't want to scare her. The doctor began with the ultrasound. He nodded and said, "Glenn, Melissa. You're not having a baby. You're having two babies."

"What?" Melissa said. "Two babies? I can't have two babies! It's hard enough having one," she said to Glenn.

"It'll be alright, baby. Just calm down," he said. Glenn could see she was on the edge of panic. He was too.

She didn't speak much on their drive home. She was scared.

"Baby, we can go to the hospital this time," he said.

"Glenn, I've had enough of hospitals. I spent almost seven months in one," she said.

"What do you want to do? Do you want to have them at home?" he asked.. He honestly hoped she would got to the hospital. After she delivered one baby, she would have to do it again. He didn't want her to without an epidural this time.

"I don't know," she said. "I really don't."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

The next few days, Melissa was quiet. She had a lot to think about. She didn't want to be in a hospital, she'd had enough of hospitals. When she gave birth to Rachel, she thought the pain would drive her insane. Giving birth to Patrick, she knew what to expect. But to give birth twice, just minutes apart, she wasn't she could do it. She knew Glenn wanted her in a hospital.

Glenn had no doubt Melissa could do this. He'd seen her overcome so much in the past. He didn't want her to, though. If she chose to have the babies at home, he would deliver them as well.

They helped Megan with her wedding plans the following weekend. Melissa told, "Megan, I'm having twins."

Megan hugged her and said, "Mom, that's great! But, please tell me you're going to the hospital this time. Don't put yourself and Dad through that."

"I don't know what I'll do yet. Your dad want me in a hospital," Melissa said.

"He's right, you know."

"I know. He's always right," Melissa said.

They helped with the wedding planning, Melissa cried a lot, and Glenn told her she was pitiful.

"Oh, alright. We'll see what kind of shape you're in when you give her away, man of steel," she said.

He chuckled and kissed her. Megan could only hope she and Eric had this kind of marriage. She never knew of her parents being angry with each other. They've never even fought about anything. Of course they had little spats here and there like every couple. But Megan was convinced they sometimes argued just to have make-up sex. She was amazed they didn't have ten kids running around.

Melissa dried her eyes and went into the kitchen to cook dinner. A few minutes later, Megan came in to help her. She missed having her at home. They shared small talk about Megan's classes and projects that were due. When they were finished cooking, they all set down to enjoy their meal.

Melissa took the lovely sight of her husband, three children, future son-in-law, and was truly happy and grateful to be alive. She almost missed all of this. Everyone looked at her when she giggled. Putting her hand on her belly, she said, "The babies are moving."

A sea of hands flew to her belly to feel for themselves. Glenn was smiling at her with complete pride and love for her.

After dinner, Melissa and Glenn cleaned everything up while Megan and Eric entertained Rachel and Patrick. When everything was finished, Glenn stepped behind Melissa and wrapped his arms around her. He couldn't hold her enough. He came so close to losing her twice. She turned around and kissed him. They decided to join their children before they got carried away.

Before they knew it, they were saying goodbye to Megan again. Patricia had made them some food to take with them. She said Megan was too thin and needed to gain few pounds before the wedding. They all knew better that to argue with her.

Two days before Megan's wedding, Glenn and Melissa were making preparations in the ballroom. Melissa was feeling nearly useless. Glenn wouldn't let her do very much of anything. He made her take a break every thirty minutes. These last five months passed so fast, they were scrambling to get everything finished in time.

The next day, Melissa couldn't stop crying. Now she understood why her mother and Patricia cried the night before she married Glenn. She couldn't believe Megan was already old enough to get married. She just hoped Glenn was right and Megan wasn't making a mistake.

The next morning started out hectic and stayed hectic. Melissa was waiting with Patricia and Eric's mother to see Megan in her gown. While they waited, Glenn had came into the room. He looked so handsome in his tuxedo. When Megan finally came out of the bathroom, Glenn couldn't believe how beautiful his daughter looked.

Melissa immediately started to cry and said, "Oh, baby! You look more beautiful than I did on my wedding day!"

Glenn told her, "You look beautiful, baby. Are you ready?"

She nodded and hugged Eric's mother as she went to the ballroom. She then hugged Patricia and Melissa and told hem she loved them.

She held Glenn's arm tight and smiled. "Dad?"

"Yeah," he answered with a very shaky voice.

"I love you." she said, squeezing his arm.

"I love you, too, baby. If Eric ever hurts you, I'll break his legs," he said.

Glenn walked his daughter down the aisle. Megan kissed him on the cheek. He gave Megan to Eric and joined Melissa and his family.

After Megan and Eric's reception, they waved goodbye to them as they left for their honeymoon.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Glenn drove Melissa to her doctor's appointment. She was now in her eighth month and very uncomfortable. She still hadn't made a decision as to where she wanted to have their twins. Glenn was trying to persuade her to go to the hospital.

After her doctor examined her, he said, "Well, I've got good news and bad news."

Melissa asked, "What's the good news?"

"You're babies will be born this week."

Glenn asked very worriedly, "What? Their not due for another month."

"That's the bad news. I'm going to perform a Cesarean Section because they have no room to grow or turn," he said.

Melissa said, "Cesarean Section? I don't want a Cesarean Section! Isn't there any other way? Induce me, anything! Glenn?"

Glenn rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand lovingly. He looked at her and smiled. "When?" he asked.

"When? What?" Melissa said.

"Wednesday morning. You should be there at the hospital by eight a.m." he said.

"Alright," Glenn replied.

"Alright? Glenn, I don't want this! I don't want a hospital! I don't want to be cut open! I don't want these babies born before their ready!" Melissa yelled.

"Melissa, if I don't get those babies out this week, they stand a chance of possibly dying. And so do you," her doctor told her.

She was still upset when they got home. Patricia noticed how upset Melissa was, and asked, "What is it child?"

"The babies are going to be born on Wednesday," Melissa told her.

"Wednesday?" Patricia repeated. "What do you mean?"

"The doctor says if he doesn't perform a Cesarean Section this week, the babies could die and so could Melissa," Glenn explained.

"Glenn took upon himself to make this decision for me!" Melissa said angrily.

"Melissa! It's necessary, baby! There's nothing to it. Once the doctor begins working on you, the babies will be born in under five minutes," Glenn explained to her.

He knew she hated hospitals. He also knew she wasn't acting like this out of selfishness. It was fear.

"Melissa, you are going to do this," Glenn told her, and he meant it. "I will be there with you. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"That's easy for you to say! You don't have to do this," she said and left the room.

He decided to let her calm down before talking to her again. He didn't want to fight with her.

He went for a run around the lake. When he was making his second lap, he saw Melissa standing in the path waiting for him. When he got to her, he stopped. She handed him a bottle of water, and he asked, "What are you doing out here?"

"Tell me what's going to happen," she told him.

"You'll be awake, but you'll be given an epidural. Some of your intestines will be shifted around to get to the babies out. They'll put you back together, but you'll be uncomfortable for a while after," he explained.

She nodded and turned to go back to the house. He watched her go , knowing she was more than likely crying. He ran to catch up to her. "Melissa, wait. I know you don't want to do this, but it's what's best for all three of you."

"I'm going to lie down for a while. The kids are in Patricia's apartment," she told him.

They woke up at five a.m. Wednesday morning. Patricia was going with them, but driving her own car. She would be bringing Rachel and Patrick home with her after the twins were born.

Glenn kissed her at the front door. "I love you. You're going to be alright. I promise."

She nodded, and said, "I was going to try to have them here."

"I know. I'm sorry, baby," he said.

"Glenn, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at me. At my body. I gave birth to both Rachel and Patrick right here in this house. The house where you and I met, fell in love, and were married. Where they were conceived. That's what I wanted for the twins," she told him.

"You are the very best mother that ever breathed air," he told her. "Our children are blessed to have you."

He helped her into the car, fastened Rachel and Patrick into the back seat, and drove them to the hospital. She was admitted and taken to an operating room.

Once the epidural was given and taken affect, the Cesarean Section was started. Glenn was holding her hand when they heard a cry. "It's a boy," they heard the doctor say.

Glenn kissed her, and asked, "What's his name?"

"Liam," she said through her tears.

They heard another cry. "It's another boy," they heard.

"You name him," Melissa said.

"Anthony."

Melissa was stitched up and taken to a recovery room. Glenn went out to the waiting room to speak to his family.

"Boys. Both of them," he said smiling.

Patricia cried and crossed herself. Megan had came while Glenn was with Melissa. "Congratulations, Dad. How' Mom?"

"She's great. She'll be uncomfortable for a while, though," he said.

"What are their names?" Patricia asked.

"Liam and Anthony," he said beaming with pride.

Because of the Cesarean Section, Melissa couldn't leave the hospital for three days. She and Glenn kept their new sons with them. Their entire family stayed until Glenn forced them to leave.

When Glenn brought Melissa and their sons home, everyone was waiting for them. Megan hugged her mom and helped Glenn with the babies.

"How are you feeling?" Megan asked.

"Pretty good, actually. Just sore," Melissa answered.

"Melissa, you can barely move," Glenn said. "You need to go sit down."

He moved toward her when it looked like she was going to argue.

"Fine, I'm going," she said moving toward the living room.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Melissa and Glenn had decided five children were more than enough. She didn't want to have any more. Glenn joked and told her they needed another girl to even up the odds. Melissa didn't think he was funny.

She was busy from the time feet hit the floor every morning until she went to bed every night. She got up early with Glenn to spend a few minutes alone with him before he went to work. After he'd gone, she would get the kids up and feed them breakfast. She'd put Rachel on the school bus and get the boys ready for the nanny.

Glenn had finally talked her into letting him hire someone to help her with Patrick, Liam, and Anthony. She always seemed so exhausted at the end of the day taking care of them and the estate . The nanny really was a great idea and a big help.

With Patricia getting older, Melissa was taking care of her too. Glenn had found brochures for retirement homes Patricia had been reading. She insisted on choosing one to move to . Glenn told her it would be over his cold dead body before she went into a retirement home.

Melissa was in the kitchen cooking dinner when Glenn came home. He kissed her and spent time with the children. After dinner, he helped her get the children ready for bed. Laying against him on the couch, she said, "I want to go away for a few days. Just you and me. It hasn't been just us since our honeymoon."

"Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"I don't know. Someplace nice. But not too far," she answered.

"Alright. Set it up and we'll go," he said.

Two months later, they were driving to a cabin on a lake owned by one of Glenn's colleagues. Glenn had mentioned that Melissa wanted to go away but didn't know where she want to go. His colleague offered them the cabin for a few days. Melissa was thrilled when he came home and told her.

The cabin was perfectly secluded deep in the thick woods. Glenn carried in their suitcases while Melissa looked around, smiling. "This is perfect. There's nobody around."

"Is this what you had in mind?" Glenn asked.

"Yes, it is," she said, kissing him.

"Good, let's not waist a second," he said picking her up.

He carried her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed. He began kissing her when she pulled away. "Glenn, did you hear that?"

"Hear what? I didn't hear anything," he said, and kissed her neck.

"There it goes again. You don't hear that?" she asked him.

Frustrated, he said, "I don't hear anything, Melissa! There's nothing to hear."

Then he heard what she heard. Squeaking noises. It was coming from under the bed. They looked at each other and then at the floor. Moving back, Glenn told her, "Stay on the bed."

She stood up and pressed herself against the wall. Glenn looked at her, rolled his eyes, and said, "What the hell are doing? Don't jump on the bed."

"I'm not going to jump on the bed! I'm going to jump off it and run out the door," she said.

"Why?"

"What if it's a bear?"

"It's not a bear! Under the bed, Melissa? Think about what you just said! Stay on the bed and be quiet," he said.

He looked under the bed and said, "It's raccoon!"

He walked over and opened the window and went to the fireplace to get a poker.

"Don't kill it!" she said.

"I'm not gonna kill it, I'm gonna chase it out the window," he said.

He hit the poker on the floor. The raccoon bowed up and hissed and growled. He hit the floor and few more times before it finally backed toward the other side of the bed. When it backed into the wall, it hissed again Melissa said, " Aww, it's so cute!"

Glenn hit the floor again and it hissed and smacked the air. Melissa let out a small scream. When it finally jumped out the window, she leapt off the bed and slammed the window shut. He put the poker back, and said, "You're driving me nuts, woman! Bear under the bed."

Picking up where he left off, Glenn kissed her again and pulled her shirt over her head. She pulled back, and said, "Was that the only one?"

"What?" he asked confused.

"The only raccoon. What if it had babies? It might come back," she said. She put her shirt back on, and said, "We gotta check."

"We? When you say 'we', you mean me. Don't you?" he clarified.

She looked at him pleadingly. Shaking his head, he left the room. Coming back in, he said, "No more raccoons. I checked every single room."

"Thank you," she said kissing him.

They worked up quite an appetite making love. When Melissa went to cook them dinner, Glenn laughed at her. She cautiously left the bedroom, carefully looking all around her for more raccoons.

"There are no more raccoons, baby. Just the one. It's gone," he said.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

After taking a shower, Melissa went into the kitchen to find some lunch. Glenn snuck up behind her, and said, "Be still."

She obeyed and smiled when he blindfolded her. She reached up to touch it and he pushed her hand away.

"What hare you doing?" she asked with a little giggle.

"You'll see," was all he said.

He took her hand and led her to the door. She held her other hand out in front of her. "Don't let me walk into anything."

He opened the door and led her through it.. "I won't. There's a couple of steps here."

He led her down the steps and toward the woods. Because she was blindfolded, her steps ere clumsy. When they stopped walking, he helped her sit down on a blanket he had spread out.

"Can I take it off now?" she asked.

"Yes, you can take it off."

She took the blindfold off and looked around. She couldn't believe he'd done this! He had spread a blanket out under a huge oak tree. He had also packed a picnic lunch for them. They had a perfect view of the lake.

"Glenn, this is so beautiful! When did you do this?" she asked.

"When you were in the shower," he told her.

They enjoyed their picnic and the view.

He stroked her face from her ear down her jawbone. He titled her face up and kissed her deeply. He softly said, "I have something to you. Close your eyes."

She closed her eyes and waited. "Open your eyes," she heard him say.

She opened her eyes and saw he was holding a slender box with the top flipped open. Inside the box was a diamond necklace. The center diamond was the largest with smaller diamonds leading away on each side of it. She gasped and began to silently cry. "Glenn! Oh my God!"

He moved to put the necklace on her. She reached up and touched it when he secure the clasp. "Thank you," she said and kissed him.

He pulled back from the kiss and asked her, "Do you want to go for a walk?"

She nodded and he stood and offered her his hand. She took it and he pulled her up. He led her to the lake and down a path. He said, "There's a boat down here."

"O.K."

He walked ahead of her and pushed the boat into the water. He picked her up and put sat her down in the boat. He climbed inside and sat down and took them out onto the lake.

Watching his muscles flex rowing the boat made her heart speed up. She couldn't believe the love he had for her. He was her entire life. They floated along in silence. He never took his eyes off her. The longing she saw in them still made her blush.

After an hour, he took them back. He got out of the boat, picked her up and placed her on dry ground. He pulled the boast out of the water, took her hand and led her back to their blanket.

Sitting next to her, he kissed a trail from her neck to her lips. His kisses became passionate and hungry. He pulled her shirt over her head and threw it aside. She helped him remove his shirt and threw it on top of her discarded shirt. She traced her fingers down his chest to his abdomen. Unbuttoning his jeans, she helped him out of them. He took her bra and discarded it onto the pile of clothes along with his pants. He unbuttoned her jeans and helped her out of them. Kissing her, he laid her back and entered her slowly. His thrusts were slow and easy at first. When she wrapped her legs around him, his thrusts became faster and harder. When she peaked, he slowed them and began to thrust harder again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held tight to him. Their climax was nearly painful. She screamed his name and scratched his back and shoulders. Breathless, he laid on his back with her head on his chest. He stroked her face with the back of his fingers. They laid that way until late afternoon.

They had decided to go out for dinner. She touched her necklace often, making sure it was still there. They shared a romantic dinner. Glenn told her, "You are the most beautiful woman alive. Did you know that? I love you more than you can possibly understand."

She was completely speechless. She had no idea what she had done to deserve him. To deserve the love he bestowed upon her. It seemed when she thought he had given her everything, he would surprise her by giving her more.

He was the perfect husband, her best friend, and a gentle lover. He was generous to a fault. Especially with her. There was never a day in their marriage when she has felt unappreciated, unloved, or unwanted.

When he made love to her, the world stood still. When he held her, nothing could harm her. When he touched her, she melted. This man was absolutely perfect.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

They were sorry their weekend ended so soon, but were happy to get home. They'd missed their children like crazy. Glenn pulled the car into the garage, and turned off the engine. He looked at Melissa and said, "We need to do that again."

She smiled and kissed him. "Absolutely. Thank you for this weekend. It was wonderful."

"You're welcome. That necklace looks even more beautiful on you than it did in the case," he told her, caressing her cheek lightly.

They got out of the car and went into the house. They were greeted with hugs and kisses from Rachel and Patrick. Melissa kissed Liam and Anthony. She wiped away a tear when Liam said, "Mama."

As they lay in bed that night, he watched her as she slept. Lightly stroking her back with his fingertips, he loved the soft feel of her skin. Like satin. He thought he had woke her up when she rolled onto her side and snuggled into him. He wrapped his arm around her and fell peacefully asleep.

They were woken up to the sound of the phone ringing. Glenn answered and spoke for a few seconds. Melissa heard him say, "Alright. I'm on my way."

Placing receiver back in its cradle, he told her, "I gotta go to the hospital."

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she asked, "What is it?"

"I'm not sure. Some kind of severe injury. Go back to sleep," he said, kissing her head.

Arriving at the hospital, he wasn't expecting complete chaos. There were news cameras everywhere!

"What's going on?" he asked an ER nurse was she rushed by him.

"Some idiot opened fire. They need you in surgery. Now!" she answered.

He ran as fast as could up the stairs instead of taking the elevators. Arriving on the correct floor, he ran through the restricted doors.

"Glenn!" He turned to see a younger doctor coming toward him. "Thank God! Listen, you've gotta scrub up and get in here. Dr. Gibbons took a bullet to her head. It's bad."

He followed the other man into the locker room to change into surgical scrubs. He scrubbed up and entered the operating room.

Dr. Jennifer Gibbons was a twenty-eight year old doctor. She had competed a two year residency and was ready to start training as a cardiologist. It was up to Glenn and the team assembled to assist him to save her. He talked to her the way he talked to all of his patients. This was going to be a long day.

After ten long hours, he was dressing her wound and sending her to recovery. Jennifer Gibbons would probably die. He knew this. If she survived, her life would never be the same.

When he got back home, he kissed Melissa and said, "I'll be in the gym."

She knew better than to bother him. He liked to be alone when he was working off stress. When he finished, he went up to take a shower. Coming out of the bathroom, he found Melissa sitting on the bed waiting for him.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked in her loving way.

"Do you remember Jennifer Gibbons?" he asked her.

She nodded her answer as he sat on the bed. Melissa moved behind him and began to massage his back.

"She was shot in the head by some idiot who opened fire in the hospital," he told her.

"Oh my God! Will she be alright?"

"If she survives, which I don't think she will, she'll never practice medicine again," he said grimly.

"I'm so sorry, Glenn," she didn't know what else to say. She kissed his shoulder and rubbed his arm.

He didn't say anything else. They got under the blankets and she snuggled into his arms.

He only slept a couple of hours. He didn't want wake Melissa, so he dressed for work and left quietly. He had a bad feeling about Jennifer and decided to leave a few hours earlier than normal.

When he got to the hospital, he went straight into her room. Checking machines he knew in his heart that she was brain dead. She would never recover. He knew the best thing to do was wait a few days and be absolutely sure beyond the shadow of a doubt.

He spent a few extra minutes with her, hoping she'd prove him wrong. A dark cloud hung over him the rest of the day.

Within the next few days, Jennifer made no improvement. He spoke with her parents and explained the situation. They made the difficult decision to let her go. He stayed with her until she died. He pronounced her time death and consoled her family.

The next day, Jennifer's father called Glenn at home and asked him to be a Pall Bearer. He agreed to it, saying he would be honored.

Melissa went with him to the funeral. She couldn't imaging losing one of her children. She held tight to Glenn's hand at the grave side service. She knew he always took it hard when he lost a patient.

When they got home, he followed Melissa into their bedroom. While she was changing her clothes, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. "Thank you for being with me today."

"You're welcome," she said, absent-mindedly.

"Melissa, what is it? What's wrong?" he asked.

"We'll talk about it later. When you're feeling better," she said and kissed him. "Don't worry. It's not you. I just want to wait until you're not so upset about Jennifer."

He nodded and kissed her head.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Glenn was sitting in his office working on a medical journal. It had been two weeks since Jennifer's funeral. He tried not to think about the girl with bright future whose life was so violently ended. He tried to save her. He had done everything he could for her. Melissa knew how much Jennifer's death had weighed on him she just couldn't put off talking to him any longer.

Glenn put the journal down when he heard a knock at the door. Melissa came in and closed the door behind her. The smile he gave her faded when he saw her expression. "What is it, Melissa?"

Her voice was nearly inaudible when she spoke. "It's back."

Looking confused, he asked, "What's back?"

She was shaking a little as if she were afraid. "The cancer. It's back."

He looked at her like she hadn't spoken English. Standing up, he came around his desk and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I found more bruises, Glenn."

"Maybe it's just bruises, Melissa. We have four small kids. You chase them constantly. You get physical with them. Maybe you're getting the bruises from wrestling with them. Just to be sure, we can go to the hospital. Have more tests. We can fight it. You beat it once, you can do it again," he said, sounding desperate.

She was shaking her head. "No. Glenn, no. I've cheated death twice. I won't cheat it again."

"Melissa, you have to fight. You have to!" he told her.

She stepped back from him. "I don't want to spend what time I have left in a hospital. I want to be here."

She left his office, not giving him a chance to respond. She knew he would not accept her answer easily. She had accepted her fate. She had to help him do the same.

Glenn's world had stopped turning for the second time in his life. He knew from the look in her eyes he would not change her mind. She was giving up. He needed to talk some sense into her. Make her see reason. He needed answers.

He left his office to find her. To talk to her. He found her in the nursery, watching Liam and Anthony sleep. He stopped behind her, and she leaned her head back on him. Taking her hand, he led her from the room and into theirs.

She spoke first, saying, "They won't remember me." She wiped away a tear.

"Melissa, we need to know for sure. Please just the tests," Glenn pleaded.

His pleas were met with the shaking of her head.

"No, Glenn. I can't go through it again. I can't. The memory of the bone marrow test haunts me. I can still feel it. Please, don't put me through it again. Please," she begged him.

"We can skip the marrow test. We won't need that one, baby. But we do need to know," he reasoned.

Swallowing hard, she said, "Then what? You'll fly me to Europe again?"

"Melissa! You can not give up! You can't," he told her.

"I haven't given up! I've accepted it," she said.

"Well, I haven't," he was angry with her.

"You don't have a choice," she said with a tear sliding down her cheek.

They turned to the door they heard, "Mommy? Are you and Daddy fighting?"

"What are you doing up, Rachel?" Melissa asked.

Glenn picked Rachel up and said to her, "No, baby." He kissed his daughter's head, looking Melissa and carried Rachel out of the room. Melissa sank down on the bed and cried.

Rachel's memory of her would fade. Patrick, Liam, and Anthony would not remember her at all. She wouldn't be there for Megan when she had children. It would be up to Glenn. She would have to make sure he was ready to be both parents to the children.

Of course they still had Patricia, but she was pushing seventy. She wouldn't be much help. It wasn't fair to expect Megan to help. Though she would, Melissa had no doubt. Megan was Glenn's favorite. She would do anything he asked. It still wasn't fair. None of it was.

She wasn't ready for this. She wanted more time with him. They had five children, but Glenn was her life. He'd given her everything. Everything. Including saving her life. She looked forward to him coming home every day, feeling his lips kissing hers. He strong arms embracing her. She would miss seeing him tower over her and look down at her they he would sometimes do. Yes, he was angry. He had every right to be. But so was she!

When he came back into the room, he didn't speak. He watched her on the bed crying. He turned and left the room.

He was neurologist! He dealt with death all the time. He spoke to patients about their final days. He always knew what to say to comfort them. But, here and now, he had no words. Only fear, grief, and anger! He had no idea how to deal with it.

He'd been faced with loss before, with his parents. But, their deaths were sudden. He didn't watch them waste away and die slowly. He was spared that grief, but was given another kind of grief. Not saying goodbye. There was no way he could lose her. He couldn't say goodbye. He'd meant it when he said he'd be right behind her. He couldn't live without her. The thought of just one day without her was too much to bare.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

As the days passed, the tension between them grew. Glenn was begging her everyday to have tests done. Melissa stood her ground. He had finally taken all he could take.

When he was getting ready for work, Melissa straightened his tie, like every morning. He grabbed her hand, and said, "All I ask is we get answers. You have my word, I will not force you to do anything you don't want to do."

She took him by surprise when she said, "Call in to work today. I'll agree to a blood test. But, that's it."

"You know that is just the beginning," he said.

"That's it," she repeated.

He moved past her and picked up the phone. After speaking with a colleague at his office, he replaced the receiver to its cradle. He turned to her and said, "I only want to know what we're dealing with."

"I need to get the kids ready," she said and left the room.

He made phone calls and called in favors to some of his friends in pathology and oncology. Melissa had gotten Rachel off to school and started getting the boys ready for the nanny. When the nanny arrived, Glenn drove Melissa to his friends office.

Melissa told him, "I don't want to go through everything again. I don't think I can."

He didn't respond, though she knew he'd heard her. He knew where she stood, he just had to changer her mind. He had to convince her.

Arriving at his friend's office, Melissa was hesitant to walk though the door. She wasn't sure she wanted to know the answers. She didn't want to look at her family knowing her time with them was short.

After the blood had been drawn, he took her home. Glenn went into his office to make a phone call. On the third ring, he heard, "Hello?"

"Mary? Hi, this is Glenn Jacobs."

"Glenn, I was going to call you," Mary said. Glenn owed Mary Jenkins his life for saving Melissa's. "We need to talk. It's not good, what I have to say."

Glenn's heart nearly stopped when he heard her say that. "What is it?" he asked her.

"It's about Melissa. Glenn, the two patients before her died. Their cancer returned," she had just confirmed his worst nightmare.

He was quiet for a second. Mary thought it best to wait for him to process what she'd just told him. Finally he said the only thing that came to mind. "How long does she have?"

"A few months at the most."

"I understand. Thank you for your time," he replaced the receiver back in its cradle and put his head in his hands.

Melissa knocked on his office door, and came in. Seeing him sitting there like that, she asked, "Glenn? What's wrong?"

He stood and took her hand and led her to the couch. Still holding her hand, caressed her face. How would he tell her this?

"Melissa, I just spoke to Mary Jenkins. She told me the two patients before you…" he couldn't continue. He couldn't bring himself to tell his wife she would die.

"What did she say?" she asked him, though she already knew. "How long do I have?"

He looked at her as a tear fell down his cheek. "Not long."

He pulled her close and held her tight to him. He didn't want to let her go. He wanted to be selfish and never let her go. She cried into his chest. The last time she cried like this, she had watched her best friend get killed. They sat like that for a long time.

Finally, she broke from his embrace and stood. Before leaving his office, she said, "I don't want to tell the family just yet."

"Whatever you want," he said.

After she'd left, he decided to go for a run. He needed to think.

Melissa watched him disappear around the barn. She wanted to go to him, hold him, to feel his strong arms around her. How long did she have left to love him. An eternity with him wouldn't be enough.

When he came back, he went up to take a shower. Melissa snuck into the bathroom, stripped off her clothes and joined him. He bent and kissed her for a long time. He let his hands explore her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Pinning her against the wall, he kissed her neck, down her shoulder, and back to her neck. He pulled back, and said, "I love you. You're a true miracle in my life."

"You want to talk about this now?" she asked breathlessly.

"Melissa, without you-" she interrupted him by covering his mouth with her hand and said, "Glenn, I'm not going through it again." She pushed her way free and got out of the shower.

She died off and got dressed. Finishing his shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and came into the bedroom. Melissa was sitting cross legged on the bed brushing her hair.

"Why don't you want to fight?" he asked.

"What's the point, Glenn? I fight just to have to fight again in five or six years? I can't live like that. With a cloud hanging over my head," she said, not looking at him.

"Please, don't give up!" he said.

"I'm not spending my last days fighting with you, Glenn! We have never fought and I don't want to start now," she said. Finishing with her hair, she put the brush on the table and pulled him onto the bed.

"Hold me, please," she whispered. He did what she asked, wrapping his arms around her.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

As the weeks went by, Melissa got weaker. She was resolved to her fate. Glenn had given strict orders to everyone not to cry around her. He wanted her last memories to be tear free.

This was breaking his heart. He was losing her. He had kept his word to her. He wasn't going to make her do anything she didn't want to do. He had withdrawn from working to spend every moment possible with her.

"I'm going to move the bedroom downstairs again. You're getting too weak to climb them," he said one day while they were in his mother's garden.

Shaking her head slightly, she said, "No. I want to be near the kids as much as possible."

"Melissa, it would be better for you," he argued.

"I don't care. I want to be near the kids," she repeated.

She was sitting in the nursery watching Rachel, Patrick, Liam, and Anthony play. She was so exhausted she had to lay her head back against the chair she was sitting in. She slowly turned her head when she heard, "Mom?"

Smiling she said, "Megan, when did you get here?"

"I've been here for a while. I was downstairs talking to Dad," she said. Forgetting Glenn's orders, she let her tears flow freely.

"Mom, please, let Dad help you. Please," she begged.

"It's too late, Megan. He can't do anything for me," Melissa answered.

"Mom, Dad's heart is breaking. He needs you. I don't know what's going to happen to him when you…you're gone," she pleaded.

"Megan, I need you to listen to me very carefully. Your dad is going to be alright. It will take a while. I need you to be help him. And don't you dare drop out of medical school. It would disappoint him."

"Damn it, Mom! Why do you want this?" Megan asked, beginning to sob.

"I don't want this. I can't fight anymore. I'm so very tired. It took me ten minutes to climb the stairs. I'm tired."

Megan lost all of her composure and embraced her mother. She hugged her tight and sobbed uncontrollably. Melissa soothed Megan as much as she could. "Sweetheart, I love you so much. You will always be my first baby. Always."

"I love you, too, Mom."

Neither of them heard Glenn come to the door. He didn't say anything, just listened to them. He backed away quietly to give them a few minutes. H went into the bedroom he'd shared with Melissa for so long and cried. Even with the end fast approaching, Melissa was thinking of him.

He felt an arm come around his shoulder and looked up to see Megan standing next to him.

"Are you going to be alright?" she asked him.

He silently nodded his answer.

"Would you like for me and Eric to move in for a while to help with everything?"

"No. I'll be fine," he answered.

"Dad, I'm worried about you," she said.

"I'll be fine, Megan," he said.

She knew he wanted to be alone so she left to rejoin Eric in the living room. Glenn finally calmed down and went to check on Melissa. She had fallen asleep in the chair, so he gently picked her up and carried her into their bedroom and laid her on their bed. He went back to the nursery with the children to watch them for a few minutes. Finally, he ushered them downstairs to continue visiting with Megan and Eric.

When they left to go home, Glenn put the children to bed. He climbed into his own bed and pulled Melissa to him. He didn't know how long he had left to hold her. Though he knew it wasn't very much time.

The next morning she was weaker than the day before. He helped dress her and carried her downstairs. When Patricia seen her, she crossed herself and began to cry. Glenn sat Melissa in a chair, and led Patricia out of the room.

"Glenn, Melissa is so weak. I'm sorry I cried in front of her," Patricia explained.

"It's alright, Patricia. She sleeps all the time. It's a sign. It won't be long now," he said softly.

He held Patricia as she cried. She said, "Melissa is the best thing that ever happened to you. I am grateful she made you happy for so long."

"I am too," he said.

The days passed and she got weaker. Before long, she was to weak to get out of bed. Glenn never left her side. When she closed her eyes, he was there. When she opened them, he was still there.

Glenn knew this was her last day. He sat beside her. Her breaths were short and labored. She looked at him and smiled weakly.

"I…love…you. You have…made my life…do…wonderful. A…wonderful…father and…hus…husband. Thank you."

"Melissa? Melissa?" he said her name. She didn't respond. He knew she was gone. He held her in an embrace against him and cried. He smoothed her hair and rocked her lifeless body. He laid her back down and kissed her lips for the last time and sobbed for her.

He went out of his room, and saw Patricia, Megan, and Eric in the hall waiting. He didn't speak. Shaking his head slightly instead. Patricia wrapped her arms around his waist and cried. Megan sank to the floor and began to cry, saying, "No. No. Not my mom! No!" Eric held his wife and began to cry himself.

After her funeral, Megan found Glenn in his office. He had sunk into such a deep depression, his family were becoming afraid. He hadn't spoken much since Melissa died. Megan didn't want to lose him, too.

"Dad. Mom wouldn't want you like this. You have the rest of us. We need you," she said.

He Didn't even look at her. For the first time she yelled at him in anger. "Damn it, Dad! You are not the only one who lost her! We lost her, too!"

She knew she'd gotten his attention. He stood and looked at her with both anger and pain.

"What am I going to do, Megan? Hw am I supposed to live without her? She made me feel alive, now I'm empty inside without her!" he yelled.

"No, Dad, you're not! You still have us!" she yelled back.

"Megan, I am one of the best doctors on the world and I couldn't save her," he said.

"Are you blaming yourself? Dad, this isn't your fault. You did save her the first time. It you hadn't taken her to Europe she would've died. But she didn't because of you. Dad, I know you're hurting. We all are. But you have got to pull yourself together. Dad, please. I need you. I'm pregnant."

He looked at her with tears in his eyes. He didn't know how to respond to her. Melissa would never see Megan's baby. He reached to touch her, but she dodged him. He knew she needed him. She was hurting too.

"How would Mom feel if she knew you were behaving like this? She'd be so disappointed in you," she spat at him and left his office.

"Megan," he called after her. He followed her down the stairs.

She stopped and turned to him saying, "Tell me later, Dad. Eric and I are moving in. If we don't, then you'll grieve yourself to death. You can't do that, you have four small kids who need you."

The next few weeks held a lot of tension. Eric avoided Glenn altogether. Megan was still angry with her dad.

It wasn't like she didn't understand. Melissa was the love of Glenn's life. Megan had first met him when she ran away and lied about her age to get a job.

She had no idea he wasn't happy, until Melissa came into his life. She had never witnessed anything so beautiful as the love they shared.

She found him in the gym. "I'm sorry, Dad. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"It's aright. You're mom would b proud of you. I needed to hear that." he said. "Somehow I think we're gonna be O.K."

Changing the subject, he asked, "Are you excited? About the baby?"

"I'm scared." She said.

"Scared? Why?" He asked her.

"What if I can't be the kind of mother that Mom was?" she asked.

"You will be, you had a good teacher," he said.


End file.
